Firestar and Sandstorm: The Lost Moons
by Sandstorm16
Summary: What happened between Warriors & The New Propehcy? Firestar must learn to lead in peace, and Sandstorm's pregnant! What do Firestar's dreams mean? Will Sandstorm die? Will the kits survive a kidnapping plot? Lots of FirexSand, plus action and adventure.
1. Mysterious Illness

_**A/N: Probably the most mild T fic you'll read, rated T for situations to do with birth. Entitled The Lost Moons because it's set between The Darkest Hour and The New Prophecy, those moons we never saw. Lots of Firestar/Sandstorm for my fellow shippers, because there aren't enough FirexSand fics out there! I wanted to show them expecting their first litter, as Firestar learned to be a leader in peace while dealing with Sandstorm's pregnancy, then as young parents. Please review and enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of the characters. Erin Hunter does. I do own this story though, so no stealing!**_

**Firestar and Sandstorm: The Lost Moons**

1

_. . . Sandstorm turned and faced Firestar, a strange blazing look in her deep green eyes._

_"Firestar," she said. "I'm going to have our kits!"_

Firestar padded out of his den and surveyed the clearing. ThunderClan was flourishing in the months after the battle with BloodClan. He selected a shrew from the freshkill pile and sat down to eat it, and was pleased to see Sandstorm come wandering out to eat with him. She looked tired but greeted him cheerfully and munched hungrily on a finch.

"Want to go hunting later?" asked Firestar. Sandstorm shrugged, unusually unenthusiastic.

"I guess . . . I'm just not feeling very well . . ."

Suddenly she leaped up and ran into the bushes. Firestar could hear her vomiting and looked up in concern. When she staggered back he glanced at her glazed eyes and said, "You'd better go see Cinderpelt."

"I'm fine," snapped Sandstorm. "I must have eaten something rotten." When Firestar continued to gaze at her in concern she muttered, "I don't want anyone fussing over me."

_Should I order her to go see Cinderpelt? _wondered Firestar. No, he decided. Using his authority as Clan leader would only make her angry. But still, worry clenched his gut at the thought of Sandstorm badly ill.

After asking Graystripe to organize patrols and hunting parties, Firestar hurried to Cinderpelt's den.

"Good morning, Firestar," said Cinderpelt, looking up from organizing some juniper berries. "Something bothering you?"

Firestar didn't deny it. "It's Sandstorm," he confided. "I'm worried about her. She seems sick." He explained Sandstorm's fatigue and sickness.

Cinderpelt nodded. "I'll keep an eye on her, without her noticing," she promised. Firestar nodded and left the den with a heavy heart.

Despite her illness, Sandstorm insisted on joining Firestar, Cloudtail, and Brightheart on a hunting trip. Firestar breathed in the scents of the forest and listened intently.

There was a rustle in the bushes behind him. He turned to see Sandstorm stalking a mouse. She pounced and missed the mouse by a whisker. Firestar stared at her in surprise. Sandstorm was usually one of the best hunters in the Clan! He leaped on the mouse as it darted past him and took its life with a quick bite. He turned to see Sandstorm staring at her paws.

"I . . . I don't know what's wrong with me . . . I just felt dizzy . . ." It pained Firestar to see the usually spirited she-cat so downcast. He gave her ear a gentle lick.

"It's all right. You must have eaten something rotten by mistake. You'll be back in top form by tomorrow." Sandstorm nodded uncertainly, still not looking up. Without warning, she collapsed by his paws, eyes closed.

"Sandstorm?" gasped Firestar. "Cloudtail! Get Cinderpelt!" Cloudtail sped off. "Sandstorm . . . Sandstorm! Wake up!"

A few minutes later, Cinderpelt sped into the clearing, accompanied by Graystripe and Cloudtail. Firestar was licking Sandstorm frantically while Brightheart murmured words of comfort. Cinderpelt quickly waved a few herbs under Sandstorm's nose. To Firestar's great relief, Sandstorm opened her eyes and gazed around in confusion.

"Lie still, Sandstorm," said Cinderpelt. She beckoned Firestar out of Sandstorm's hearing. "I don't know what's wrong with her, Firestar. I've been watching her and Yellowfang never taught me about this sickness."

Cinderpelt looked so helpless for a moment that Firestar tried to ignore the icy paws running down his back to say a few words of comfort. "You can talk to the elders and the other medicine cats. You'll figure it out. You're a brilliant medicine cat, Cinderpelt. Yellowfang would be proud of you." Cinderpelt nodded. Graystripe wandered over. "Bad news?" "Cinderpelt doesn't know what's wrong with her . . ."

"We'll figure it out, Firestar. Sandstorm's tough. She'll be fine."

"Are you done talking in hushed tones?" called Sandstorm with a touch of her usual spunk. "If I'm dying, I'd like to know."

"I'm going to take you back to my den and do a check up," said Cinderpelt.

"What's going on?" asked Goldenflower, walking up to Firestar and Graystripe as they waited outside Cinderpelt's den. "The whole Clan is talking about how our leader's mate is ill."

Firestar shuffled at the ground uncomfortably and explained Sandstorm's mysterious symptoms. To his surprise, Goldenflower's mouth twitched, and she padded quickly into Cinderpelt's den. A few minutes later, Cinderpelt, Goldenflower, and Sandstorm came out.

"I knew it!" said Goldenflower. "If I've seen it once, I've seen it a thousand times. Young Sandstorm here is—"

"Firestar," said Sandstorm clearly. "I'd like to talk to you alone." They left the camp and walked a short ways into the woods. Sandstorm turned and faced Firestar, a strange blazing look in her deep green eyes.

"Firestar," she said. "I'm going to have our kits!"

_**A/N: There you go. It gets much, much better! More adventure and romance. Please keep reading. This is my first fic so I would love some reviews (constructive criticism only please)! I've got 10 nice looong chapters typed up, so if anyone enjoys this I'll post some more.**_


	2. Sandstorm's Choice

_**A/N: Many thanks to my fantastic reviewers! I've paragraphed both chapters for you, as I was asked. So ENJOY! I wanted to explore the difinitive moment when Sandstorm chose Firestar over Dustpelt. Such drama! Review and you will get **__**another**__** chapter pronto! Completely FREE!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of the characters. Erin Hunter does. I do own this story though, so no stealing!**_

2

Firestar sat stunned for a minute, then a deep purr broke from his throat. He pressed his muzzle against her flank and twined his tail with hers. When he was finally able to speak, he said, "I hope they'll be as beautiful as their mother." Sandstorm purred and licked his ear. Images of orange-coated kits danced in front of his eyes. Kits! He was going to be a father!

They wandered back to camp, tails twined together. Goldenflower waited nearby.

"I'd never mistake the signs of a young she-cat with her first litter," she said. "Cinderpelt is young, and there have been no kits in camp since she became medicine cat. You'll soon be moving into the nursery, Sandstorm!"

Sandstorm stiffened. "I'm not ready to be a queen yet. I can still hunt! I can do my warrior duties. There's no need . . ." Goldenflower bundled her off to the nursery as Graystripe hurried up.

"Sandstorm is going to have my kits!" said Firestar, then stopped, realizing that those were exactly the words Graystripe had used about Silverstream.

But Graystripe was not offended. "Wow, congratulations! Looking at you and Sandstorm, I'm guessing they'll have _very_ orange coats . . ."

"What's this?" asked Mousefur. "Our mighty leader is going to be a father! Well, well. I suppose we all knew you've been Sandstorm's mate for moons . . ."

"And been padding after her for a few seasons before that," teased Graystripe.

The rest of the clan started gathering around, offering congratulations. Even Dustpelt managed a curt nod. He had been in love with Sandstorm for seasons, and resented her choice of Firestar over him. But he had found new love in Fernpaw, and was learning to make peace with the past. Firestar nodded back.

A few minutes later, he broke away from the crowd and hurried over to the nursery to see Sandstorm. He pushed through the brambles into the sheltered nursery. Goldenflower had made Sandstorm comfortable on a bed of moss next to Willowpelt, despite Sandstorm's protests.

"Really, Goldenflower, I'm not a kit! And there's no need for me to stay in the nursery.

"Nonsense," said Goldenflower. "You're a queen now, and this is your first litter. You'll need an experienced hand to guide you through."

"Do you want some fresh-kill?" asked Firestar. Sandstorm nodded. "I could do with a mouse or two."

They shared their meal, munching thoughtfully. "I wonder if they'll be he-kits, she-kits, or both?" said Firestar. "And we'll have to start thinking of names," said Sandstorm. "I'm sure at least one of them will have an orange coat, so maybe Flamekit or Cedarkit . . ."

Firstar's thoughts drifted back, farther back, to when Sandstorm had been an apprentice and he a new warrior . . .

_"Want to see Frostfur's new kits?" Fireheart asked Graystripe. "Sure," said Graystripe, and they bounded over to the nursery. _

_Sandpaw was there, watching the kits roll around playfully just outside the nursery. "Aren't they beautiful? said Frostfur._

_"Yes!" said Graystripe enthusiastically._

_"Graystripe!" shouted Longtail. "Patrol!" Graystripe bounded off._

_Frostfur nodded. "Time to go in, kits," she said. Two of the kits wandered into the nursery, but the last stayed out._

_"Do I have to go in?" whined a golden brown tomkit._

_"Yes, Brakenkit, you do," said Frostfur._

_Brakenkit scowled. "I won't," he pouted._

_"Brakenkit," said Sandpaw, "You're mother's right. Aren't you hungry? It's time to eat."_

_"I want to play," squeaked Brakenkit._

_"Then you're in luck," said Sandpaw gently. "You've got moons and moons of play ahead of you. Then you'll be an apprentice and get to do important training to become a warrior! But for now you can play and play and play. Right now, though, it's time to eat."_

_"Oh . . . okay," said Brakenkit. He wobbled into the nursery._

_"Thank you, Sandpaw," said Frostfur. "Someday you'll be a great mother." She went into the nursery, leaving Sandpaw looking embarrassed but pleased._

_"Do you want to be a queen?" asked Fireheart cautiously. "You are really good with kits." Sandpaw's eyes flashed up to meet his own. _

_"Yes," she said quietly. "I think all she-cats want to have their own kits someday. After I'm a respected warrior, and if I find the right mate, who knows? . . . do you want father kits?" _

_Fireheart thought for a moment. "Yes," he said. "I guess. I'm not the best with kits, but I could learn. And it would be a wonderful thing to make kin with a cat you love. If I find the right mate, who knows?" _

_Fireheart felt his pelt tingling warmly as she gazed at him. Then Dustpaw called across the clearing. "Hey, Sandpaw, let's go hunting! Leave the great warriors to their affairs."_

_The warmth left Fireheart, and in its place was a cold paw around his stomach. He knew Dustpaw had been padding after Sandpaw for moons. He thought Sandpaw liked him, but maybe not. Sandpaw glanced towards Dustpaw. For a moment, indecision flickered in her green eyes. They flicked from Fireheart to Dustpaw and settled on Dustpaw._

_Can I have lost her?__ thought Fireheart. __Is Dustpaw the mate she wants? I thought we had something special . . ._

_Sadness filled Sandpaw's eyes. Fireheart knew what she was thinking as clearly as if she had said it out loud. __Dustpaw wants to be more than friends. He'll never be content without that. And he's afraid Fireheart is ruining his chances._

_"No thanks, Dustpaw," said Sandpaw. Fireheart saw sadness in her for a friendship that might die with this choice, but no regret. As Dustpaw slunk out of the camp, she turned her deep green eyes to him._

_"Want to go hunting?" she asked. And Fireheart knew he had won. Whatever challenges their relationship might hold in the future, he was the one she wanted. Sandpaw had made her choice._

Firestar turned to look at Sandstorm beside him. They had come a long way since then. And he felt in Sandstorm's whole being, in her face, her voice, the sparkle in her eyes, that she was content with her choice, and that each of them had found the right mate.

_**A/N: I like reviews. A lot. Plus I have 8 beautiful chapters written up, waiting for you! No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome.**_


	3. The Gathering

_**A/N: Many thanks to my wonderful reviewers! It's good to know someone's enjoying this as much as me. Read and review for more lovely long chappies!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to:**_

_**The lovely, wonderful person **__**(cough) Peachfoot (cough) who spotted the grievous canon error in chapter 2. (Which is now corrected, so don't go looking for it. And don't ask me. (hides face in shame)) As I promised, this prompt update is for you, oh great guru of the Warriors canon. May all fanfic writers be endowed with your extensive knowledge! **_

_**And soooo . . . The FirexSandness continues, trying to help correct the sad lack of FirexSand fics! (8 or so stories for this wonderful ship! My favorite ever!) **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of the characters. Erin Hunter does. I do own this story though, so no stealing!**_

3

A moon and a half passed. Firestar went to one Gathering, while Graystripe, whose foot had been injured in the battle, stayed behind, as did Sandstorm.

Sandstorm was not enjoying sitting around in the nursery. She was one of the Clan's most active and useful warriors, and was not used to doing nothing but gossiping with the other queens all day while Firestar hunted for her.

In the absence of her warrior duties, Sandstorm tried to make herself helpful around the camp. She looked after the elders and helped Cinderpelt organize her herbs. She was also trying to be helpful in the nursery by helping Willowpelt look after Sootkit, Rainkit, and Sorrelkit. Sandstorm was especially fond of Sorrelkit, and was even giving her some pre-apprentice training.

Firestar missed having Sandstorm always ready for any border or hunting patrols and was realizing how much he relied on her. She was a reliable warrior and the finest hunter in the Clan. He spent every spare moment in the nursury or going on short walks with her. He felt anxious, remembering how Graystripe's mate Silverstream had died giving birth. Graystripe understood his worry and the two friends often went hunting together, talking all the time as they had when they were apprentices. Firestar always felt better after talking to Graystripe.

"Being leader can be just as stressful in times of peace as in times of danger," Firestar said to Graystripe on one of their hunting trips.

"At least you can always be near Sandstorm," said Graystripe. "Imagine how I felt while Silverstream was pregnant, only getting to see her at Gatherings . . ."

Firestar felt that he understood more of Graystripe's painful affair with Silverstream. _If Sandstorm had been from a different Clan . . . if she had died . . . would I have left my Clan to take our kits to their mother's Clan? Probably not. I'm Clan leader and I have a responsibility to my Clan. But if I had been a young warrior, like Graystripe was . . . I would have wanted the kits to grow up around cats that knew their mother, around their mother's friends . . . maybe. But look at Bluestar. I would want them to be ThunderClan warriors. If, that is, Sandstorm died . . . __STOP IT!__ Sandstorm is __not__ going to die. But Silverstream . . . no. Stop thinking like this, it's pointless. Sandstorm is not from a different Clan and she's not going to die. _

Another Gathering was approaching. Sandstorm's belly had grown rounded and one day, as Firestar lay next to her while she napped, he felt the stirrings of kits within her belly. _Our kits, _he thought proudly. _I'm going to be a father!_ _It won't be long now._

Sandstorm woke and gazed blearily at him. "You're grinning like an idiot," she purred affectionately. "What's got you so happy?"

"Just thinking about the kits," said Firestar.

"I think about them every minute," said Sandstorm. "And not just because they're making me as clumsy as a fat old badger! Getting to the Gathering will be tricky."

"Ah," said Firestar uncomfortably. He had given this a great deal of thought. "I think it's best if you don't come to the Gathering . . . in your condition . . . I don't want you tiring yourself."

"Absolute mousedung," replied Sandstorm spiritedly. "I'm fine. Plenty of queens expecting kits make it to the Gathering each moon. Silverstream did. I'm a warrior as well as a queen."

At the mention of Silverstream, cold paws grasped Firestar's heart. Her fate, surely, was extremely rare. But then, so was a cat like Sandstorm. "Yes . . . but I'm worried about you. I don't want you endangering the kits . . . it won't be long before they're born."

"Exactly. I want to talk to older queens about what to expect in the birth." She flicked her tail gently across his ears. "Don't worry . . . I'll be careful. You know I'm tough as brambles!"

"And just as prickly," grinned Firestar, trying to hide his worry. She batted him playfully. Goldenflower padded into the nursery. "Did I hear you say Sandstorm's coming to the Gathering?" she asked. "Well, I'll look after her for you, Firestar." Sandstorm rolled her eyes in exasperation at Firestar. She had had quite enough of Goldenflower's "looking after" her in the past few moons.

ThunderClan assembled in the center of the camp. Bramblepaw was there, hoping to see Tawnypaw at the Gathering. Ferncloud was there, with Longtail, and Dustpelt, whom she was talking to. Though Dustpelt looked at her with a tender care, Firestar noticed that once or twice he glanced at Sandstorm, with a strange look.

_If I had never come to the forest, Sandstorm would be pregnant with Dustpelt's kits right now, _he realized. _He knows how different things might have been. Dustpelt might even have been leader, or deputy. _

Something in him sympathized. _She chose me, and it wasn't my fault. But in a way, I did steal her from him. He loves Ferncloud but he's still a little resentful. Things could have been so different. _

With a jolt, he realized that he and Dustpelt were a lot alike. He knew that he had loved Spottedleaf, but accepted that that was over. He now knew that Sandstorm was the love of his life. _Dustpelt knows he loved her. _But with Spottedleaf, it would never have worked. She was a medicine cat much older than him. For Dustpelt, it was different. _Maybe she would have loved him back, eventually. If I had never come. Thank goodness he has Fernpaw now._

He shook himself. It was time to leave. "Let's go!" he shouted. The cats Firestar had chosen for the Gathering said their farewells and left through the bramble entrance. Graystripe was especially eager, as this would be his first Gathering as deputy. Sandstorm padded determinedly beside Firestar, her pale ginger tail twined in his dark orange one. The kits were slowing her down, but she stubbornly kept up as best she could.

At the edge of Fourtrees, Firestar paused for a moment before flicking his tail. ThunderClan plunged into the clearing, yowling. All around, the cats of RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan were assembled. Hundreds of eyes watched as the ThunderClan cats separated and began to talk to members of other Clans. Firestar leaped up on the Great Rock with Leopardstar, Blackstar, and Tallstar.

"Greetings, Firestar," said Tallstar politely. Leopardstar and Blackstar nodded in greeting.

Firestar surveyed the Clans below him. Sandstorm was talking to Tallpoppy, Graystripe was sitting with Feathertail and Stormfur, and Cloudtail was talking to Onewhisker. He could see cats all around the clearing glancing at Sandstorms swollen belly and whispering. He knew that they were all gossiping about him and Sandstorm. Their love was no secret, and yet it gave him an uncomfortable prickle for their relationship to be so public. Would his fatherhood change his position as leader?

And, he suddenly wondered, what would it be like to be both father and leader to the kits? He would have to punish them fairly, and always strive to avoid favoritism. Would the kits understand the difference between his roles in private and in public? _Am I ready to be a parent? _he wondered.

It suddenly seemed so much more complicated. He knew he would love and enjoy the kits, but it would be another even more complicated burden of responsibility. StarClan gave kits to their parents, a gift to be treasured. It was up to them to shape their children's characters, to make the loyal, loving, responsible, and compassionate.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Tallstar rise to call the Gathering to order.

"Cats of all Clans," he said. "WindClan is doing well after the battle with BloodClan. Prey is in moderate supply, and our warriors' wounds have healed. However, we found a patrol of ShadowClan warriors on our territory."

Firestar glanced quickly at Blackstar. He did not trust Tigerstar's old deputy. Blackstar stepped forward.

"ShadowClan has no need to hunt on WindClan's territory," he said smoothly. "Some of our warriors must have wandered over the border by accident."

"I didn't say they were hunting, I just said they were on our territory," hissed Tallstar. "Stay on your side of the border. We're ready to fight and none the weaker for the battle."

Tension crackled in the air. Firestar stepped forward quickly to report on ThunderClan. "As you know, my deputy, Whitestorm, was killed in the battle," he said. "He was a noble warrior for many moons."

"All the Clans will mourn him," said Leopardstar.

"Thank you," said Firestar. "Before he died, Whitestorm suggested Graystripe as his successor. His choice was wise, and I have chosen Graystripe as the new ThunderClan deputy. Graystripe is here tonight at his first Gathering as Clan deputy."

"Graystripe!" yowled a several cats. Graystripe was well liked by most of the Clan cats, even managing to wrangle grudging respect from RiverClan during his stay with them. Many already knew he was deputy, as Featherpaw and Stormpaw, now Feathertail and Stormfur, had spread it around RiverClan.

As Leopardstar began her report on RiverClan, Tallstar said to Firestar in a low voice, "I heard that Sandstorm is expecting kits."

"Yes," said Firestar.

"Nervous?" asked Tallstar.

"I . . . " Firestar's head filled with the fear he had pushed back for the past moon.

_Silverstream, yowling in pain, Cinderpaw's calm meows, Graystripe's panicked voice . . . tiny, motionless kits . . . Silverstream growing weaker, her last farewell to Graystripe, his crushing grief, the pain of it . . ._

Tallstar saw the panic in his eyes. "Don't worry," he said. "Sandstorm is strong and healthy. Think how many kits are born every year to healthy queens . . ."

"I know . . . but this is _Sandstorm. _If she . . ." He shook himself mentally. He was talking to another leader, albeit an allay. He must stop this weakness. "I'm sure you're right, Tallstar," he said as Leopardstar finished her speech.

Firestar, Graystripe, and Sandstorm walked home together in front of the rest of the ThunderClan cats. " . . . I'm so proud of them," Graystripe was saying. "I wish I could have been at their warrior ceremonies."

Firestar was silent. He could feel tension building between WindClan and ShadowClan. He did not trust Blackstar, and would most likely be forced to side with his allay, Tallstar. But the Clans did not need such disputes so soon after their uniting in the battle against BloodClan. He had hoped the peace would last longer, and that all he would have to worry about was the impending birth of his kits.

"Graystripe," he said. "We should organize more patrols on the ShadowClan border.

Graystripe blinked, and stopped in the midst of his ramblings about Feathertail and Stormfur. "Right, Firestar," he said. "I'll see to it."

"Firestar?" asked Sandstorm. "What's wrong? You are so troubled."

She was so precious. He couldn't lose her. Sandstorm, ShadowClan, and the ghost of Tigerstar, Bramblepaw, still trying to prove himself, Dustpelt, still a little resentful, Blackstar, a looming threat, all were weighing on his mind.

"I . . . I don't know," he lied. But then he spoke with honesty. "I can feel a storm brewing. Trouble is approaching from all sides."

_**A/N: Writing Gatherings is hard! (sniffle) **_

_**Review and you will get one absolutely FREE chapter, very promptly. Constructive criticism is cool, (I'll try my best to use it) but flame and you will face my hot wax and feathers!**_


	4. Omen

_**A/N: Bramblepaw and Bluestar make appearances, and things start to heat up! Enjoy! A cliffie . . . but I have the chapters all ready to post . . . if anyone wants to review, that is. evil grin.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of the characters. Erin Hunter does. I do own this story though, so no stealing!**_

4

Bramblepaw wandered into the nursery. "Hi, Firestar," he said. "How are you doing, Sandstorm?"

"I'm good, thanks, Bramblepaw."

"Do you need something?" asked Firestar.

"I was just wondering if we could do some training . . . I'm hoping to soon become a—" Bramblepaw broke off.

"A warrior, of course. We _should_ start thinking about your ceremony." Guilt stabbed through Firestar. He had been neglecting Bramblepaw's training to spend more time with Sandstorm. "Let's do a little right now, then. I'll see you later, Sandstorm."

Bramblepaw and Firestar were soon gathered in the sandy training hollow, practicing fighting techniques. Firestar was impressed with his apprentice's strength and skill. He was ready to be a warrior.

They rested for a while and talked. "There's not much more I can teach you," said Firestar. "You're almost ready to be a warrior." Bramblepaw's eyes shone with excitement. "Great! I'll be able to show the Clan what a loyal warrior I can be . . ." Firestar knew he was thinking about his treacherous father. Bramblepaw was struggling to move out of Tigerstar's shadow.

"I think the Clan already knows how loyal you are," said Firestar. "You took a great step to proving it when you refused to join Tigerstar."

Bramblepaw winced. "I keep seeing him, lying in a pool of blood . . ."

Firestar understood. The image of Tigerstar's death would haunt him forever. He had lost nine lives from one terrible wound.

"I have to fight so hard!" Bramblepaw burst out. "Over and over I have to prove my loyalty! It's not fair!"

"No, it isn't," said Firestar. "You have to work twice as hard, as did I. But I think you can do it. Bramblepaw, look at me. If a kittypet can become Clan leader, you can prove your loyalty."

"Maybe Tawnypaw wasn't strong enough to fight for acceptance. Maybe she wanted the easy way out," said Bramblepaw, his eyes clouding.

"Maybe," said Firestar. "Is Tawnypaw going to be a warrior soon?"

"Yes," mumbled Bramblepaw.

"You miss her, don't you."

"Yes. Yes, I do, Firestar. And I'm worried about her. WindClan and ShadowClan . . ."

Firestar sighed. "Yes. It seems that already we are fighting among ourselves."

"You understand what it's like to be worried about cats you love, don't you," said Bramblepaw.

"What do you mean?"

"Every cat in the Clan can see how worried you are," said Bramblepaw boldly. "You're uptight, and tense, and you spend all your spare time with Sandstorm."

Firestar looked intently at his apprentice. "You see right through me! Well, your mother says it's normal to be worried about a first litter."

"Will you mentor them?"

Firestar had given this a great deal of thought. "No. And neither will Sandstorm. We'd be too soft with them, and it's good for young cats to get to know warriors who aren't their parents. And speaking of mentors, I'm proud of you, Bramblepaw. You've learned a lot."

"Thanks, Firestar. I owe it to you. It's a great honor to be mentored by my Clan leader."

"Yes, I know. Bluestar mentored me herself."

_**A/N: I was going to end it here, but the lack of FirexSandness and shortness made me decide to combine chapters! So you get a double dose! Firestar's dream is almost word for word the flashback to Silverstream and Graystripe in Chapter 3 except with him and Sandstorm, you might notice. **_

_**Anyway, enjoy! This chapter is one of my personal favorites!**_

_Sandstorm, yowling in pain, Cinderpelt's calm meows, his own panicked voice . . . Sandstorm growing weaker . . ._

"_Firestar," she said. "I love you. I've always loved you and I always will. Take care of our kits."_

"_Sandstorm! No!"_

_His crushing grief, the pain of it . . ._

Firestar woke with a jolt, panting, his horror filling his body. He was in his den, and Sandstorm was safe, lying beside him. He smelled Spottedleaf's sweet scent and heard her say, _"Firestar, you cannot let your fear blind you to your duty."_

"Spottedleaf! Will this dream come true?"

_"Some things come to pass no matter what one does to stop it. Others may be changed"_

"It can't come true. I won't let it!"

_"You must stop a death."_

"How can I save her?"

_"StarClan is needs you . . . don't be late."_

Spottedleaf's scent faded. Firestar leaped up. He needed to go to the Moonstone.

Sandstorm awoke. "Where are you going?"

"To the Moonstone. StarClan is calling me. I had a dream."

"I'm coming with you."

"No! Please. You're a queen. You're supposed to stay in the camp. I . . . I need you safe here."

Sandstorm bristled. "This is a message from StarClan. You'll need a trusted pair of paws."

"I'll take Bramblepaw. He needs to go to the Moonstone before he's a warrior."

Sandstorm stared intently at him. "It's about me, isn't it? I can tell."

"No . . . I just don't want to risk—"

"Don't lie to me, Firestar. I can read your thoughts. What did you see? Was I dying?"

"It's all going to be fine! I just need to talk to StarClan."  
"So I _was . . . _that's not going to happen. Don't be afraid."  
"I can't lose you, Sandstorm."

"I'm not going to die. It was just a dream."

"It was so real . . . you were—the kits were coming and you were in pain . . ."

"It's not going to come true."

"Please . . . just stay here. I need to talk to StarClan."

"Firestar . . . I know you're worried about me. Maybe your own anxiety caused the dream."

Firestar shook his head. "I will not let this happen. Be safe."

"Do what you feel you need to do, Firestar. I love you."

"I love you too." For a moment they pressed close to each other. Then Firestar slipped out and woke Bramblepaw, Cloudtail, and Graystripe. Under the full moon, they set out, leaving Cloudtail in charge of the camp.

Sandstorm was troubled. Could the dream come true? Somehow she felt it could, though maybe not how Firestar had seen it.

She wanted to be there for him. Maybe it would help him talk to StarClan about her if she was nearby. She slipped out of the den and went to wake Brightheart.

Firestar, Bramblepaw, and Graystripe passed through Fourtrees and into WindClan territory. All was still. All cats were fast asleep, and dawn was far off.

After journeying for some time, they reached Highstones and the Mothermouth. Bramblepaw and Graystripe waited outside while Firestar journeyed deep into the cave to talk to the warrior ancestors of the Clans.

He lay with his nose touching the Moonstone and was soon sent into a dream.

"They went this way," said Sandstorm. She and Brightheart stood at the edge of the training hollow, gazing over towards Fourtrees.

"Are you sure about this?" said Brightheart uncertainly. "In your condition . . ."

"Yes, _I know! _But I'm sick of sitting in the nursery while Firestar hunts for me! I'm sick of being fussed over while I sit in the camp! _Firestar needs me. _I'm not going to sit around pretending to be to fragile to lift a paw!"

"All right!" said Brightheart. "Just—don't strain yourself."

Sandstorm gave a disgusted snort.

"_Well done, Firestar," said Bluestar. Firestar was sitting at Fourtrees, surrounded by the warriors of StarClan. Directly in front of him was Bluestar, strong and wise, her gray-blue fur shining in the starlight._

"_You fulfilled the prophecy of Spottedleaf. Fire saved the Clan."_

"_I'm trying my best, Bluestar."_

"_You are one of the greatest leaders the forest has ever known. Your head is balanced by your heart, your learning with your love. But tonight we have called you for another purpose."_

"_My dream . . . Sandstorm."_

"_You must save the life of a cat who has a great destiny laid out by StarClan. There are times of trouble ahead, and this cat will be greatly needed."_

"_Who is it? Sandstorm?"_

"_No. His name is Crowkit of WindClan."_

"_ShadowClan is about to attack WindClan!"_

"_You must do what you need to do . . ."_

_The warriors of StarClan began to fade._

"_Wait!" yowled Firestar. "What about Sandstorm? What can I do to save her?"_

He woke, panting. He leapt up and raced to the entrance of the cave.

"We need to get to the WindClan camp," he panted. "Fast." Graystripe, Firestar and Bramblepaw sped towards the WindClan camp. They burst into the center of a circle of brambles. The smell of ShadowClan was faint on the night air.

"WindClan! Wake up!" Graystripe yowled. WindClan cats tumbled out of their dens all over the clearing.

"ShadowClan is about to attack!" shouted Firestar. Even as he spoke, he heard Blackstar's battle cry.

ShadowClan burst into the WindClan camp, and fighting broke out at once. Clumps of fur flew everywhere and cats yowled and screeched. Graystripe tackled Cedarheart. Firestar leaped at Blackstar and dug his claws into the ShadowClan leader's dark pelt. Blackstar growled and tried to shake him off, but Firestar clung on, slashing viciously with his claws.

Russetfur dealt him a fierce blow from behind. He fell to the ground, stunned, his pelt matted with blood. Next to him was Bramblepaw, who had just been knocked down by Rowanclaw.

_"Firestar! Crowkit!" _rang Spottedleaf's voice. He turned, to see a dark grey young cat, six moons old, leap onto Blackstar. The ShadowClan leader turned and was about to deal a vicious blow, but Firestar leaped forward and pushed him away from the apprentice.

"Come on!" he yelled desperately, dragging Crowkit away from the fight. "Bramblepaw, go and get as many warriors as you can!" Bramblepaw darted off.

"Do you hear something?" asked Brightheart.

"Yes . . . a battle!" The sounds of crashing pawsteps, and Bramblepaw skidded into Fourtrees from the WindClan territory.

"We need more warriors!" he panted. "ShadowClan is attacking WindClan!"

"Come on!" cried Sandstorm.

"You can't!" protested Brightheart. "You're not a warrior right now, you're a queen!" Sandstorm glared at her.

"Firestar attacked Blackstar," panted Bramblepaw. "But Russetfur slashed him from behind. He's badly hurt. Dripped blood all over me. We need Cinderpelt."

"Firestar—hurt? B-badly? I . . ." Sandstorm stared at the fresh blood all over Bramblepaw. Suddenly her face contorted in pain and she slumped against Brightheart.

"Sandstorm!" cried Brightheart and Bramblepaw. They gently lowered her to the ground. Sandstorm stared up at them, fear filling her eyes.

"The kits are coming . . . get Firestar . . ." she murmured.

_**A/N: DUN DUN DUNHHHH . . . My first cliffie! Of course you **__**could**__** have the next chapter pronto . . . **__**if**__** you review. It's all written up and ready to post. Constructive criticism only, please!**_

_**But if you're mean and flame anyway? Just go away, man. Just go away. Quietly. And I won't hurt you.**_


	5. Holding On

_**A/N: Sorry! It's been a week! (gasp) And I left you with a cliffie! Well, I was in Yellowstone without computers, flush toilets, or DSL. Anyhoo, taking some reviews into consideration, I have revised this chapter.**_

_**As a cautious new fanfic author, my fic is rated T (mostly) because of this chapter. That's probably incredibly soft, but I thought it might be unpleasant for younger kids.**_

_**And now . . . drumroll . . . the continuation of my cliffie! Enjoy! Reviewers rock!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of the characters. Erin Hunter does. I do own this story though, so no stealing!**_

5

"The kits are coming . . . get Firestar . . ." murmured Sandstorm.

"Cinderpelt. You need Cinderpelt," said Bramblepaw shakily.

"No," rasped Sandstorm firmly. _"Firestar. _He needs to be here when the kits are born, Bramblepaw. Please . . ." she moaned.

Bramblepaw pulled Brightheart aside. "What now? Why did you let her leave camp just moonrises from her kitting?"

Brightheart gave him a look of anguish with her good eye. "How was I to know they would come early? You know how she is! She was going stir crazy, she wanted some adventure. I couldn't refuse!"

"What exactly are we supposed to do about this? Neither of us knows a thing about delivering kits."

"I can hear you two whispering!" shouted Sandstorm. "I _told _you what to do!"

The two cats glanced at her. She was shaking, and already seemed much worse. Was something wrong? It seemed really bad . . . "Get Cinderpelt and the warriors. I'll stay with her," said Brightheart. Bramblepaw streaked off.

"Leave me alone, you kidnapper! I'm fine. I need to fight for my Clan!" said Crowkit. Firestar was dragging Crowkit through a small hollow filled with bracken.

"You're a kit! You shouldn't be fighting," said Firestar.

"Tallstar _was_ in the middleof my apprentice ceremony when ShadowClan attacked," scowled Crowkit.

"So you have had no warrior training at all. You need to get away from the fight."

Crowkit bristled. "I can fight just fine. Why do you care so much anyway? You should be back there, fighting!"

"Look. I was told by StarClan to protect you. We need to get to Fourtrees, you'll be safe there."

"Oh, please. You probably want to take me prisoner! _StarClan_ told _you_ to protect _me?_ Why me?"

"Um . . . I don't know."

Crowkit gave a snort of disgust. "I'm done with this foolishness." He turned, racing away. Firestar was about to go after him, then paused, gazing at the reflected stars in a puddle before him.

"Spottedleaf! He's right! WHY do I have to protect him?"

The medicine cat's scent wafted on the night air. Her voice echoed all around him. _"Firestar. I told you he will have a great destiny. He will be one of WindClan's finest leaders, in time. He may also be chosen the help save the Clans."_

_Crowkit? A great leader? _thought Firestar. _I wouldn't have guessed that._

"What do you mean, 'save the Clans'? Spottedleaf, what will happen to us?"

_"A new prophecy is coming. A time of darkness approaches. Cats will soon be chosen to save their Clans, and Crowkit may be one of them."_

"A new prophecy?"

"_Yes, Firestar. A New Prophecy. Your kits will be part of the new generation of the New Prophecy. New cats will rise to help lead the Clans through the darkness."_

"A prophecy, like 'Fire will save the Clan?'"

"_Yes. You fulfilled the Prophecy. Now you must make sure Crowkit can help with the New Prophecy, and fulfill his destiny."_

"What do I have to save him from?"

_"If no cat intervenes, he will die tonight. I have seen this."_

Firestar's head swam. He gazed into the puddle. A blurry image floated to the surface. There was Crowkit. He was rolling over the ground as though thrown forcefully. Firestar gasped as Crowkit rolled over the edge of a cliff.

"_Firestar. You must make sure he survives the battle, for this is one fate that __can__ and __must__ be changed. If he lives, I know that he will lead WindClan. Make sure he lives, Firestar."_

Her scent began to fade.

"Can I change Sandstorm's fate? What about the dream?"

But Spottedleaf was gone.

"Brightheart. Get Firestar," said Sandstorm, suddenly calm with purpose.

"But you need—"

"He needs to be here. I want my kits' first memories to be of him."

"Sandstorm, are you s—" Sandstorm merely gave her a look. Brightheart backed away, muttering something like, " . . . this is why you and Firestar are a good match . . . both as stubborn as pigs and commanding as LionClan . . ." Brightheart turned and ran towards WindClan territory.

It was getting worse, much worse. Sandstorm shuddered with a new spasm of pain. She bit her lip, trying not to cry out. Why had she always thought queens were soft? This was more painful than any battle wound.

_Stay calm, Sandstorm. You are tough. You've dealt with worse pain . . . well, no, you haven't. _

She remembered how Firestar had wanted to be with her at the kitting. If only he were here now for her and the kits. They had agreed he would stay to welcome their kits into the world, she wanted them to meet their father as soon as their mother. Not to mention this would be so much easier if he were here.

_I've gotten soft, sitting around without warrior duties, _she thought. _I don't need comforting. I am a warrior and I can deal with the pain. _

She remembered the queens at the Gathering, all trying not to scare her about kitting.

" . . . well, it _is _painful but not so bad for such a healthy young she-cat as you . . ." Tallpoppy had said. How wrong she was.

" . . . you mustn't worry too much about it. The reward is greater than the cost," was Mistyfoot's comment. Well, it had better be.

" . . . just take deep breaths and look into your mate's eyes . . ." had been Morningflower's advice. If only she could follow it.

_I wish Mother was here. I always thought she would help me with my first litter. Mother, StarClan, what should I do? I feel . . ._

She choked back a yowl. The pain must stay inside.

_What is happening to me? I'm scared and I feel small. What happened to the toughest warrior in the Clan? Is the mother, the queen in me blotting her out?_

_Being a mother had better be worth this . . ._

_Is this right? Surly it isn't supposed to be so painful . . ._

_What if it's all wrong? What will happen to me? To the kits?_

_Why is there nothing but pain . . ._

_Firestar . . ._

_StarClan, am I dying? Is this what it feels like?_

_Firestar . . ._

Firestar padded purposefully in the direction Crowkit had taken. Future leader of WindClan or not, prophecy or not, no kit would die if he could help it.

_No __kit_little orange faces danced in front of his eyes. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Sandstorm and the kits? It would still be moonrises before the kitting. He had a mission. Where had Crowkit gone? Best to head for the gorge. Crowkit would probably be going in that direction.

He paused. Something was wrong. So wrong. He could just feel it. Somewhere, Sandstorm was in pain. _No, impossible. You're delusional. You can't possibly know that. _

But . . . they had a deep connection. Sometimes it was almost as if they shared thoughts and feelings. Could the kits be coming? No. Not for a few moonrises, that was what Cinderpelt had said. And yet . . .

He glanced back towards his territory. Could it be possible? _No. Even if it is, she's safe in camp and I'll be back soon. Now for Crowkit._

"Firestar!" screamed Brightheart, racing from the direction for Fourtrees. Firestar froze.

"Brightheart? What's the matter?" He already knew, really. He just didn't want to believe it.

"Sandstorm's kits . . . your kits . . . they . . . they . . ."

"Brightheart! Tell me!" He was sure now.

"They're coming, Firestar. She went into early labor when she heard you were badly wounded!"

_Oh, StarClan! _The moment he had dreaded was here.

"Brightheart, I'll be back in camp as soon as—"

"She's not in the camp! She's at Fourtrees!"

"WHAT? Why? What's going on? Why did she—"

"I'm sorry, Firestar!" sobbed Brightheart. "She was so bored, she just wanted a little adventure, a little midnight walk. We thought it would be moonrises before the kits came and she's so stubborn, I couldn't say no anyway, and now she's in so much pain I feel sure it's going wrong—"

"_Going wrong?" _He remembered the last kitting that went wrong. Silverstream died giving birth to Graystripe's kits. _StarClan, no!_

"Yes, Bramblepaw's gone for Cinderpelt, I don't know much about kits but it seems wrong. Nothing's happening but pain and oh, I didn't know what to do, I just didn't know . . ."

_StarClan or Sandstorm? StarClan or Sandstorm?_

A jolt of anguish shot through Sandstorm. _Firestar knows, _she could feel it. _He's as scared as I am. Maybe more. _The connection between them was stronger than ever since they had become mates.

Her body shook with another spasm of pain. In the past few minutes, the pain had grown much worse. She took a shaky breath, gazing at the stars. They were so beautiful. This was a good place to be. Her kits would be delivered under the stars, in between the territory of the Clans. Her mind cleared, she pushed the fog of the pain back.

She knew what Firestar had been brooding about for the past few months. Silverstream. Firestar had been there when she had died. _Silverstream died for her kits, _Sandstorm realized. _In a way, she gave her life for theirs. _

_I will be as strong as she was. I am alone and in pain, without a medicine cat, but I will be strong for our kits. I will not give in to pain._

Queens were strong in a different way, she thought. _Maybe I'm not a warrior right now. Maybe I have been a little soft, a little dependent, a little clingy. Maybe I have been resentful of my weakness. But there are different kinds of courage. I do wish Firestar was here, but I can do this on my own if I have to._

_I have to stay awake. I have to stay alert._

The kits moved inside her. They seemed reluctant to move into the world. A surge of fierce protection and love flashed though her. Maybe mothers were the fiercest warriors of all. She would do anything for them.

_Until now, it's been about Firestar and me, about our love for each other. But now, it's about the kits too. If . . . if it comes to it, I will be as strong for my kits as Silverstream was for hers._

A tear rolled down her cheek as the pain shook her again. Every minute made that seem more likely . . .

_If it comes to it, __I will give my life for theirs._

"ShadowClan is attacking WindClan! Firestar says go to the WindClan camp!" shouted Bramblepaw. Warriors burst from their den and raced in the direction of Fourtrees. Bramblepaw raced over to Cinderpelt's den.

"Sandstorm's kit's are coming early! She's at Fourtrees," he said in a low voice. "It doesn't seem quite right. She's in a lot of pain but the kits don't seem to be coming."

"StarClan help her!" said Cinderpelt, quickly gathering supplies.

"She wanted Firestar, but I came for you."

"Very sensible. Help me with this!" Cinderpelt hobbled around her den, thrusting packages at Bramblepaw. He saw with dismay how slowly she moved. _We'll never get there in time._

_Love or duty?_

"Firestar?" asked Brightheart. "Aren't you going to come to Fourtrees?"

"I . . . just a minute." He moved away from Brightheart, through a few bushes.

Spottedleaf's distinctive scent wafted around him. Starry and glowing, she appeared. _"Firestar! You have a duty to StarClan!"_

"But I also have duty to Sandstorm!"

_"Sandstorm wouldn't want a kit to die."_

"I don't want Sandstorm to die!"

_"Of course not. But you must remember that as a leader, your duty to __me,__ as a representative of StarClan, comes first."_

"My duty is to Sandstorm now, Spottedleaf. I loved you but she is my mate and my new love. You know that."

Spottedleaf began to pace, trying to hide her hurt. _"This isn't about love! This is about StarClan and the New Prophecy! If Crowkit dies WindClan may be doomed. StarClan will watch over Sandstorm and protect her as best we can."_

"That's not good enough. I'll still have time to save Crowkit

afterwards." He turned and raced towards Fourtrees with Brightheart on his heels.

"_There is no time!__" _Spottedleaf's voice rang after him.

_Hold on._

That was all she could think, her whole world was simply to hold on, not to slip into the void that was so near. Every passing second made her situation worse. Suddenly she was in grave danger.

_I have to save the kits. _That was her urge, her drive, her purpose. _Deliver them or die. Most likely both. _She would bring them into the world at the cost of her own life. But she couldn't. She tried, but when she pushed, nothing happened.

_Pain. How much more can I stand?_

Not much more. She was close to breaking, and yet she wasn't afraid. She heard voices whispering to her, the voices of StarClan, her father, her brother, her mother.

All she wanted in the world was to deliver her kits, and see him again. He would come, she knew. She just had to hold on a little longer.

Firestar ran like he'd never run before. The battle, Crowkit, now Sandstorm, there was so much to do tonight.

Sandstorm. StarClan, she was stubborn. It was one of the things he loved about her. He knew why she had followed him. Of course, she could never pass up an adventure, especially when the past moons had been so devoid of excitement. While he'd been fighting ShadowClan patrols and hunting down foxes, she'd been sitting in the nursery.

_Well, there's a reason why queens stay in the nursery. Now look what's happening. _

He understood her stubbornness, all right. He only hoped she wouldn't pay dearly for it.

"_I feel sure it's going wrong," _Brightheart had said. Firestar grunted in frustration. Everything was going wrong suddenly.

"_There is no time!__"_ Spottedleaf had called after him_. For everyone, time is running out._

Another starry form appeared beside Spottedleaf.

"_Do you think he will make the right choice in time to save Crowkit?" _asked Bluestar.

"_Yes . . . I have faith in him."_

"_Don't be too hurt, Spottedleaf. You always knew they were destined for each other. You and Firestar were never meant to be, though he still cares for you."_

"_I know. I . . . knew he would move on, he was so young when we met. I know where his loyalty and love is now. It is hard to hear him say it though."_

"_You yourself gave him your blessing to be with her. You must try not to resent Sandstorm."_

"_I do not. But I care for him more than any other, while he loves another more than me," _said Spottedleaf.

"_He had a boyish affection for you. He loves her as a mature cat. She means more to him than anything. If Sandstorm dies, ThunderClan will collapse," _said Bluestar.

_If she dies, all my lives will leave me at once, _thought Firestar, paws pounding on the dewy grass.

He was close now, very close. He sensed her presence, she was near. He found himself looking frantically down a ravine into Fourtrees.

_Where . . . _There! There she was, a foxlength from the Great Rock, her ginger fur silvery in the moonlight. Silvery . . . his paws skimmed over the grass, racing towards her. He saw, as he grew nearer, how still she was. _Sandstorm, please be okay . . ._

"_We must save her. Spottedleaf, you're a medicine cat. What is wrong with her?"_

_Spottedleaf gazed into the distance, her eyes glazed. "I can see her, and thi kits. The kits are in the wrong position. The only way to get them out is to push as much as she can, but it will be very painful. Death might be easier, and she is close to it. She is drifting into unconsiousness. I—I can't see if she __will__ die. Her future is clouded and yet to be determined. Firestar is near. Perhaps he will be able to keep her awake," _said Spottedleaf.

"_She must live. Her kits must live, they also have a part to play in The New Prophecy. Perhaps," _said Bluestar, _"there is something we can do to help."_

_Not even StarClan can help me now, _thought Sandstorm.She knew she was drifting. Her body could only take so much pain. Her vision was fogging; the stars were only distorted blobs of light.

_I will be brave. I __have__ to hang on . . . I have to save my kits, no matter what . . ._

_Firestar . . ._

_If only he was here, it would be so much easier to . . . stay awake . . ._

_It hurts. Why aren't the kits coming, why . . ._

_I can hear his voice. _She must be hallucinating, she must be. It was only a wish, nothing more. She thought she could hear him calling her name, but he was so, so far away. She sensed his presence, could swear she felt the warmth of his pelt. She tried to speak, but everything was so distant, so . . .

_He is here. That's what matters._

_**A/N: C-c-c-cliffie! And you thought she was in no danger! Nice long chapter, and oh, the drama! Surely worthy of reviews! **_

_**Comments and constructive criticism very much appreciated. I love hearing what you guy think! **_

_**You don't have to critique, it just helps me get a handle on my audience if I know how many people are reading and enjoying, and what they like most.**_

_**So if y'all can find it in your hearts to reeeeview I will get the lovely Chapter 6 up ASAP!**_

_**No flames, please. I am sure none of my readers are flamers, but to the occasional psychoneuratically disturbed weirdo who likes ripping other people's work for fun: Remember the hot wax and feathers? Well, I have pitchforks and torches too. And I'm not afraid to stick 'em somewhere painful. Consider yourselves warned.**_

_**TEASER: The title of Chapter 6 is "Angels of Death—or Salvation."**_

_**(I have a weakness for melodrama, fyi.)**_


	6. Place of Darkness

_**A/N: You were all tho thweet with your reviews that I just **__**had**__** to update promptly!**_

_**Again, this story is rated T mostly because of this chapter. Maybe that's kind of soft, but I thought it might be unpleasant for younger kids. I've tried to do the birth as tastefully as possible while telling the story. So, you know the drill: enjoy! (and review!!!) **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of the characters. Erin Hunter does. I do own this story though, so no stealing!**_

6

_StarClan, can't she go any faster? _wondered Bramblepaw.

Cinderpelt was limping terribly slowly as they followed the warriors towards WindClan territory. Bramblepaw was itching to race ahead. Fourtrees wasn't far, but at the rate they were going . . .

He paused impatiently, jiggling with energy. Cinderpelt was crawling over a log, so slowly he stepped backwards uncertainly, not sure if she wanted help.

"Just the stream ahead now," he encouraged her, through the bundles of herbs in his mouth.

"Don't swallow those," said Cinderpelt shrewdly. She clambered through a patch of bracken, paying no attention to the thorns.

"It's just . . . Sandstorm's in real trouble." _We'll never make it in time . . ._

"Sandstorm!" gasped Firestar. Despite his injury, Firestar bounded down the slope with the speed of LeopardClan. There she was, lying prostrate with pain in the shadow of the Great Rock. In instants, he was at her side.

"Sandstorm?" Her eyes were glazed, her expression, distant. "Talk to me. Please. Sandstorm, talk to me!" He looked around desperately. Only Brightheart was there, sobbing silently.

He leant to listen for her breath. She was still breathing but seemed to be drifting somewhere in between unconsciousness and wakefulness. He threw himself down beside her, pressing his fur to hers. She was warm and yet so, so still.

He was shaking with fear now. "I love you, Sandstorm. Don't do this to me," he whispered. He buried his face in her pale ginger fur and was silent for a moment. Then he murmured, "I love you, I love you, I love you. I want to spend my life with you. Sandstorm, please . . . wake up."

Dark . . .

Empty . . .

Floating . . .

She was in a strange place. In a way, she could sense Firestar's closeness to her body, but her body seemed distant.

_I have to go back. For him._

So far away. He was so far away. In the distance, she heard his familiar voice raised in panic. The words were so distant. She strained to hear.

"_I love you, Sandstorm."_

_He loves me so much. Of course, he loved Spottedleaf too . . . _this still bothered her.

"_No more, Sandstorm. He will always remember me as his first love. But his heart is with you, he has told me this."_

_Spottedleaf?! _wondered Sandstorm. But nothing could surprise her anymore. _What Spottedleaf says is true. _The last little piece of anger over Firestar's first love melted away.

"_I love you, I love you, I love you."_

_I love you too! _She wanted to tell him. But her body, so far away, didn't respond.

"_I want to spend my life with you."_

_Me too. I have to wake up and live!_

She tried to remember what it felt like to move. She struggled to twitch her distant body.

"_Sandstorm, please . . . wake up."_

She wanted to. She wanted to see him again, no matter what. She loved him so much it hurt . . . every fiber of her ached to be with him, to talk to him. She loved him _so much. _Her heart swelled.

Wait a minute . . . _I can feel my body! _She had become aware of her body around her. _I'm awake!_

Well, she wasn't going to waste her time.

_StarClan, please save this one precious cat. _

She moved slightly, barely more than a twitch. Her lips parted. He leaned close to her mouth and barely made out the words. _"I love you too."_

"You're awake!" She merely sighed. "Cinderpelt's coming. You'll be okay. You'll be okay," murmured Firestar pushing himself as close to her as he could. With what seemed a huge effort, she opened her eyes and gazed into his.

"Firestar," gasped Sandstorm. "You came. I knew you would."

"I'm right here, Sandstorm. I'm right here."

"I know. I love you so much." Her eyes flicked over his wounds.

"You're injured . . ."

"It's nothing, worse than it looks. I've just lost a little blood. It's you I'm worried about."

Firestar's heart ached with fear. His stomach was heavy with foreboding.

She sighed again, and closed her eyes as though incredibly tired.

"You have to stay alert. Don't drift off," he said fearfully.

"I'll try . . ." she whispered.

"Don't let yourself sleep."

"I blacked out . . . then I felt you were here and tried to wake up."

"Is—is it that bad?" said Firestar uncomfortably. It didn't seem fair. These were his kits too, but she had to take the pain.

"You have no idea," said Sandstorm, her lips twitching ruefully.

"I . . . I . . ." he shuffled uncomfortably, trying desperately to change the subject. "W-why did you follow me?"

_DO NOT show him how far gone you are, _Sandstorm told herself. _Don't worry him. He has so much to worry about . . . act normally. _"I'm sorry. I just wanted to leave the camp. And I thought it would be days before the kits came . . . but then I heard you were injured and . . ."

"I'm fine, fine. Cinderpelt will patch me up," mewed Firestar.

She nodded, then turned to Brightheart.

"Thank you for getting him, Brightheart."

Brightheart nodded uncomfortably, her ears twitching.

The three looked up, hearing the sounds of a patrol of ThunderClan warriors crashing through the nearby underbrush towards the battle.

"Cinderpelt can't be far away,"said Firestar hopefully.

Cinderpelt hobbled along determinedly, but still slowly.

_I don't want to overtax her, but—hmm. _Bramblepaw remembered some of the elders tales about Cinderpelt's stubbornness as an apprentice, her refusal of any help.

"Cinderpelt, please can't you go a little faster?" he begged. "There's so little time."

"I'm going as fast as I can, young Bramblepaw," she grunted dismissively.

_She's used to being a crippled medicine cat, _thought Bramblepaw. _But she could be stronger than she thinks. If I can just find that old stubbornness, maybe—_

"Do you need help?" he asked. "I can boost you over the rocks."

Cinderpelt's glared at him. Her speed increased tenfold and a look of stubborn determination hardened her jaw. She sped ahead of Bramblepaw, racing to the edge of the stream and splashing through the water, then bursting onto the land, her bad leg dragging behind her.

Bramblepaw smiled to himself as he raced to catch up. _Same old Cinderpelt, just like I've always heard. _They were very close now.

Cinderpelt watched suspiciously as he waded through the stream. "Were you trying to manipulate me, Bramblepaw?"

"No! I just knew you could do better. I was trying to motivate you."

Cinderpelt gave him an odd look, the starlight shining on her gray fur. For a moment she stared at the stars.

She gazed at him intently, "You know how to motivate cats. Keep that skill."

Bramblepaw shivered as they came close to the edge of Fourtrees. The voices of StarClan spoke to medicine cats. It was a little creepy. He shook his head, pushing away these thoughts, and followed Cinderpelt down the slope of Fourtrees.

Firestar gasped with relief as Bramblepaw and Cinderpelt raced down the slope.

"Over here!" cried Firestar. They rushed to meet Sandstorm, Firestar, and Brightheart in the shadow of the Highrock.

Cinderpelt immediately began unpacking her herb bundles beside Sandstorm. Bramblepaw hovered a foxlength away, uncertain if his help was needed.

"Go and fight, Bramblepaw," said Firestar. He knew that Bramblepaw was itching to earn his warrior name. Bramblepaw turned and rushed for the battle, and after a moment's hesitation, Brightheart followed, leaving Sandstorm, Cinderpelt and Firestar alone.

"All right, Sandstorm. Deep breaths. You'll get through this, it's all right. Firestar's right here. Calm, slow breaths."

Firestar watched anxiously. What could he do? He licked Sandstorm's ears furiously, trying to comfort her. Cinderpelt gave Sandstorm poppy seeds and some strange roots. Agonizing minutes passed.

"I don't think your herbs are helping, Cinderpelt," observed Sandstorm. Cinderpelt gave an attempt at a reassuring smile, then pulled Firestar out of Sandstorm's hearing range.

"This isn't going right!" said Cinderpelt in a low voice to Firestar.

"What . . . what do you mean?"

"The kits are stuck somehow. If she wants to try to complete the birth, it might work. She'd just have to push as hard as she possibly can, but it will be very painful, and she could easily fall unconscious and. . ."

"But if she doesn't try?"

Cinderpelt shook her head. Firestar knew exactly what she meant, and his heart cried out with pain, while Sandstorm wailed with her own pain.

"_Firestar!" _screamed Spottedleaf, her voice echoing. His head filled with a vision of Crowkit, running along the side of the gorge.

_Please, Spottedleaf . . . I have my own kits to worry about._

"_Firestar, without this cat, eventually there will be no WindClan and only three Clans in the forest. He will save WindClan and __he will die tonight__, without you. Please, Firestar, make the right choice. Will you let this kit die? What if that was your son?"_

Firestar winced. But he knew what he had to do. _Spottedleaf—there is only one cat that I would obey if they told me to leave my mate right now. _ _And that is my mate herself._

"Sandstorm, I—should I stay with you? If I do, Crowkit of WindClan will die."

She didn't ask how he knew this. She understood his connection with StarClan and didn't asked questions. All her understanding beamed from her deep, green eyes.

"How can I need you more than this kit? How can I let him die when you could save him? What if that was our son? Go."

_Spottedleaf said the same thing but I wouldn't listen to her. All right, Spottedleaf, Sandstorm agrees with you. Crowkit, I'm coming._

"Sandstorm—promise me you'll try your hardest to birth the kits. If you don't . . ."

"I'm a warrior, not a kittypet," said Sandstorm. "I'm going to try. It's my best chance."

"You can do this, Sandstorm," Cinderpelt was saying. "It's going to be painful, but you can do it now that you've made up your mind . . ."

"Cinderpelt, StarClan has given me a task – " began Firestar, but Cinderpelt interrupted.

"Go. It's best not to have any tom cats around for this part anyway."

Firestar licked Sandstorm's face.

"I love you. Be strong."

"I love you too," said Sandstorm. "I'm going to be okay."

Firestar turned and pounded towards the gorge.

_If only I knew that was true, _thought Sandstorm. _I'm not sure at all._

She felt the kits shift and pushed hard, feeling them start to move into the world . . . finally. _I think can save them. Maybe. As for me . . . I'm in the hands of StarClan. My skill, my speed, my strength . . . it all means nothing now._

_**A/N: (sigh) Ah, FirexSandness. Short-ish but more soon, (cough) if you review. (cough) I post more promptly with more reviews! I know lots of people are reading . . . drop me a line for more story! Beautiful chapters all typed up, just waiting to see if anyone wants them . . . could be up by tonight or tomorrow, if anyone cares . . .**_

_**Comments and constructive criticism only pweeze, if you don't already know. No flames. Remember, it's your choice, flamer: hot wax and feathers or TAR and feathers! (I'm expanding my service.) And complementary torch-and-pitchfork treatment to all flamers!**_

_**I'm saving the Angels of Death or Salvation chapter for next chapter, probably. Soon the fates of Sandstorm and the kits will be revealed. I've had you hanging for . . . how many chapters now? Don't worry, not much longer until you **__**know.**__** And it may not be exactly what you expected, whatever you think is going to happen . . . (evil chortles)**_

_**RANDOM FACT: I was actually a C-section baby. I was in the wrong position so they had to a Cesarean. Feral cats, however, do not have surgeons or operating rooms.**_

_**That was totally random but maybe it influenced me. Just an observation.**_

_**RANDOM FACT #2:**_

_**The description of what it's like to be unconscious is from my own experience. So don't tell me that's a weird scene, it is 100 realistic. Except for the StarClan bit.**_

_**Yes, I have passed out. Six times in my life.**_


	7. The Birth

_**A/N: Tada! Long chappie. More action/adventure than before. The story is really heating up! I hope you enjoy it! Review for more lovely long chapters!**_

_**Again we have possibly T rated tasteful birth situations. You second graders, yes, you, please talk to your parent/guardians about this. (They have no idea what you're doing on the Internet, do they? Mine don't, not that I'm doing anything bad; they're just oblivious. Well, talk to them or else go and read about JoJo's Circus.)**_

_**Beware**__** of cliffie and more suspense.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own Warriors or any of the characters. Erin Hunter does. I do own this story though, so no stealing!**_

7

The massive tabby warrior surveyed the scene at Fourtrees. The pale ginger queen was shaking violently as her kits began to be born. Nearby the crippled gray medicine cat hovered, whispering words of comfort. The warrior smiled to himself. Blackstar had given him the important task and he would fulfill it with pleasure. This would be like ShadowClan in the kit-stealing days of Brokenstar.

The crippled medicine cat would be no problem. The queen was near death. It would be easy to compromise them, leaving the path to the kits clear.

The queen and her kits were the keys to Firestar's heart. Firestar was the ruling force in the forest. But he would do anything to get his kits back; Blackstar could easily control him once the kits were captured. If Firestar could be controlled, ShadowClan would rule the forest.

The plan had been concocted at a moment's notice, when he had seen the queen go into labor from afar. He, Russetfur and Blackstar had quickly decided. Blackstar would keep Tallstar busy, Russetfur would try to distract Firestar and keep him out of the way. The warrior had seen Firestar looking after a WindClan apprentice. Russetfur would most likely capture the apprentice to distract Firestar. The rest of ShadowClan were already at work fighting WindClan and ThunderClan. And he himself would steal Firestar's kits.

They had hoped to get at the ThunderClan leader's kits ever since the rumors about his mate's pregnancy had started flying around. But they had been sure the kits would be well guarded. StarClan had blessed them when the queen went into labor on the very night of the WindClan attack, and far from the ThunderClan camp. Everything was going perfectly. All he had to do was wait.

Toms got very emotional about kits when their mates died. The warrior chuckled to himself. Ridiculous. He'd never had kits. They were a weakness. Weak cats like Firestar would easily be blackmailed when their kits were threatened.

Perhaps he would kill the queen, just to make Firestar care more about the kits. But by the looks of her, he wouldn't have to.

"Crowkit!" shouted Firestar. _Where is he? _The fight had spread all over WindClan territory, to the RiverClan boarder. Occasionally he glimpsed one of his warriors fighting side by side with WindClan. Firestar raced near the RiverClan border, where a group of cats was fighting. He saw Thornclaw, Onewhisker, and Graystripe, all being badly beaten. He pulled a clawing tom off Thornclaw and gave him a vicious bite, sending him yowling over the RiverClan border.

"Invasion!" Firestar saw Mistyfoot and a patrol of RiverClan warriors attack the ShadowClan tom.

"ShadowClan's attacking us!" screeched Onewhisker. The RiverClan warriors hesitated.

"If you don't help, Blackstar will attack you next!" warned Firestar.

Mistyfoot nodded to the patrol of RiverClan warriors, who began to fight on WindClan's side.

"Crowkit!" called Firestar. "Where are you?" Bramblepaw, bleeding and panting, stumbled over to Firestar.

"Firestar!" he gasped. "Russetfur—she . . ."

"Yes, Bramblepaw, for StarClan's sake, what is it?"

"She's got this WindClan apprentice, eh, Hawkpaw . . ."

"Crowkit?"

"Yes, well, almost an apprentice, she's holding him down and she told me to tell you to come and get him since you care about him so much."

"Where are they?" Firestar's heart began to pound painfully. He just hoped Crowkit wasn't by the gorge, like in his vision. Knowing Crowkit, though, he probably would be. A RiverClan warrior called Whiteclaw had died in the gorge, but that wouldn't stop Crowkit.

"Over by the gorge . . ."

Firestar and Bramblepaw raced towards the high cliffs over the river. They stopped on a small hillock and surveyed the scene.

There was Russetfur, holding down a struggling Crowkit.

Firestar and Bramblepaw padded down to the edge, Firestar watching Russetfur shrewdly.

"Stay here, Bramblepaw."

"Firestar, be careful. It must be a trap."

A few foxlengths from the struggling apprentice and the reddish warrior, Firestar stopped.

"So, you do care about this apprentice, as Blackstar said," said Russetfur. "One of our warriors saw you paying _particular _care to him."

"Let him up, Russetfur. He's a kit."

"According to him, he's an apprentice. And I'm not hurting him. I just want you to stay here for a while, to insure his safety. You are such a bleeding heart about other Clans."

_This is bad . . . why does she want me here? What are they trying to keep me away from?_

Crowkit twisted his head around, sinking his teeth into Russetfur's paw. She screeched and recoiled, letting Crowkit wriggle free.

Firestar flew at her, hissing and scratching. He ducked her swipes and tried to slide in towards her stomach, but she leaped onto his back. He rolled over, knocking her off, and they circled each other slowly, waiting for the next move.

Crowkit threw himself at Russetfur. The skilled warrior brushed the soon-to-be apprentice aside.

_This is it! _thought Firestar.

Firestar leaped forward, planning to pull Crowkit far away from the edge. Russetfur swerved, hissing as she saw the ThunderClan leader leaping past her. She snapped at Firestar's tail and caught on, yanking him backward. The two rolled over and over. Bramblepaw darted around watching the fight.

"Bramblepaw! Keep Crowkit away from the edge!" yelled Firestar through a mouthful of fur. Bramblepaw looked around for Crowkit. Crowkit had rolled into a rock near the edge. Bramblepaw threw himself towards him to pull him away, but Crowkit jumped out of Bramblepaw's way and threw himself at the battling warriors.

He snapped his teeth around Russetfur's leg. She launched herself with great force at Firestar, kicking Crowpaw with her free hind leg as she went.

It happened so quickly that Firestar barely had time to gasp. The next thing he knew, Crowkit had let go of Russetfur's leg and was rolling across the ground with the force of the kick. By the time Firestar had leaped out of Russetfur's path, Crowkit had disappeared over the gorge. Bramblepaw jumped to the edge, staring over. _NO! _thought Firestar. _Crowkit! I failed._

With vengeful fury, he flew at Russetfur and pinned her down.

"Firestar!" shouted Bramblepaw from the edge of the gorge. "Quick!"

"Hold Russetfur!" he ordered Bramblepaw. Bramblepaw quickly pinned down the ShadowClan deputy.

In an instant, Firestar was at the edge of the gorge. Somehow, incredibly, Crowkit was hanging by his claws to some tufts of grass.

"Hang on, Crowkit," mumbled Firestar. Behind him he heard yelps, and glanced behind him to see a thoroughly nipped Russetfur run yowling into the bushes, leaving a smug looking apprentice.

But there was no time to be proud of Bramblepaw. Firestar lowered his tail down for Crowkit to hold in his teeth. Crowkit leaned forward to grasp the tail, and, without warning, the tufts of grass gave way. Crowkit plummeted down the cliff, bouncing off protruding rocks until he stopped two foxlengths above the rushing water, lying on a narrow ledge, battered and bleeding.

Firestar peered down to the ledge.

_Dare I climb down? _he wondered. _Is it worth it? I might lose all my lives at once should I fall. An if I die—what will happen to my Clan, to Sandstorm, Graystripe, Cloudtail, Brightheart, and the kits? Is it worth sacrificing myself and everything I love? Just for the chance to save this one soon-to-be apprentice?_

Far below, Crowkit stirred feebly. Firestar imagined Sandstorm's face. _"What if that was our son?" _she had said.

_Yes, _decided Firestar. _It is worth it. What if the she-cat I loved was his mother? Every kit is some cat's son._

Watched intently by Bramblepaw, he began climbing down the edge of the cliff. Digging his claws and teeth into the rocks and tufts of grass, he slowly lowered himself toward Crowkit, breathing prayers to StarClan as he went. _One slip—one loose tuft of grass, and it could be all over, all my lives gone at once. _Using his tail to balance himself closer to the cliff, he descended. He dug his claws into a tuft of brown grass, then glanced down. Crowkit was very far below still.

"You can do it, Firestar!" called Bramblepaw. Firestar glanced up to Bramblepaw. As he jerked his head upward, the tuft of grass gave way, and he plummeted downwards, scrabbling to get a grip on the cliff. His claws painfully caught a grip on a rock with a jolt, feeling as though they would be ripped out of his paws. Breathing heavily, he thanked StarClan that he was still alive. He saw that he was now barely a foxlength above Crowkit and let himself drop gently, landing next to Crowkit and glad to be on solid ground again.

"Crowkit!" hissed Firestar. "Are you hurt?"

"Firestar? I—yes. I can't move my right paw. What happened?"

"Russetfur knocked you over the edge."

Crowkit growled. "The mangy—I'd like to—"

"Be quiet. I need to figure out how to get us down from here."

He looked around. Crowkit could not possibly climb back up. Below them was the rushing river. There was nowhere else to go. Firestar cursed. How was he supposed to get an injured almost-apprentice to land. _Whiteclaw died here, in these rushing rapids._

"Bramblepaw!" he called up. "If I don't come back, tell . . ." he trailed off. "Tell Graystripe what happened," he said, although that was not what he was going to say.

He sunk his teeth into Crowpaw's scruff and leaped off the ledge.

The dark warrior watched silently. The medicine cat was flitting around the queen frantically. Something was happening. The time was near. He only needed to make sure no ThunderClan warriors were around to defend them.

Dustpelt snapped at the heels of a retreating ShadowClan warrior. He, Brakenfur, and a few WindClan warriors were chasing a group of battered ShadowClan warriors back towards their territory by way of Fourtrees.

He gasped when he saw Sandstorm lying in the middle of Fourtrees. _Is she wounded? It can't be her kits, not yet. No matter. We've got to keep the ShadowClan warriors away from her and Cinderpelt. _He and his small group tried to chase the ShadowClan warriors back to their territory, but the warriors turned on Dustpelt and his patrol just beside the Great Rock. The fight broke out again, hissing, clawing, scratching. Tufts of fur flew through the air as the cats spread out around Fourtrees. This time with ThunderClan and WindClan were on the defensive, trying to keep ShadowClan away from Sandstorm and Cinderpelt. Dustpelt saw Sandstorm's body shaking and knew what was happening.

The first kit was being born in the midst of a battle._ That's got to be a first, _Sandstorm thought. The screeching and yowling drowned out Cinderpelt's calming voice. And yet Sandstorm liked it. She missed being a warrior. It was good to see a bit of action again, the most exciting thing in the nursery was watching spiders catch flies.

She saw Dustpelt glance at her from the midst of the fight, remnants of fury and sadness from so long ago flashing in his eyes. _Maybe he thinks these kits would have been his. Well, they wouldn't. Even if Firestar had never come I wouldn't have chosen him as my mate. He was always no more than a brother to me._

Suddenly the voices of StarClan rang around her, agitated, mumbling, indistinct. _I can hear StarClan . . . that can't be good. _She caught some of the words. _"Sandstorm . . . ShadowClan . . . plot . . . kits . . . Firestar . . . gorge . . . Crowkit . . . destiny." _Then came the voice of Spottedleaf, ringing clearly above the murmurings. _"Firestar's in the river."_

_No! Someone has to help him! He'll die! _

"Dustpelt! Firestar's in the river. Please . . . go help him." Dustpelt's eyes gazed unreadably into hers.

"I'm—sorry I hurt you. You were always like my brother. But you wouldn't leave Firestar alone. You wouldn't leave me alone . . . even after I made it clear we couldn't . . ." Her body spasmed again. "Dustpelt . . . for the sake of the friendship we once shared . . . do this for me."

Battling cats obstructed her view of him. But when she had a chance to glimpse him again, he was no longer there.

_Complications, _thought the watching ShadowClan warrior. Part of the fight had moved to Fourtrees. More and more ShadowClan warriors were being driven back to their territory. But he couldn't miss this opportunity. The queen was right there in the open. Sooner or later she would be left unguarded.

The water was icy cold and fast flowing. Firestar bobbed underwater, then came up gasping for air. He glanced around for Crowkit, who was nowhere to be seen. He dived under, opening his eyes in the greenish water. _Oh where, where . . . _THERE! Was that a glimpse of fur?

The current batted him mercilessly. His body spun around and around. He kicked frantically, moving towards the place where he had seen the fur. _There it is! _Something soft was floating with the current. He surged forward to find . . . an algae covered piece of wood. He clung to it, spluttering, looking around.

Wait . . . further upstream, was that an ear? Then he saw Crowkit break the surface, choking, then go under again. Firestar dived to see Crowkit crash into a rock, then begin sinking gently. _Uh oh. He's unconscious. I have to save him. This must be it! _

Firestar propelled himself downwards, fighting the current to go upstream. Crowkit was floating along the river floor, his fur tinted by the water, his eyes closed. Firestar kicked with all his might and managed to snap his teeth into Crowkit's scruff. The surface seemed very far away.

_KICK! Come on, you can do this. _He kicked with all his might, the waterlogged kit pulling him down. _Are you going to let it end like this? Come on! _But there were limits to what he could do. _Come on. Get to the air! Do not let Crowkit go. _The current was pulling them downstream, but not up to the surface. _Come on__! Give it all you got! _His lungs were bursting, his head was going woozy . . . the temptation to let Crowkit go and kick for the surface was overwhelming.

_Do not let him go. Save him or die trying! KICK! _His legs burned. Surely the surface was closer now. Just get to the light. Don't let Crowkit go. Don't let any queen have a dead kit. _Kit__! Do you want to die before meeting your own kits? Come ON! _He kicked wildly, frantically.

The moonlight was close. So close._ If you don't give it all you've got, you'll be dead. Then what good will reserves of energy do you? _The light was close, he could almost feel its silveryness lighting his face. _Remember Bluestar! StarClan can't save you from drowning! _The moonlight was all around him, blueish and cool . . . but his vision was starting to fail for lack of air . . . _COME ON! You have to live to be a father! _With his last reserves of strength, he broke the surface and choked in the air, almost falling unconscious. He kept a grip on Crowkit. _I hope you're happy with the job I did, StarClan . . ._

"_Very happy, Firestar," _said Spottedleaf. _"WindClan's future leader is saved."_

As though by the hand of StarClan, the current pushed them to the edge of the river, to one of the low mud banks on RiverClan's territory. With all the strength he could put into his forepaws, Firestar heaved Crowkit onto the bank. He didn't have the energy to pull himself upright, so he lay with his head on the land, exhausted. And there was . . . _Dustpelt, _scrambling down the muddy bank to help them. Dustpelt laid Crowkit on his stomach and pounded him to make him cough up the water he had swallowed. Then Dustpelt dragged the exhausted Firestar onto dry land.

"Um . . . Dustpelt, thank you." Firestar's eyes said it all—why?

"You're welcome. Sandstorm asked me to."

"Oh." What was he supposed to say? The two toms hovered over Crowkit, who had coughed up a lot of water and was breathing shallowly.

"I, uh, appreciate your help," mumbled Firestar.

"Well, you are my leader, and I am one of your senior warriors."

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Look, I think you and Sandstorm are . . . are perfect for each other. I'm—glad it worked out," mewed Dustpelt in a strained voice.

"Same to you and Ferncloud. I--didn't try to steal her from you. She made her own choice," muttered Firestar.

"I know. Mostly because I was stupid enough to insult you, she didn't like that. But we were good friends, and I'd like to be friends with you two again."

"I think that could be arranged," said Firestar.

"Good. Now I would suggest you get to Fourtrees. I'll take this kit back to camp. You should hurry to see Sandstorm. Her first kit is being born."

Firestar shivered, thinking of the ominous dream. He had to go, quickly.

"Firestar, you saved my life," meowed Crowkit, who was sitting up now and breathing well. "I knocked my head on a rock in the water, and the next thing I knew you were pushing me out . . ."

"That's all right. Just stay out of trouble and don't give your mentor too much cheek, okay?"

"I'll try," mewed Crowkit, lips twitching. "You're a legend. Now I see why. Thank you." Dustpelt helped him limp back towards the WindClan camp. Crowkit waved his tail to Firestar in farewell as he padded away, leaning on Dustpelt's shoulder and treading carefully on his injured paw.

Firestar thought of Sandstorm. _"Her first kit is being born." _Those words sparked unknown reserves of strength. Firestar raced to Fourtrees, knowing that his task for StarClan was complete.

Firestar was almost afraid of what he might see as he pounded into Fourtrees. The WindClan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan and a few RiverClan warriors were ripping and slashing at each other.

But there was Sandstorm, still moaning in pain, and beside Cinderpelt . . . a tiny, brown tabby kit! Firestar raced down the slope and up to Cinderpelt.

"Quick, Firestar. Lick the kit."

Firestar rasped his pink tongue over the tiny kit, a she kit, a light brown tabby with tiny, white paws and a white chest. She lay still for a moment, but then he felt her shudder and open her pink mouth to mew. A great, swelling love expanded inside him for the little creature that was his kin, Sandstorm's kin, the flesh of his flesh.

He couldn't see Sandstorm with Cinderpelt hovering around, but suddenly heard a great gasp, a sigh, and the squeak of a kit.

"This one's a she kit too," said Cinderpelt. She gently nosed another kit over to him, a darker ginger than Sandstorm, but lighter than him. He licked her gently and felt her wriggle, flopping her tiny limbs around feebly. A deep purr swelled form his throat, and the same overwhelming love filled him. The kit turned its closed eyes to him and gave a soft mew.

Cinderpelt was hovering over the exhausted Sandstorm. "Two kits. A small but healthy litter. Sandstorm, look! You have two beautiful, healthy daughters," she said.

Firestar nosed the kits over to Sandstorm. Sandstorm purred with joy and gave each kit a lick on the forehead. She and Firestar shared an amazed look. Firestar pressed close to his family. He and Sandstorm wrapped their tails around the kits and pressed close together. Around them, cats spat and hissed but nothing mattered but the four of them.

"I love you," he said. "All of you." Sandstorm gave him a look that said everything.

_This is a miracle, _he thought. _It's . . . I can't . . . These kits are __alive.__ How is that possible? How can we create more living things?_ For a moment, he caught a terrifying glimpse of powers greater than StarClan from which new life was made. He shivered, gazing up at endless sky, feeling very small.

"Look!" shouted a WindClan warrior. The fighting stopped. Enemies and allies alike gathered around, staring in wonder at the newborn kits.

"Over here," murmured a ShadowClan warrior after a few quiet moments. By mutual agreement, the warriors moved away, out of Fourtrees, leaving the family alone. Cinderpelt moved a ways away, giving them some privacy. And to Firestar, everything was right in the world.

Everything all right. The huge ShadowClan warrior knew better. He would always know a dying cat when he saw one. The queen was trying to enjoy the moment of her kit's birth, pushing away the darkness. Even her mate seemed unaware of it as he gazed in foolish wonder at the kits. But soon he would be called off to help Tallstar fight Blackstar.

Soon, except for the crippled medicine cat, the queen would be left defenseless and dying, her kits exposed. Soon he would make his move. That pretty queen could pretend she was all right and fool her mate all she liked. StarClan was coming for her. The birth had simply been too much for her system.

A smile curled Jaggedtooth's lips. He could smell the approaching death.

_**A/N: Whew, that was a long one. 10 pages in Word! I was going to split it into two, but I love my readers, so I decided not to. Surely my generosity deserves some reward! Pweeze review!**_

_**Sorry 'bout the cliffies. Once you get started with 'em, it's kind of addictive. But Chapter 8 is waiting in the wings, ready to see if it is wanted. It's all typed up and ready to go . . . see how I'm special? (jk) Review! Remember, you don't have to critique, just tell me if you enjoyed it.**_

_**ReviewsMore chappies. Comments + criticism + constructive welcome. Flames just go away and get a life. After you SUFFER! **_

_**I know you guys wouldn't really flame but I'm getting some threats as the story's tension rises, ahem. Don't even think about it. Unless you got a death wish, pal.**_

_**I PROMISE YOU: Next chapter will decide Sandstorm's fate, **__**once and for all**__**. I decided to have y'all hang for just one more chapter. I looove suspense almost as much as I love reviews. (That was shameless . . .) Enough flip-flopping on her fate; the next chapter is THE chapter that WILL decide it. Whether you think she will live or die, you may be surprised. Ba doom boom cha . . .**_

_**Au revoir, au next chapter! Think the story's winding down? Ha. Crowkit may be safe, but I got some more drama and fights left in this one. See you soon. **_

_**Angela**_


	8. Between Life and Death

_**A/N: I've waited a long time for this. This. Is. THE. Chapter.**_

_**It all built up to this one. By the end of this, you will KNOW. Sandstorm's fate, the dream, the ShadowClan plot, it's all coming together. Finally, finally, I'm going to decide whether she will live or die. Enough stalling. This is it.**_

_**Please read and review! You know the drill! More up soon! Really soon, if you review. Hint. Hint. Chapters all typed up, just waiting for people who want them . . . **_

_**Second graders, see the T on this story? That means "Time to close this window and go to the Playhouse Disney website." Got that? We have more unpleasant situations.**_

_**Sandstorm's mother is never mentioned, so I assume she died before Firestar came to the forest. I came up with her name and I own her. No stealing! **_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own Warriors or any of the characters from the books. Erin Hunter does. I do own this story though, and Sandstorm's mother, so no stealing!**_

8

Everything was right in the world. Here he was with the she-cat he loved and their newborn kits. _Joy is like an ache, _he thought. _An ache that swells inside you until you feel you have to scream it. _Instead, he purred deeply, turning to look into Sandstorm's beautiful green eyes.

"I love you so much," she meowed.

He rubbed his head against hers. They twined their tails tightly together while wrapping them around the kits, who were nursing. It was a moment he wished could last forever. "I love you too. I want to be with you forever. I want to spend my whole life with you."

She looked at him, her expression changing to fear, grief and pain. Tears filled her eyes.

"Sandstorm, what is it?"

"Firestar, can't you see?" she whispered. "I am weakened, so weakened. It was too much for me." She slowly leaned back against the Great Rock. Her daughters squeaked in surprise, looking up from their feeding.

_"CINDERPELT!" _yowled Firestar. _How can a cat go from joy to terror in just a few seconds? _The kits, scared by the sudden panic in their father's voice, huddled together, mewing pitifully.

Cinderpelt dashed around the Great Rock. "What's going on?"

"She—"

"Cinderpelt, it was too much," said Sandstorm softly. "I saved my kits. But it weakened me so."

Cinderpelt gasped. "I should have seen it! You seemed all right. You hid your weakness."

"Sandstorm, hold on," mewed Firestar. "It's _over_. It's all over. You're not in danger. You're fine!"

Sandstorm smiled. "Firestar, I had to save the kits. I used all my strength for that. And I had to hold on to see you again, to be with the kits. But I'm just . . . so . . . tired." She reached out a forepaw and pulled the mewling kits close to her, giving each one a gentle lick.

"You're stronger than you think! Don't let yourself go! You have to believe you can survive."

"Firestar. Every cat can tell when StarClan is calling to them . . . I guess it's my time."

"_Don't say that!!!"_

"Quickly, eat these," mewed Cinderpelt, pushing a few herbs towards them. Her voice was calm, though Firestar knew she knew how serious this was.

"You'll be all right, you'll be fine . . ." meowed Firestar, his voice full of panic. He leaned her against his shoulder, lowering her to the ground.

Her strength was ebbing. Sandstorm, the most beautiful, the fiercest warrior in the Clan, who had defeated warriors twice her size, had been conquered by her own kits. Summoning her strength, she lifted her head to lick his face. "Firestar," she said. "I love you. I've always loved you and I always will. Take care of our kits."

"Sandstorm! No!" The pain of his grief filled him. _She's dying, _he thought. _My dream is coming true! She can't die . . . _the thought of life without her filled him with immeasurable pain.

"Hold on, Sandstorm. You have to hold on," he said.

"I can't . . . anymore." He could feel her consciousness drifting.

_"No. How can this happen? She has always been strong. How can she simply let herself go like this?" _said Bluestar.

_"She gave all she had, down to her last reserves of strength, to bring her kits into the world alive. It was all she could do to stay awake for a few moments to talk to Firestar."_

_"We have to do something. There must be something we can do to help."_

_"Bluestar, nothing in the forest can save her. She gave all her life force to birth those kits. She has nothing left," _said Spottedleaf.

_"Firestar can do something."_

_"You know not even Firestar can help her."_

_"Surely his love can save her."_

_"Love will only go so far."_

Bluestar began to pace. _"He will collapse into grief. ThunderClan itself will collapse without a strong leader. He may even die, for he loves her more than life itself . . . more than life itself! . . . I have a plan."_

_"There is nothing we can do."_

_"Not if Firestar will make the ultimate sacrifice."_

Jaggedtooth frowned. Most likely he would have to steal the kits while Firestar grieved. He must not kill Firestar, though it would be easy. Grieving cats were very weak. But Firestar was more useful alive and manipulated than dead and with Graystripe leader. He would just snatch the kits when Firestar was blinded by grief. ShadowClan would soon be made great.

Not that he was a loyal ShadowClan warrior. He had joined BloodClan after Tigerstar's death. But after BloodClan was defeated in the great battle, he had slunk away to the Twolegplace . . . until Blackstar had contacted him to do ShadowClan's dirty work. In return, he would return to the winning side, the strongest warrior of the strongest Clan in the forest. His loyalty was to BloodClan no longer, for he never stayed on the losing side.

With luck, he could become leader of ShadowClan, after killing Blackstar and Russetfur. They were such weaklings, terrified of being caught stealing kits. Firestar had them under his thumb.

But he, Jaggedtooth, would restore the ShadowClan of Brokenstar's days. He would rule the forest and he would be above nothing.

He would control Firestar for a while, just long enough to take over ThunderClan. Then he would kill him. But in the meantime, Sandstorm's death would make it easier to manipulate Firestar. Soon, the kits would be all he had left of her.

"Goodbye, Firestar." Her eyes closed, her breath hissed slowly out of her lungs. The kits squeaked with fear, trembling.

_"NO! NO!" _Firestar's yowls pierced the night. He might die, die from the pain . . . _"CINDERPELT, DO SOMETHING!"_

Cinderpelt shook her bowed head. "I can't do anything. She's gone." Cinderpelt turned and ran away from Fourtrees, giving soft wails of grief. Firestar and the kits were alone.

The brown tabby kit curled into a ball, shaking, but the ginger one rolled over to him and pressed close. He moved away, hating himself for it . . . but he couldn't bear to look at his daughter. She resembled her mother so, probably she also had the same eyes. _How can I watch her grow up, every day looking more like her mother? How can I live?_

He bent down to Sandstorm, feeling her heart slow, the warmth leaving her. Slowly, he sat up, looking at the stars. And it finally penetrated that she was gone, and she was never coming back.

And Firestar's heart broke.

_"What? Where am I?" _said Sandstorm, her voice echoing. She was in a dark glade with a starry pool in the middle. Above her, the sky seemed very close. Where was Firestar? What had just happened? She couldn't remember. The kits had been born, she had been sitting with Firestar, so weak, and . . . oh, no.

_"No! I'm not dead! StarClan, where are you?"_

_"We are here," _came many voices, echoing around her. But she could see nothing, until three starry she-cats appeared. Bluestar, Silverstream, and Spottedleaf. Sandstorm looked down at her own fur, terrified to see it starry, but it was not. Yet.

_"Sandstorm," _said Bluestar gently._ "We have come to guide you to StarClan."_

_"No! No, no, no. I can't, I just can't! Not yet! Please! My kits, I have to see them grow up. Firestar, we have to be together! Please, Bluestar, I'll do anything to see them again."_

_"You will. You will watch them from StarClan, always," _said Spottedleaf.

_"NO! I want to raise my kits, please, Bluestar, __please__! There must be a way. I'm not dead yet, I can't be. My fur's not starry."_

_"No, you are not dead. Your heart has stopped beating but a part of your mind is still alive. You are unconscious and dying, and your spirit is in a place between StarClan and the forest. I must to take you into the sky to StarClan."_

_"No! If I'm not dead I can still go back!"_

_"Sandstorm, StarClan cannot give you the life force needed to return. We wish we could save every cat but we can only give leaders extra lives . . . follow me." _A starry path, pale as the milk Sandstorm had fed her kits, stretched from the glowing pool into the sky, as soft and insubstantial as mist. Sandstorm knew that if she walked on it, her fur would become starry and she would join StarClan and walk the skies forever.

_"You __will__ see them again. In dreams," _said Silverstream softly. _"It was a noble thing you did. Your kits could be walking to StarClan with you. Instead they will live . . . and you can watch them from the sky."_

Sandstorm sobbed, trembling with grief. The she-cats watched her, sharing her pain.

_"Didn't you say Firestar could . . ." _said Spottedleaf.

_"Perhaps—if he—there may be hope," _said Bluestar. The three StarClan cats gazed into the starry pool, which was showing Fourtrees and Firestar.

Just like that. Firestar hurt so much that his heart seemed to break. He felt himself collapse to the ground, his fur pressing his mates'. He knew he might lose a life as he followed Sandstorm into unconsciousness. The last thing he heard was the squeaks of the kits.

_I would do anything to bring her back. Anything. I loved her more than life . . . I would die for her if it meant she could live and raise our kits. But I can't, so maybe I will see her again if I die too. I don't care how many lives I have, I don't care. I'll die as many times as it takes and we'll be together. StarClan! I need to talk to you!_

He was drifting away. Everything seemed so distant. Fourtrees was gone and he was . . . somewhere else.

_We're alone, _thought the brown tabby kit. _Mother and Father are gone. It's just the two of us. _She held her sister close. Everything was so confusing. This place where they were was noisy and full of huge cats. She felt very small and confused. She remembered that she and her sister had been somewhere dark and quiet before. Then they had come here. It was so wonderful at first, with the two big cats . . . _Mother and Father, that's what they're called . . ._ the two big cats who cared about them and held them close . . . but now they were gone. Mother was dead and Father was gone. Mother was cold but Father was warm . . . yet he wouldn't wake up when she mewed. He was just gone. So was the cat with the dragging leg, who had left after Mother . . .

The only person she had was her sister. Her sister was a afraid as she was, shaking and mewing. The brown tabby resolved to look after her sister . . . she had been born first. She had to look after her sister. They were all alone. She lifted her little brown head and wailed.

Jaggedtooth watched as Firestar collapsed. Probably losing a life, the weakling. It would be so easy to grab the wailing little brats right now. But there was no telling when Firestar would awake, stronger with his fresh life. This had not been in the plan. Perhaps it would be best to wait until Firestar went off to bury his mate, probably leaving the kits with that stupid medicine cat who had run off.

It would be so easy, just now. But deaths also made cats vengefully strong. Even Jaggedtooth didn't want to mess with a bereaved Firestar.

He opened his eyes. He was in a dark hollow with Bluestar, Silverstream, Spottedleaf and Sandstorm. Sandstorm! There she was, alive and not a StarClan cat! They ran joyfully towards each other, colliding and pressing against close. A cautious joy filled them, but both feared it could not last.

_"I thought I would never see you again," _said Sandstorm in an echoing voice.

"I want to stay here, with you. Bluestar, I don't care if I have to die for good, I want to be with her."

_"That is the coward's way, and you are no coward. What about your Clan, your kits? You are a leader, and you must put your Clan first. Soon enough, you will meet again."_

_"I will wait many seasons to see Graystripe once more," _said Silverstream.

_No . . . _Firestar knew he had to chose the Clan over Sandstorm uThat was what being a leader meant. But it was so hard.

Shaking, Firestar and Sandstorm pressed closer, fearing another separation. Like two apprentices being punished by their leader, they watched Bluestar intently, waiting for her to speak again.

_"You said you wished to talk to StarClan. We are listening."_

"I want to give her one of my lives, or all of my lives. Whatever it takes."

_"Bluestar, your plan." _said Spottedleaf. _"Wasn't that it?" _Firestar and Sandstorm looked up with hope. Bluestar hesitated.

_"I don't know, nothing like this has ever been done before."_

"There has never been a love like ours before. I will do anything," said Firestar.

_"A leader's lives are essentially strength, life force, and healing. You love her more than your life. So if it was possible to transfer your life to Sandstorm . . ."_

"I'll do it! I'll try!"

_"Look through this and concentrate on how much you love her, on how much you would do for her. Try to push the life force into her."_

Bluestar pulled him to the starry pool. Gazing into it, he saw his and Sandstorm's bodies lying side by side. He concentrated, trying to push healing into Sandstorm's body from his own.

_"Are you sure this will work?"_ Sandstorm asked Bluestar. _"Isn't it too late?"_

_"There's still time. You are unconscious and dying, but you can still be saved by one of Firestar's lives, because you are not with StarClan yet. But I will have to lead you into the sky soon if Firestar can't save you."_

Firestar was concentrating, blocking out everything around him. He stared intently at Sandstorm's still body at Fourtrees, thinking about how much he loved her and was willing to give for her. He tried to _will _her to heal.

Later, he would never know how he had done it. He didn't know how it happened even while it was happening. All he knew was that after minutes of silence with no success, he let everything go but how much he loved her. He the feeling swell inside him until he felt his body could not contain it. Then he just wished with all his heart that she would grow strong and heal. He pushed his own strength into her. It hurt, like he was yanking something out from deep inside him, but he kept sapping his own strength and giving it to her.

_"You are losing a life, Firestar," _said Bluestar.The faint outline of a flame colored cat he had seen when he had lost his first life had grown a tiny bit clearer. He shook his head, looking down at Sandstorm's body and concentrating.

_"You are losing a life, Firestar," _said Bluestar.

Sandstorm gasped. _I can't bear it! How can he sit there throwing away a life? _

_"No, Firestar. Stop! Don't give me this, you need your lives for serving the Clan."_

"What is my life without you?" said Firestar, not looking up. "I want you to take it."

_"No, I can't accept this. StarClan gave you those lives to help you serve your Clan. Not me. They're not for me. I can't let you."_

_"You need to accept this!" _cried Silverstream _"You have borne two daughters, and they will have great destinies. They will be the pride and joy of both your lives. You have to live for your daughters." _

_"You have to heal, Sandstorm!" _cried Spottedleaf. _"You are the love of Firestar's life. Together you will lead a life of joy and bring each other through whatever darkness you face. Heal for Firestar."_

_"Sandstorm, you must live,!" _cried Bluestar. _"Without you, Firestar's leadership will collapse into grief, and with it, ThunderClan will collapse. You must help Firestar as he takes the Clan through a coming time of trouble. Live for the Clan."_

_"I want to! Of course I want to! Of course I want to live. But look at him . . ." _she gestured to Firestar, concentrating as he pulled the life force out of him. _"Do you think I can sit here watching him kill himself? This life was not meant for me, but for him. StarClan gave it to him for the service of the Clan."_

_"Yours is a rare situation. This has never happened before. But we, StarClan, approve. You can accept this without guilt, since Firestar is willing to give it. If you do not, he will lose it from grief anyway."_

_"What if he loses his last life? How could I live knowing he would still be alive if I had not taken this life from him?"_

_"Sandstorm," _said Spottedleaf. _"We cannot tell you what the future holds. But you can accept this without guilt. Please, Sandstorm. Firestar needs you. He loves you, you are everything to him, everything. I know . . . you have worried about his love for me. Don't. He was young, he had a kitlike affection and admiration for me. I will always love him, and he will always remember me. But he is yours. I want you to be together."_

_I can see why he loved her. She's . . . all right, Spottedleaf. _The last cold worry about Spottedleaf left her.

_Should I take the life? I want to. Of course. But it hurts to sit here while he . . ._

Firestar was frowning. It had seemed to work, but now the life, the strength, was not flowing easily into Sandstorm. It was as if she was pushing it away. He looked up.

One more starry she-cat had appeared, a cat Firestar had never known.

"Mother?" whispered Sandstorm. The she-cat rushed forward and touched her starry nose to her daughter's forehead.

_"Accept the gift and live, my daughter," _said the she-cat. _"You have found a rare love and you have many seasons of happiness ahead. Do not lose them." _The starry she cat gazed into her son-in-law's eyes. _"I am Streakpelt," _she said. _"Look after my daughter. I have watched you both as your love grew. I know you are the cat she was meant to be with. I give my blessing and love to you both, and to your newborn kits."_

The cats of StarClan watched the two intently.

_"Firestar," _whispered Sandstorm. _"Are you __sure__? I hate to see you do this."_

"What would a hundred lives be without you? Just let it happen. I need to finish this, quickly." He glanced fearfully at her pelt, which seemed to glow more starily than before.

She took a deep breath and nodded.

_"I will," _she whispered. _"Thank you."_

_"Hurry!"_ called Bluestar. _"I have to take her soon."_

"Just relax, Sandstorm. I almost have it."

She lay down, letting the feeling of strength flow into her.

Her spirit was galvanized, she felt the healing wash through her. As energy filled her, she felt the place between life and death fade, and became aware of her body, lying at Fourtrees. It was the strangest feeling . . . warmth rushed back into her body, her senses functioned perfectly. She was back.

Firestar watched as Sandstorm faded from the glade and her body at Fourtrees twitched. She was back in the forest. He had saved her.

_"You have seven lives left, Firestar. Use them well," _said Bluestar. He nodded absently, only wanting to go back to the forest. He gazed into the pool, watching as Sandstorm sat up and pulled the shaking kits close to her.

_"Your body is healing. In a few minutes you will return to the forest," _said Spottedleaf.

_"Guide the Clan well, Firestar. The coming darkness will test all the Clans. Your leadership will be much needed."_

"Yes, Bluestar."

_"Give Sandstorm and the kits my love," _said Streakpelt.

"I will."

Silverstream gave him a look. She knew he could not tell Graystripe about meetings with StarClan, but Graystripe knew what she wanted to tell him.

_"I will be watching over you, Firestar," _said Spottedleaf. The hollow was growing fuzzy and drifting away.

"Goodbye, Spottedleaf."

He opened his eyes to see that he had returned to Fourtrees. There was his family, waiting for him, alive and well. They were all together, and their joy was complete.

And this time, nothing could tear it away.

_**A/N: Awww . . . how could I bear to kill Sandstorm? She's one of my favorite characters! But I wanted to do something a little in between "live" or "die": almost die. Also Erin Hunter has said that Firestar lost a life during this time period. But wow . . . quell drama! I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did (cough) review (cough.) **_

_**The most heartfelt thanks to my reviewers! You make me feel welcome here and really make me want to continue this story. I like constructive criticism and comments, in case you don't remember. Again, you don't have to critique, but I really appreciate seeing how many people are enjoying this. **_

_**BUT if you flame, I will curse you with this Hebrew curse:**_

_**May you grow with your head in the ground**_

_**Like an onion. **_

_**Trust me, I know from painful experience, YOU DO NOT WANT THAT. I don't like flamers, not on my work or on anyone's. It's just mean.**_

_**Thanks to wonderfully kind reviews, I am going to continue this story longer than originally planned. It was going to go up to the kit's naming ceremony, but now I'm probably going to take it through their apprenticeship.**_

_**And no, this night of excitement is not over. Yes, Sandstorm and Crowkit lived, but what about ShadowClan, Blackstar, Tallstar, Jaggedtooth, and Bramblepaw? Will Squirrelkit and Leafkit survive the night or the kitnapping? No, I've got a lot more **_

_**drama to pack into this night before dawn. **_

_**Review and I'll see you soon. **_

_**Angela**_


	9. The Abduction

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own Warriors or any of the characters. Erin Hunter does. I do own this story though, so no stealing!**_

_**A/N: Please read and review! You know the drill! More up soon! Really soon, if you review. Hint. Hint. Chapters all typed up, just waiting for people to ask . . .**_

_**There has been some confusion about Jaggedtooth so I will clear that up. Jaggedtooth, as I'm sure you know, was a rouge cat who joined ShadowClan. After Tigerstar's death, he joined BloodClan for reasons unknown (as far as I can tell). During the battle between BloodClan and the forest cats, he grabbed Bramblepaw and was attacked by the rest of the apprentices. **_

" _**. . . Jaggedtooth abruptly dropped Bramblepaw, turning tail and fleeing across the clearing with all the apprentices in pursuit." And that's the last we hear of him. I rather doubt the apprentices killed a retreating warrior after chasing him off. So it seems likely that he lived.**_

_**Then, to review, in the context of this story, he stayed in the Twolegplace for a while, before becoming Blackstar's hired assassin/kitnapper in return for a place in ShadowClan.**_

_**Thanks to Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty and Peachfoot for their careful reading, eagle eyes, and future-editor talents.**_

Chapter 9

The Abduction

The next few minutes were some of the happiest of Firestar's life. They wrapped themselves as close as they could, just recovering. He just sat there, breathing her scent, unspeakably thankful to have her back. They stayed like that for a long time, holding the kits close. After a shaky silence, he opened his mouth to say something—how glad he was to have saved her, how worthless his life would have been if she had died, how wonderful it was to be here with their kits.

Sandstorm swished her tail around to cover his mouth. "Don't say anything," she whispered. "You don't have to. I know how you feel."

He nodded and pressed his muzzle to hers. They leaned against each other, feeling both exhausted and strengthened. _There's not much more two cats can go through together, _thought Firestar. His worst fear had come true, and yet they had managed to survive, somehow.

He glanced down at the tiny sisters, who were staying close to their parents after their fright.

_After near-death, parenting should be easy, right? _

Well, maybe. And maybe not. Still, they'd figure it out. Just as long as they could work together, they'd find a way.

o o O O O o o

Jaggedtooth paced, his tail lashing. Just when everything had seemed all right, just when the plan was going fine, StarClan had sent a miracle. That stupid queen had been _dead! _Firestar had been _weakened! _The kits had been left alone! And now what happens? Firestar's mate comes back to life, leaving him strong and happy with his little brats! What in StarClan's name was going on? Surely there was no way a cat so weakened as that queen had been could be sitting there looking none the worse for wear and perfectly happy!

Now when was he supposed to steal the kits? He'd been planning to do it while Firestar buried his mate . . . now what? Those two lovebirds looked prepared to sit mooning about all night.

Russetfur had failed to keep Firestar out of the way by holding that apprentice hostage. The plan was going awry. They needed to find another way to get him away from that ginger queen. Firestar was _such_ a pathetic bleeding heart. He'd probably gaze goggle eyed into his mates' eyes all night.

Why did StarClan love Firestar so? Why did they always bless him with unbelievable luck? How could a kittypet-became-leader basically hold most of the forest's power?

Blackstar would blame _him_, a rouge, if they got caught or defeated. Then Blackstar and ShadowClan would get away clean. This was his one chance, he couldn't blow it.

Firestar was a problem that must be overcome if Jaggedtooth was ever to be leader of ShadowClan. He needed to gain Blackstar's and ShadowClan's trusts if they were going to allow him back.

He needed to be allowed back to take over ShadowClan and the forest.

He had to succeed where Tigerstar had failed.

o o O O O o o

**Earlier that night:**

Bramblepaw had closed his eyes when Firestar and Crowkit had leaped off the ledge. There was simply no way they could survive in the rushing water.

His eyes glued on the water, he willed them to break the surface. _There!_ Firestar's orange head broke the surface, looked around, and immediately dived under again. He did not resurface.

Bramblepaw closed his eyes and said a prayer for the ThunderClan leader and the WindClan kit who might never become an apprentice. _What can I do? What can I do?_

Jump in? No. Three drowning cats was no solution. Throw in a branch or something? It would never reach them. _The only thing I can do is run along the bank to help them out . . . if they make it, _he thought. He started to race along the gorge.

"THUNDERCLAN!" came a yowl that stopped him in his tracks. Ashfur was racing across the moor.

"Ashfur? What is it?"

"Bramblepaw! There you are. We're driving ShadowClan back! We need more warriors to force them out of the WindClan camp, _now_. Come on! Where's Firestar?"

Bramblepaw gazed uncertainly at the rushing water. There was no sign of the two cats.

"He won't be coming to the battle just yet . . ."

"Oh . . . well then, come onBramblepaw! Hurry!"

Bramblepaw shook his head and pointed. Firestar and Crowkit had broken the surface and were drifting towards the land.

"I'm going to go help them!"

"Bramblepaw, look. Dustpelt's helping them. _Hurry!_"

"Oh." Bramblepaw saw Dustpelt race down the mud cliffs and pull the sodden cats out. It seemed that Bramblepaw was doomed to take messages during battles and never do anything worthy of his warrior name.

With one last look after Firestar, Bramblepaw followed Ashfur.

o o O O O o o

_We're winning! _thought Graystripe.

Slowly but surely, the hissing and spitting ShadowClan cats were being driven out of the WindClan camp. _We just need a few more warriors to shove them out . . . _Hopefully Ashfur would return soon with more warriors . . .

Graystripe ducked a vicious swipe at his head and slid under Tallpoppy, swiping at her belly. She recoiled and slithered around to his back, leaping on,

He shook her off wildly and glanced around in time to see Ashfur and Bramblepaw burst into the clearing and immediately throw themselves into the fight. _Where is Firestar? We need him._

But the two extra sets of paws seemed to do the trick. The tide was most definitely turning. Little by little, ShadowClan was forced into retreat. The ShadowClan warriors kept glancing at each other, as though unsure whether to keep fighting or not.

Graystripe threw himself onto the back of Oakfur. He clung on as Oakfur ran in wild circles, trying to throw him off.

From this vantage point, Graystripe saw Bramblepaw sink his teeth into Rowanclaw's leg and hang on grimly as the she-cat kicked at him. Graystripe watched admiringly as Bramblepaw swung around, still with his teeth sunk into her leg, and kick upwards with his hind legs. Rowanclaw reared back, belly bleeding, and rolled away from the apprentice.

_I must talk to Firestar about his warrior—_though Graystripe. But Oakfur had flipped onto his back, knocking Graystripe off. Graystripe threw himself at Oakfur again and the two battled fiercely, rolling over and over.

Bramblepaw, meanwhile, had managed to score a deep gash in Rowanclaw's side. Just as ShadowClan were forced to the camp entrance, Rowanclaw turned and ran.

It seemed almost like a signal. As one, the ShadowClan cats began to run. With yowls of triumph, the ThunderClan and WindClan cats chased after their opponents, herding them back to their own territory.

The warriors pounded through the underbrush, the retreating cats giving yowls of fury.

Without noticing the four huge oak trees, Graystripe found himself plunging down the steep sides of Fourtrees. When he reached level ground he saw that Dustpelt, Brackenfur, and some WindClan warriors were already fighting a few ShadowClan cats there. Heartened by the sight of reinforcements, the two groups of ShadowClan cats were making a stand. _Let them, the cowards! We're more than a match for them!_

He flung himself into the battle, with no thought but to drive ShadowClan back to their territory. He had pinned down a ShadowClan warrior and was about to give him a vicious nip when he heard a panicked mew. _Firestar!_

Graystripe snapped his head around to see Firestar and Cinderpelt crouching beside Sandstorm. A tiny brown bundle sat beside Firestar and the next seemed to be on the way. Sandstorm was kitting. _StarClan, no! Not her kits! Not in the middle of a battle! _He had one purpose now. _Keep ShadowClan away from Firestar, Sandstorm, and their kits. _His blood ran cold as he remembered another cat, crouched beside his shaking mate, mewing with fear, trying to comfort her . . .

Spitting, Graystripe attacked any ShadowClan cat that went to close to the group by the Great Rock. The battle raged around the center of Fourtrees.

o o O O O o o

Bramblepaw wriggled under the grasp of a ShadowClan warrior. He twisted around and managed to scrape one claw along the warrior's side. The grip on his back loosened and he wriggled free and leaped at the warrior.

_We have to keep them away from Firestar's kits! If ShadowClan got ahold of them . . ._

With renewed strength, he swiped at the warrior's head, connecting forcefully. The warrior dropped to the ground and Bramblepaw turned to meet the next enemy.

A tortoiseshell she-cat threw herself towards Bramblepaw, swiping at his head. Ducking, he turned to meet her, claws unsheathed. Only when he saw who it was did he stop, frozen.

Tawnypaw.

They both froze, staring into each other's eyes.

_What now? _thought Bramblepaw. _Am I supposed to fight her? How can I?_ He had known that one day he might have to meet her in battle. He wished it hadn't come so soon. What were they supposed to do? In bewilderment, the two apprentices stood frozen.

"Look!" came a cry. Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw turned to see Firestar and Sandstorm sitting with two kits, a brown one and an orange one. The fighting stopped. Glad of the distraction, the siblings turned away from each other and, with all the other warriors, gathered around the new kits and their parents. Bramblepaw saw the immeasurable relief and joy on Firestar's face and wondered what it was like to be a father. For a moment, the warriors of all Clans stood peacefully, marveling at the miracle of new life.

After a long moment, Bramblepaw felt his paws moving away, leaving the clearing with the group of friends, enemies, and allies. The battered cats moved out of Fourtrees as one, somehow feeling it would be wrong to keep fighting while kits enjoyed their first moments in the world.

As soon as the cats had left Fourtrees, the fight broke out again. In the dappled moonlight under several tall trees, the cats screeched, bit, and clawed. Ever so slowly, the ShadowClan cats were driven back. Bramblepaw and Talonpaw rolled over and over, but Talonpaw was less experienced and no match for Bramblepaw. Not wanting to hurt his opponent too much, he leaned in to give Talonpaw a mild bite—

Then suddenly a terrible cry of pain came from Longtail. Bramblepaw broke free of Talonpaw and raced over to Longtail, through the midst of the battle. He saw, with horror, that Longtail's eyes were bleeding, punctured by the claws of Cedarheart. Cedarheart, horrified, stood nearby.

"I didn't mean to—I was just—it was an accident . . . I was aiming for his ear . . ."

"Cinderpelt. We need Cinderpelt, NOW," said Bramblepaw.

As if StarClan heard his words, Cinderpelt came racing through the trees, her face crumpled with grief.

"Cinderpelt! Over here!" called Bramblepaw. Cinderpelt veered over to them.

o o O O O o o

Graystripe saw Cinderpelt examining Longtail's eyes but knew there was no hope. With fury for his maimed Clanmate, he raked his claws along his enemy's side, sending the cat yowling back towards ShadowClan territory. The ShadowClan cats were now hopelessly outnumbered, and, as one, turned and ran back to their territory, followed by several furious RiverClan and WindClan warriors.

Graystripe saw Tawnypaw slink off towards Highstones, but what harm could one apprentice do? Besides, they had greater concerns. The ThunderClan cats gathered around Longtail silently, waiting for Cinderpelt's verdict. The WindClan cats kept a respectful distance.

"There's nothing I can do. He will never see again," Cinderpelt whispered tremulously. Graystripe closed his eyes in horror. Longtail could be a warrior no more. The ThunderClan warriors exchanged grief-stricken glances and broke away from the medicine cat and her patient, murmuring together in small groups.

"I can't see!" wailed Longtail.

"Shhh . . . just sleep. Bramblepaw, get me poppy seeds," murmured Cinderpelt. Bramblepaw ran off dutifully.

"Cinderpelt . . . why did you leave Firestar and Sandstorm?" asked Graystripe quietly. Cinderpelt looked at him with glistening eyes.

"Sandstorm is dead."

_NO! No! No! No! Not Sandstorm! No! _He had been an apprentice with her, they had grown up together. He watched as her antagonism towards himself and Firestar die away, he had watched as she and Firestar fell in love. She was now one of his oldest friends. That is, she had been one of his oldest friends . . .

o o O O O o o

"Poppy seeds . . . poppy seeds . . . what do poppy seeds look like?" Bramblepaw had been searching for what seemed like a very long time.

Crunching of bracken announced another cat very nearby. He heard a familiar voice, Tawnypaw's voice, whispering in agitation.

"StarClan, what do I do? This is _wrong. _StarClan or my leader? What do I do?"

_What's she up to? _Bramblepaw froze. He watched silently as she padded in the direction of Fourtrees. He should follow her, but he had a task to do.

o o O O O o o

**Present**

Sandstorm's strength was returning to her. She was still tired from the birth, but Firestar's life had given her so much. She watched, smiling, as he groomed the kits for the fiftieth time. He was determined to be a good father. It was touching.

"They must have been really scared when we passed out . . ." fretted Firestar. "Do you think they'll remember it? It might give them nightmares. We left them all alone, just the two of them."

"It _must_ have frightened them. I doubt they'll remember it long, though. They're too young," soothed Sandstorm.

"I hope so. But they must have felt so venerable. It will affect them whether they remember it or not." Firestar started giving the brown one a thorough washing.

Sandstorm held the orange sister close, looking down at her. "Probably. And it could leave an impression on them. Maybe they'll learn something from it, though. They had each other to rely on, so the experience could make them very close."

Firestar brightened. "That's true." He looked up from the washing to stare at the two with immeasurable pride. "It's hard to believe someday I'll be making them warriors."

"We've got a ways to go before that!"

"Yes. But the next thing we know, I'll be standing on the Highrock, giving them warrior names. Then you and I will wonder where all the time went." Firestar busily cleaned in between the brown kit's tiny pads.

"Then we'd better make the best of our time," mewed Sandstorm briskly. It made her a little sad to think of these two tiny scraps of fur all grown up. "Speaking of names . . ."

"Hmm. How about Streakkit for the brown one? After your mother?" reflected Firestar.

"Possibly . . . but no, I don't think it really suits her. That's a sweet idea though," said Sandstorm softly.

"I wish I could name one of them Bluekit, or Yellowkit. Or Whitekit, Brindlekit. . . But those definitely don't work," reflected Firestar, licking in between his daughter's ears.

"There are plenty of possibilities for a brown she-cat. But the orange one . . . what could we name her after?" mewed Sandstorm.

"Flamekit? Not quite. Cedarkit? No, because of Cedarheart. Lionkit? Mmm, doesn't suit her nature. Lilykit? Orange flower, but it doesn't fit her. Leopardkit? I'd think of Leopardstar. Tigerkit, never. Firekit, no, we're not naming her after me. Wait . . . Sandkit! I'll call her Sandkit."

"No, you won't," smiled Sandstorm. _He's so sweet! _"That would get too confusing. Besides, her fur is darker than mine."

"I can't think of anything else."

"We'll come up with something," purred Sandstorm.

"Yes, we will. There you go, brown kit, you're all nice and clean. Now it's your sister's turn. Come here, you!" The orange kit rolled out of the way of another washing. "Oh, all right. Come here. No, I'm not going to wash you." He wrapped his tail around the two.

Sandstorm leaned against him, her heart joyful. She was so grateful for such a simple act of closeness when she had come close to losing him. She was so proud of his earnest wish to be the best father he could, and she knew there would never be a better one.

o o O O O o o

The orange kit sat still, savoring the feel of Father's rough tongue over her fur. She just knew, instinctively, that this cat was her father, as surely as she knew who her mother was. She felt safe, cared for, loved. So different from just minutes ago, when Mother and Father had been . . . gone. As long as they were here, she and her sister were safe. But a growing dread filled her as she sensed a dangerous presence nearby.

But surely, it would be okay. Mother and Father were perfectly capable of defending them, weak though they were. And they weren't leaving again.

o o O O O o o

Tawnypaw heard a gentle rustling of leaves. Jaggedtooth was moving quietly through the bushes to meet her.

"Where's Blackstar? Does he have a plan to lure Firestar away?"

"Yes, Jaggedtooth. He gave me a message for Firestar."

"Good. Hurry, before any more ThunderClan warriors return."

Tawnypaw looked the rouge directly in the eye. "Jaggedtooth, are you sure about this? It's not right. It goes against the warrior code."

Jaggedtooth gave her a cold glare. "Are you going to disobey your leader?"

"No! You're a rouge, you wouldn't understand. Warriors are loyal both their leaders, and StarClan. I'm not sure . . ."

"If you want to stay in ShadowClan, Tawnypaw, it would be a good idea to get down there."

Tawnypaw took a deep breath. She forced her paws to carry her through the line of bushes and down the slope of Fourtrees. Her heart twisted as she saw Firestar and Sandstorm glowing with pride and happiness as they held their kits close, nestled under the Great Rock. She slipped up to them, quietly, her head hanging.

"Firestar?" she said softly.

Firestar's head jerked up, a look of surprise in his green eyes. "Tawnypaw! I didn't notice you. What is it?"

"Firestar, I have a message from Blackstar." Firestar looked up intently. "He says he wants to negotiate with you. At Highstones."

"He should talk to Tallstar too," pointed out Firestar. "His warriors are being driven out. There's not much to negotiate."

"He specifically said he wanted you to represent ShadowClan's enemies, to discuss your alliance with WindClan. I don't know where Tallstar is, and Blackstar wants to settle this. Immediately."

o o O O O o o

"Will you be all right?" asked Firestar nervously.

"We've been through this," said Sandstorm. "I'm okay now, and perfectly able to look after the kits. Just go. I won't let anything happen to them, I promise."

"You're sure?"

"Firestar, I love you but sometimes you can be thicker than a dog's skull. Don't you trust me?" 

"Of course, you're one of my most valuable warriors. But you're still weak."

"Nothing's going to happen. ShadowClan is retreating. And I'm well enough to defend my daughters if needs be."

"All right . . . be safe." They touched noses briefly, then Firestar followed Tawnypaw out of Fourtrees.

Once they were a ways from the clearing, Tawnypaw said, "Just head straight for Highstones. He'll meet you at the Mothermouth. I have to find my remaining Clanmates."

Firestar nodded, and set off at a brisk pace. What was going on here? Whatever Tawnypaw said, there was not really anything to negotiate. Blackstar must be truly desperate.

ShadowClan was manipulating him, he was sure of it. First it was Russetfur, blackmailing him with Crowkit, trying to keep him away from the battle. Now this. What were they trying to keep him away from? When Russetfur had tried to keep him in one place, it had been while Sandstorm was kitting. But why wouldn't they want him there for that? Why did they care? Why had Tawnypaw seemed so nervous? And . . . were they trying to keep him out of the way this time? Uneasiness churned in his stomach. He sensed a sinister plot unfolding.

o o O O O o o

_NO! Father __can't__ leave us alone! No!_ thought the brown kit. _Mother's still weak! And who's that scary cat with the nasty smell who's lurking nearby?_

Mother pulled her and her sister close to her belly, trying to comfort them. She was purring in a soothing voice, trying to lull them to sleep.

But she and her sister were not going to comforted, and they were not going to sleep. With the extraordinary ability of kits to sense the presence of various cats, they could feel nasty cats nearby. She squeaked. Why didn't her mother realize the danger they were in? Now that Father was gone, they were at greater risk than ever. Her tiny body trembled with fear. She mewed her distress.

o o O O O o o

"Shh, shh, shh. What's wrong, little daughter? Hush, you're safe now. I'm here. Don't cry. There now, you set your sister off! Hush, you two. Shhhh. What is it? Are you tired?"

_What am I supposed to do? How do I stop them from crying? _wondered Sandstorm. She's only been a mother for a very short time. She just had no idea how to calm them down. They wouldn't sleep, and they weren't sick or uncomfortable. She pulled them closer with her hind leg. They writhed against her, mewling their anguish. _There's more to this parenting thing than meets the eye. It's a lot trickier than it looks . . ._

"Hush. Father will be back soon . . . what _is _it?" She was so intent upon comforting the two tiny creatures nestled against her that she didn't notice Tawnypaw slink up silently.

"Sandstorm, is . . . is there anything I can do to help?"

"Oh . . . no, I don't think so. They just won't stop crying and I don't know why. There, there . . . don't be afraid. It's only Tawnypaw." The mews grew louder and more desperate.

"They're beautiful," said Tawnypaw.

"Er, thank you . . ." muttered Sandstorm. On one hand, Tawnypaw was from another Clan. On another, she had once been ThunderClan, and merely seemed interested, as any young she-cat would be. _I was once that young she-cat . . ._

"Sandstorm?" said Tawnypaw in a quavering voice. Sandstorm glanced up from her children, surprised at Tawnypaw's distress.

"What's wrong?"

"Sandstorm, I'm sorry." Completely without warning, Tawnypaw lashed out at Sandstorm, connecting solidly with her head. Sandstorm could easily have dodged, had the attack not been so completely unexpected. The blow, though not enough to knock her out, slammed Sandstorm to the ground and rendered her incapacitated.

As Sandstorm's vision blurred, her thoughts swirled dizzily. Her heart ached as she realized the danger her daughters were in. _All a trap -- my kits are in danger -- I failed. How easily fooled I was -- how __could__ Tawnypaw . . . a plot -- Firestar is walking into a trap . . . If only I had known what the kits did – they're in such danger . . ._

She tried to move, but she was so dizzy her body wouldn't respond. Her head was ringing with the blow, tingling and aching. She felt her kits shaking with fear and pressing against her, their mews silenced. She couldn't open her mouth to comfort them. Her head spun, her vision jumped crazily.

Through it all, she heard a soft, sad voice whisper, "Sandstorm, I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry. Please forgive me. I had no choice."

_There is always a choice, _thought Sandstorm. _But not everyone has the same courage and strength to follow StarClan. Not everyone can be a leader like Firestar or Bluestar . . . or just a strong cat, like Bramblepaw._

"Jaggedtooth!" called Tawnypaw. Sandstorm squinted, trying to make her vision settle. She pushed away the pain from the blow, it was nothing compared to the birth. Her vision settled into distinguishable shapes. What she made out was not comforting. A massive warrior moved out of the bushes on the side of Fourtrees.

_Jaggedtooth! _Formerly ShadowClan, then BloodClan. Now a rouge. _He's working with Blackstar! He's been watching all along, waiting . . . _Every fiber of her being cried out in pain. She forgot the ache in her head, because the physical pain meant nothing. She knew what was going to happen, and she could not bear it. Now it was perfectly clear what ShadowClan's plot was. Her daughters were not only in danger; they were about to be kitnapped.

Jaggedtooth pounded down the slope. Sandstorm tried to move, to fight, to protect her kits with her life. All she managed to do was twitch her foreleg in front of the closest kit, in a pathetic attempt to shield her. Tawnypaw gave a soft mew of distress.

The kits began to mewl softly, sensing their mother's fear and the danger they were in. Sandstorm saw the rouge stop a foxlength away from her, surveying the situation.

"Well done, Tawnypaw," he growled. Tawnypaw said nothing. Sandstorm felt the moonlight be blocked out as the huge shadow fell over her. The kits froze. _StarClan, no! I have to defend them! This __can't__ happen! _

Jaggedtooth reached down with a massive forepaw and tried to scoot the orange kit away from her mother. With a squeak of protest, the orange kit sunk her tiny claws into her Sandstorm's belly. Sandstorm felt her hang on desperately, but she was only a newborn kit. She was ripped away from her mother, crying.

Sandstorm felt as if a part of her soul had been brutally torn from her. She prayed to StarClan to let her fight, scratch, yowl for help. But she was helpless. And that was so much worse than being beaten in a fight.

Jaggedtooth set the orange kit a tail length away. She cried, flailing about. The rouge leaned over Sandstorm again and sunk his teeth into the scruff of the brown kit. The brown kit went stiff, and before she was lifted away, Sandstorm felt her trembling. The kit kept her sightless eyes pointing the direction of her mother's face. Sandstorm knew what she was thinking. _You're__ supposed to protect us!_

Sandstorm screamed inwardly. Why must she always sit helplessly while the cats she loved were torn away from her? Why must she stand helplessly nearby while her mother died? Why did she have to simply watch as Firestar drains a life, or lie paralyzed while her kits were torn away from her? _I would give my life for them, and already have. But this time I wasn't given the choice . . ._

Jaggedtooth picked up both kits by the scruffs. _Get your teeth off my daughters! _

"You can't carry them both at once!" said Tawnypaw. But she was wrong. The newborn kits were very small, because they had been born early. Somehow, the huge rouge managed to carry both at once, though not without difficulty. _My daughters are NOT pieces of fresh kill, you . . . you . . . if you drop one of them . . . _

He grunted with the effort, turned, and bounded up the slope on the ShadowClan side. The kits swung from his mouth, squealing when they bumped the ground. Jaggedtooth disappeared over the ridge with her children, and the sound of their squeals faded. Just like that, they were gone. It was as if her heart had gone with them, leaving no more than an empty space.

Tawnypaw lingered a moment beside Sandstorm. Sandstorm gazed at her with hatred and fury. Of course they would use Tawnypaw. Of course. If Jaggedtooth had approached her, she would have immediately been on her guard. And whatever Tawnypaw said, she had had a choice. And she had chosen the wrong one.

"Sandstorm, I'm _sorry . . . _I can't lose the home I've found in ShadowClan. I—I know you won't be able to forgive me, but . . . try not to hate me. I'll make sure they're safe and cared for . . . they really are beautiful kits." Tawnypaw turned and followed Jaggedtooth, her tail dragging in the dust.

Sandstorm glared after her. Like she was going to stop hating just because Tawnypaw had asked her to. Tawnypaw had helped Jaggedtooth in an act so despicable, it would haunt her forever. And now her beautiful daughters, her precious children were gone.

_**A/N: The most heartfelt thanks to my reviewers! You make me feel welcome here and make me want to write a new fan fiction . . . I have a few ideas. Three guesses on the ship it will be about.**_

_**If you've been reviewing all along, thank you and keep up the good work! If you're a new reader, let me know you're reading! If you've done one or two reviews, review again! And if you've been reading all along but never reviewed . . . purleeze? It don't take much.**_

_**This chapter was late because of my vacation, but I will be more prompt with the next.**_

_**Angela**_


	10. Firestar's Weakness

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own Warriors or any of the characters. Erin Hunter does. I do own this story though, so no stealing!**_

_**A/N: Because TawnyLeaf begged so sweetly, here it is! Took long enough!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to: Firstly, The Big Three. The consistent reviewers who've been there from the beginning, gave me feedback when I was new and really, really needed it, faved this story, and who continue to faithfully review every new chapter.**_

_**Grace of Masbolle **_

_**Peachfoot**_

_**Willowcloud **_

_**And also to some of those reviewers who have become dedicated regulars:**_

_**TawnyLeaf**_

_**Twopaw**_

_**Adi Sagestar**_

_**Tearpelt-River**_

_**Mistypool**_

_**hawkmask**_

_**Thank you all. There are other fairly regular reviewers too, and at the end of the story I will be thanking them too. So don't freak if you're not on here yet.**_

_**Become one of my list of "Favorite People in the World!" I know there are lots of readers who don't review, so just drop me a line! Just let me know if you're enjoying it.**_

Chapter 10

Firestar's Weakness

Firestar pounded towards Highstones, unease clenching his stomach. Something was going on here. A plot. Blackstar didn't want to negotiate, but what did he want? Firestar leaped over a rock, pondering ShadowClan's motivations and goals. _They want more territory. And they want to control the other Clans. So it's clear why they attacked WindClan. But why this elaborate ruse to send me to Highstones?_

A trap, of course. _Blackstar's afraid of me. But does he want to kill me, or really talk? Or something else? What does he really want from me?_

Firestar tore through the high grasses, parallel to the Thunderpath that split WindClan's territory. So if it was a trap, what should he do? _Gather more warriors? Or sneak up and see what they're planning? _

Unexpectedly, a terrible scream filled his head. A wrenching cry of pain. Sandstorm. _How can I hear her? What's wrong? _Whatever it was, she sounded as if she was in terrible pain. He froze.

o o O O O o o

Sandstorm lay still, utterly horrified. Inside her head, a silent cry of pain echoed. They were gone. She had been unable to stop the kitnapping, and now they were in terrible danger. Her very soul ached to have them taken from her so soon after their birth.

_Get up. Get up! Fight! Do something! _

She struggled to move, still dizzy from the ferocious blow. Her jumping vision settled, and, on shaky paws, she managed to drag herself upright. _StarClan, what do I do? Firestar is walking into a trap, I don't know where the ThunderClan warriors are, and how can I take on ShadowClan by myself?_

_Okay, Sandstorm. Think! Think! Fix this!_

Every instinct screamed at her to go and rip out Jaggedtooth's throat. And Blackstar's, and Russetfur's. Her claws dug into the damp ground as she imagined wreaking her wrath on ShadowClan.

_That's your parental fury talking, not your wisdom. _She struggled with herself. Tempting, so tempting. But completely stupid. It would only make things worse. She had to handle this right, it was such a delicate situation. One false move . . .

_The kits are . . . gone. And I can't change that alone. They probably won't be harmed, for now. _

_But Firestar's in danger. Well, there's nothing I can do for the kits right now. Maybe I can stop Firestar from walking into a trap._

"Sandstorm?" It was Bramblepaw, staring aghast at her. "Where are your kits? What happened?"

"No time, Bramblepaw. Firestar's walking into a trap! Quick, tell him not to go to Highstones!" Bramblepaw sped off, a bewildered expression on his face. Sandstorm followed as fast as she could, shaking her head to clear it. She still had no idea what was the wisest choice. Maybe talking to Firestar would give her an idea.

_This is not good. _The whole situation was spinning out of control. If only they could make it to Firestar in time. But it was probably already too late.

o o O O O o o

"I caught a starling today. They're so much more challenging than rats," commented Ravenpaw, dropping down on the soft straw of the barn. "What's wrong, Barley?" Barley was gazing into the straw with anxiety written all over his face.

"I'm troubled. When I was out hunting today, I saw rogues slinking towards Highstones. I'm worried about the Clans."

"You don't think BloodClan wants to challenge the forest cats again?"

"I don't know what to think, Ravenpaw. But your friends may be in danger."

Ravenpaw leaped up, bolting towards the territory of the Clans. _Ivasion! _Faces flased before his eyes. Firestar, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, who he had trained with, and the faces of many ThunderClan cats. _Hang on! I'm coming!_

o o O O O o o

Tawnypaw padded slowly, following the massive silhouette of Jaggedtooth, listening to the muffled whimpers of the kits. Kits she had helped to steal.

_I hate myself._

An understatement. She detested herself, she loathed herself. How could she have done that? What was she? She was worse than her father. Okay, not worse. But she was following in his footsteps. What was next? If she obeyed Blackstar when he told her to steal kits, would she obey him if he told her to kill someone?

_Why__ did I do that? _

She knew the answer, really. Because Blackstar had told her to. Because . . .

_I'm a coward._

Because she had not been strong enough to disobey. Because she hadn't wanted to be exiled for disobedience. Because she was afraid to lose the safety and happiness of ShadowClan and fend for herself as a loner.

_ShadowClan's the only place I've ever felt at home. I __can't__ lose that._

So she had chosen her own happiness over Sandstorm's, Firestar's, and their children's. She deserved to be exiled. Or worse.

She heard Blackstar's hurried voice, and remembered . . .

\/\/

_"Sandstorm's kitting, at Fourtrees. She'll trust you. Just go up to her, make conversation, and then kill her."_

_"Blackstar, no! We're honorable warriors. We don't kill queens! We don't steal kits!"_

_"Just make sure she's knocked out, then."_

_"I can't! It's wrong. It's against the warrior code."_

_"Do it, if you want to stay in ShadowClan._

_I can't! I just can't,__ Tawnypaw thought. But then she thought of her friends, her Clanmates, her family. Talonpaw, Smokepaw, Littlecloud, Tallpoppy. She thought of the ShadowClan camp, her true home. How could she lose all that?_

_"We'll return the kits safely?"_

"Of course. Go."

\/\/

She could never have killed Sandstorm. But the pain she had caused might be worse. Still, the kits _would_ be safe. Just as long as Firestar made the power in the forest a little more equal, Blackstar had said. She didn't know what he meant by that. But maybe it would be fairer than things were right now?

_Who am I kidding. __I'm__ the villain here. I'm the bad guy. I'm evil. It's Tigerstar's blood showing up in me again._

Tawnypaw struggled internally. She couldn't believe that, however much she hated herself.

_Okay. I'm not evil, I'm just weak. I choose the easy path, not the right one. I left ThunderClan because I wasn't strong enough to stay while my Clanmates gave me a hard time. Bramblepaw stayed. I ran off to where I thought things would be easier, in ShadowClan. And I did something terrible because I'm so weak._

She made a silent promise to herself. _I will make sure these kits are safe. They will come to no harm, Sandstorm, I promise. And they __will__ be returned to you. _She remembered Sandstorm's eyes boring into her, shocked, furious, disappointed. But also challenging. It was almost as if Sandstorm had been saying _Do the right thing, Tawnypaw._ Maybe just making sure they weren't harmed wasn't enough. Maybe doing the right thing meant more than that.

o o O O O o o

_What is happening to Sandstorm? Why can I hear her? _wondered Firestar, standing frozen and frightened.

_"Because she has one of your lives in her. You two have an even more unique bond. You hear when the other is in terrible danger or pain," _whispered Spottedleaf.

Firestar was stunned for a minute by the strangeness of this. Then he realized what it meant. "Terrible pain? What's wrong with her?" _Can't she stay out of trouble?_ Spottedleaf was silent. Firestar wheeled around. Blackstar could wait.

_"FIRESTAR!!!!!" _came a screech. A sleek, plump black cat tore up to him. "I hoped I'd find you!"

"Ravenpaw? What's are _you_ doing here?"

"Barley saw rogues gathering at Highstones. I don't know what they're planning, or if they're working with Blackstar, but something bad's going on . . ."

"Don't worry. I know Blackstar's planning something, but I didn't know he was using rogues. Thanks."

"What are you going to do?"

"Actually, I have something else to worry about right now. It's complicated. I have to go."

"I'm coming with you. You can explain on the way." Firestar nodded, and the two toms set off together, away from Highstones.

Firestar started to explain. "Well . . . when Sandstorm's kits started to be born . . . you see—" 

"_Whoa!_ Sandstorm has kits? You might have dropped by to share that news! And you're the father? I always thought there was something between you two. And now . . . well, well. Wait! Sandstorm's _a queen_ now! Ha! I'd love to see that! She must be furious at having to sit around!" Ravenpaw skirted a thorn bush, chortling.

"It's a long story. But I just know Sandstorm's in trouble."

Ravenpaw sighed. "She has a certain knack for that."

o o O O O o o

Sandstorm grimly avoided looking at Bramblepaw. She couldn't bear to tell him who had helped Jaggedtooth. It would hurt him so much.

They were soon a ways from Fourtrees. Sandstorm felt strangely light as she jumped over rocks and logs, and skirted around shrubs. It was strange not having the weight of the kits anymore. She enjoyed her old gracefulness, but would have traded it just to have them safely with her.

"Are we going to need more warriors?" panted Bramblepaw, crashing through a fern.

"Definitely."

"They're all in that clearing up ahead. They'll help. Well, except Longtail . . ."

Sandstorm had neither the energy nor the inclination to ask. She was on a mission, and had no time for anything else.

Bramblepaw led the way into the clearing, where Onewhisker, Tornear, Whitetail, Barkface, Mistyfoot, Heavystep, Mosspelt, Mousefur, Brightheart, Dustpelt, Brakenfur, Thornclaw, Graystripe, Longtail, and Cinderpelt were.

Graystripe looked up. His eyes met Sandstorm's and grew wide. _"Sandstorm?" _he cried, leaping up. He ran to meet her, staring in shock.

"I thought you were—Cinderpelt said—Sandstorm, I can't believe you're okay! It's so good to see you. What happened?" The other warriors crowded around, murmuring in confusion.

"It's difficult to explain. It's good to see you too." She licked his ear, her eyes roving across the warriors. She gasped when she saw the sleeping Longtail, blood caked around his eyes. She hurried over to the Cinderpelt. "What happened? Why is there all that . . . blood on his face?"

Cinderpelt jerked out of a doze and stared uncomprehendingly at Sandstorm.

"Cinderpelt, it's me." Cinderpelt continued to stare. "Cinderpelt?"

"You were dead," Cinderpelt whispered. "It's not possible. I failed."

"You did your best, Cinderpelt. No cat could have saved me. Except Firestar . . ."

Cinderpelt's eyes snapped onto Sandstorm's. "What is it? _What did he do_?"

"There's no time." Sandstorm raised her voice, addressing the warriors. "I need all of you—all of you who are battle worthy—to go to Highstones. There's some kind of ambush set up there, Blackstar's planning something. And Firestar's walking right into it. Please, hurry!"

The warriors roused themselves, licking their wounds. Sandstorm padded over to speak to Mistyfoot.

"Mistyfoot, I'm grateful that these RiverClan warriors have chosen to fight with us. But we may need still more reinforcements. Could you send one of your warriors back to RiverClan for more warriors?"

Mistyfoot nodded. "Mosspelt." A tortoiseshell she cat looked up quickly, nodded, and raced off towards the river. Mistyfoot blinked when she noticed Sandstorm's no longer swollen belly.

"Sandstorm! Your kits have come!"

Sandstorm nodded, swallowing hard. She really didn't want to go into this, well meaning as Mistyfoot was.

"How many days ago?" asked Mistyfoot. Sandstorm looked away, pretending she hadn't heard.

"Okay, everybody! Come on, let's go!" she called. The warriors streaked off in one large patrol, Onewhisker in the lead. Mistyfoot, after a curious glance at Sandstorm, hurried afther them. Graystripe, Cinderpelt, Longtail, Bramblepaw and Sandstorm paused for a moment.

"I'm staying here, with Longtail," meowed Cinderpelt. "Barkface will look after any wounded warriors." She continued to stare at Sandstorm, disbelieving, confusion written all over her face.

"All right. Bramblepaw, go on, we'll catch up," said Sandstorm. Bramblepaw hovered near her, as though waiting for her to collapse. "I'm fine. Go with the war party." Bramblepaw glanced after the patrol of warriors but stayed stubbornly by her side. She sighed but did not force him to leave. She simply wouldn't tell _who _had struck her. Bramblepaw need not know of his sister's deed.

"Sandstorm—your kits . . ." murmured Graystripe. Cinderpelt looked up anxiously.

Sandstorm stared fiercely at the ground. "They were taken by ShadowClan. Blackstar ordered Jaggedtooth to . . ."

Three gasps burst from the listening cats. Graystripe stared at her in amazement. She knew what he was thinking. _Why didn't you fight?_

"I would have given my life for them. But I was . . . incapacitated." She avoided Bramblepaw's curious look. _Don't tell. Whatever you do, spare him the pain. _She knew the others would assume Jaggedtooth had tricked an defeated her. It hurt her pride, but she couldn't say the truth in front of Bramblepaw.

Graystripe and Cinderpelt were silent, contemplating the terrible crime. Suddenly, Cinderpelt's eyes snapped with understanding. "Given your life! That's it!" Cinderpelt gazed at Sandstorm as though seeing right through her. "That's what Firestar . . ." she broke off. Graystripe and Bramblepaw stared at her, uncomprehending, then turned their attention back to the problem at hand.

"Sandstorm, what do we do about the kits?" asked Bramblepaw. "Should we . . ."

"Let's just go to Highstones," ordered Sandstorm quickly. "There's nothing we can do right now, and Firestar can still be saved." She, Graystripe and Bramblepaw, rushed from the glade, quickly catching up to the patrol. Cinderpelt gazed thoughtfully after them.

o o O O O o o

The brown kit hung stiffly from the stinky cat's mouth, her eyes glazed, thinking. Beside her, the orange kit writhed, fighting, clawing, and nipping at their kitnapper's neck. But she could barely reach, and when she did it had no effect.

_How could things have gone so wrong?_ wondered the brown kit. They had almost lost both parents, regained them, and lost them again. Now where they going? Her eyes were closed, she couldn't see. She was terrified. This cat would not be afraid to hurt them.

And yet, a tiny corner of her heart trembled with anticipation at the thought of adventure. But she wanted the adventure to end with them returning to their parents, and she was afraid that wouldn't happen. She mewed softly to her thrashing sister, trying to reassure her. But her sister's squeaks spoke of a fear they shared.

"Don't be afraid," whispered a soft she-cat's voice. "I'll make sure you're returned to your mother."

"We'll see," grunted the nasty, smelly big cat that carried them. The brown she kit knew the nasty, smelly cat would not be afraid to do anything to get what he wanted.

o o O O O o o

"Shh!" hissed Firestar, freezing and putting out a paw to stop Ravenpaw. He heard the whipping noises of a large number of warriors quietly racing through the grasses.

"Friends?" whispered Ravenpaw. "Or enemies?" Firestar shook his head, lying low in the grass to watch for the cats.

A sigh of relief bust from his chest as he smelled the familiar scents of warriors from ThunderClan, WindClan and a few RiverClan. He stood up and ran to meet them.

"Firestar!" called Thornclaw. "We were just coming to rescue you! Sandstorm said you were walking into an ambush."

Firestar thought quickly. Now that he had all these warriors at his command, perhaps it was best to surprise Blackstar, who would only be expecting him, not a full war party. With this battle force, they could beat back the rogues and put Blackstar in his place. Best to keep them going to Highstones.

"Okay, everybody!" he called. "I'm safe, and Ravenpaw's here. Keep heading to Highstones, we're going to attack the ambushers!" The warriors murmured in excitement and kept pounding towards Highstones.

_Sandstorm said you were walking into an ambush . . . _where was Sandstorm? Why had she been warning the warriors to rescue _him _when she was in some kind of pain? He sighed with relief as he spotted a familiar pale ginger pelt at the back of the group, urging the warriors onward. Sandstorm seemed unharmed, and the warriors followed her orders without hesitation. At her side was Graystripe, on the other side was Bramblepaw. Both kept shooting worried glances at her, but she ignored them.

Firestar's relief turned to panic as he realized what was missing, and what had caused her so much pain. _Where are our kits?_He ran to meet her.

"Sandstorm! Were you—are you all right?"

She rubbed against his side. "Yes, of course. _I'm _fine. I was worried about _you_ . . ." Firestar wondered whether he dared ask.

"Sandstorm . . ."

She glared at him then burst out: "ShadowClan! It was ShadowClan, all right? And yes, I failed miserably! I'm sure you would have done better if you were there!" Firestar stared at her, his insides filling with freezing water. It was as if something inside him was dying, and the absolute panic overwhelmed him. Nervously, Graystripe and Bramblepaw moved ahead to walk with the war party.

"What happened?" whispered Firestar, struggling to keep his voice steady.

"It was Jaggedtooth, Firestar. He's been living in the Twolegplace ever since the battle with BloodClan. Now he's working for Blackstar, and apparently modeling himself on Brokenstar."

Firestar's fear turned to fury. He wanted to claw, scratch, bite. Jaggedtooth and Blackstar, what a charming partnership. Blackstar's plans were growing clearer by the minute. The temptation to do something utterly reckless was extremely tempting. He tried to think rationally as Sandstorm continued talking.

"And Jaggedtooth took them, ripped them away from me, as I lay helpless . . ."

Firestar shivered, he couldn't imagine how terrible that must have been. She was so brave, but how could she have let Jaggedtooth defeat her? He would never have thought it. "I should have been there, it's my fault."

Sandstorm shook her head. "No. It's my fault. No one else's. I was a fool, I allowed myself to be tricked . . . and now they're gone."

_What does she mean, tricked? Jaggedtooth defeated her, that's all, right? _Firestar wondered. But there was time for that later. He pressed against her flank, and she turned to look at him, her beautiful face marred by grief. They silently drew on each other's strength, trying to force back the pain.

Their precious children, gifts from StarClan, in the hands of the enemy? Why did these things happen to him, always him? _Because I'm the ThunderClan leader. Trouble just comes to me. _Would his daughters be safe if he hadn't been their father? _Yes. It's because of me. _Firestar tried to block the painful images from his mind, but still they came . . . the two little scraps of fur huddled together, the kit with orange fur who so resembled her mother, the four of them sitting together. "We'll get them back," he whispered.

"Blackstar's going to try to manipulate you, you know that? He's scared of your power in ThunderClan and influence over the other Clans. And you'll have to do what he tells you . . ."

"I'll find a way. We'll trick him somehow." They leaned against each other as they walked. He could feel her shaking. They numbly followed as Graystripe lead the group to the edge of the Thunderpath.

o o O O O o o

"Okay, everybody! We'll go in one group! Onewhisker, Mistyfoot and I will . . . if that's okay, Firestar. Firestar?"

"I . . . yes, Graystripe, go ahead," murmured Firestar. _Poor Firestar, _thought Graystripe heavily. He glanced anxiously the two ginger cats leaning against each other, their tails twined together. The stars reflected in their wide, glassy eyes. They were so shocked they didn't seem to see what was in front of them. He cringed inwardly, his heart aching with his friend's pain.

He didn't understand what had been going on tonight. Sandstorm had almost died but had returned somehow. StarClan had their own goals— apparently for that WindClan apprentice, Crowkit—and had wanted Firestar to help them. But ShadowClan. What were they up to? Clearly they wanted territory. But what was this whole thing about Sandstorm's kits? What were they hoping to accomplish with them? Why those kits?

Because they were something that had never existed before. _Firestar's own kin, his own progeny. _Of course . . . it wasn't about stealing kits. It had to be about Firestar.

"Ready?" asked Onewhisker. Graystripe nodded, jerked from his revelations. "After this one," he meowed as a bright red monster roared towards them. The warriors crouched, the fur on their necks standing up, as the monster zoomed past them. Graystripe shot a quick look backwards to his two friends. They stood slightly crouched, their ginger fur ruffled. But it was the deadened, empty look in their eyes that scared him. _We have to get those kits back, or Firestar and Sandstorm will die. _He thought of Feathertail and Stormfur, new warriors. Though he knew they were safe, every day they spent in a different Clan caused him pain. He couldn't imagine how it would be to have your children kitnapped by your enemies . . .

"GO!" screeched Mistyfoot, and Graystripe jumped. Around him, the warriors surged forward, their paws pounding across the hard, black rock of the Thunderpath. Graystripe felt a slight rumbling as another monster approached, but the large patrol made it over before the monster came into sight. Firestar and Sandstorm were the last to arrive.

"Listen, you two . . ." whispered Graystripe, "Are you sure you're up to this?"

Firestar nodded and raised his voice. "All right. Mistyfoot, take a few warriors and circle around the cliffs of Highstones. The attackers may be waiting on the edge of Highstones. Graystripe, you take more warriors hide in a cranny. Be ready to attack when Blackstar's ambushers do. Onewhisker, stay at the edge of Highstones, your group will be our reinforcements. If we start to loose, surge and overwhelm them. I'm going to meet Blackstar seemingly alone. At the first sign of hostility, Graystripe's group will attack, then Onewhisker's. Then Mistyfoot's if they've gotten rid of the ambushers at the edge of Highstones. Let's go."

The warriors moved forward, quietly now. Highstones was quite close, and there was no telling who could hear them.

o o O O O o o

"What now?" asked Tawnypaw softly. Jaggedtooth had dropped the kits, and they were waiting in a small, sheltered cluster of trees in the corner of two Thunderpaths.

"Blackstar's coming over to plan with us," growled Jaggedtooth grudgingly, as though reluctant to share information with her. Tawnypaw lowered her head and began grooming the closest kit, the orange one. The tiny creature wriggled away from her. Jaggedtooth glanced up in disgust. _Why are you wasting your time with them? _his eyes seemed so say.

Tawnypaw started grooming the brown one, ignoring his disapproval. The little she-cat did not try to squirm away, but stayed still, trembling slightly. When she turned her closed eyes to Tawnypaw's face, the fear, anger, and disgust radiated from her, though surely she was too young to understand what was going on. _She seems to know whose fault it is, though. Mine. _The sightless face, screwed up in anger, made Tawnypaw shiver. The kit was not exactly normal . . .

"Ah," grunted Jaggedtooth. The sounds of paws on the Thunderpath could be heard, and a moment later the black ShadowClan leader slipped into the cluster of trees. Tawnypaw's sense of foreboding increased.

Blackstar's eyes lit up when he saw the little bundles on the ground. "Well done. Right on time."

"You're welcome," said Jaggedtooth. Tawnypaw lowered her head, not daring to meet Blackstar's eyes.

"So, do we have anything to worry about? Is it worth it to keep them alive? I don't want Firestar's sons ruling the forest after him."

"Hardly," snorted Jaggedtooth as Blackstar sniffed the quaking kits. "Firestar has two daughters."

Tawnypaw's head snapped up, her eyes flashing. "_What's that supposed to mean?_" she hissed.

"Nothing, nothing," said Jaggedtooth quickly. "They're small and weak, that's all."

"They're _kits! _You think tom kits would be stronger?"

"So you think we _should_ kill them, Tawnypaw?" asked Blackstar. And Tawnypaw knew for sure that he would go to any lengths to neutralize Firestar. Any lengths at all.

She gasped. "No! I didn't say—I only meant—I don't think—"

"You're right, Tawnypaw," said Blackstar. "I'm sure daughters could be dangerous to us as well. I suppose we don't have to fulfill any promises to return them alive. Take care of it, Jaggedtooth . . ." Blackstar and Jaggedtooth began conversing in hushed voices, but Tawnypaw couldn't hear them. Her head was full of a numb, throbbing pain. This was her fault.

What had happened to the carefree apprentice worried only about getting her warrior name? She was gone, leaving a scared, confused cat weighed down with choices that could effect whether others lived or died.

Again, Sandstorm's face, hurt, furious, and challenging, swam in front of her eyes.

_Do the right thing, Tawnypaw . . ._

_Do the right thing . . ._

It was so dangerous. One false move and she could be banished or worse. But better to die doing the right thing than live in shame.

o o O O O o o

"Okay," breathed Firestar. "This is it." The war party stood in between two large rocks, gazing into Highstones. No sign of the enemy.

"Mistyfoot's group first," meowed Firestar. Sandstorm watched as he nodded to the warriors, murmuring good luck to them. She and she alone sensed how far away his thoughts were. He was burdened by grief, but also responsibility. _Does he blame himself? _she wondered. _He shouldn't. The guilt lies with me._

She looked up. Now Graystripe's group was leaving, slinking among the rocks close to Highstones. They were preparing to meet the ambush, waiting silently. They blended in with the rocks, settling in to wait. Above them, the Mothermouth loomed like the jaws of a snapping dog. Firestar surveyed the scene, then nodded to Sandstorm to follow him a ways away from the other warriors.

"Sandstorm, I'm going to go to meet Blackstar now. Go with Onewhisker, and . . . look after yourself."

She would have told him that she would be fine, no need to 'look after' herself, and not to worry. But it was probably best simply to give him the reassurance he asked for.

"I will. Your life left me strong, I'm as fit as any warrior."

Firestar nodded, still troubled.

"Firestar?" she asked tentatively.

"It's my fault, Sandstorm . . ."

"Don't you_ dare _say that!It is _not. _I don't want to go through this . . . but I'll tell you everything later. It was because I was gullible. And easily fooled."

"But if they're . . . hurt . . . it will be because I was their father! You should have chosen Dustpelt. They'd be safe!" he burst out.

"Firestar, that would never have happened. I wouldn't have had kits at all. Dustpelt was never like that for me. And we're _going_ to get them back."

"But . . . if I hadn't challenged Tigerstar . . . If I wasn't leader . . . then we'd be sitting in our den, ordinary warriors, safe and happy with our daughters," Firestar muttered, almost ashamed to say what was on his mind. Rarely did she see him so uncertain. _Poor Firestar . . . it doesn't get easier, being leader. But that doesn't give him license to be ridiculous. _

"And most likely half the cats in the forest would be dead if you hadn't discovered Tigerstar's treachery. Darkstripe would be leader now! Do you realize what you've done? There wouldn't _be_ a ThunderClan! It would be TigerClan, and he probably would have killed you along with Graystripe, and Cloudtail, and Brightheart, Mistyfoot, and Feathertail and Stormfur, and me, and any cat that was weak, or half Clan, or opposed to him. Don't you see what we've gained? Everything! Everything we've ever worked for is intact because of _you. _I love you, but sometimes I think you have mousedung for brains! You _must_ see what you've done, what you've accomplished!"

"But it made me a target."

"Yes . . . But don't you think our children would be proud of you?"

Firestar nodded minutely, scuffing the ground. "I think so . . . at least, I would want them to be."

"I think so too. So stop this silliness. Go out there and make them proud," she mewed. The advice rang true to herself as well. She had to stop blaming herself and _fight. _It was time.

He nodded again. "I will." His momentary slip into uncertainty was replaced by the strong, confident cat the Clan saw every day. Once he decided on a course of action, she knew he would follow through right to the end. "I think we can do this," he said hopefully. "We've got a lot of warriors, a good plan, and the element of surprise." He was about to turn away from her, but still he hesitated.

"Go on," she whispered.

"Sandstorm . . . will you come with me, to meet Blackstar? It's dangerous, we're walking into a trap, but—"

"I'll be there, right by your side. Always."

o o O O O o o

_"Tawnypaw—can we trust her to make the right choice?" _Bluestar murmured to Yellowfang.

_"Her heart is good. The only thing stopping her is her fear. I don't know if she'll be able to conquer it," _mewed Yellowfang.

_"We can't count on her!" _interjected Spottedleaf. _"Even if she makes the right choice, the future is grim. She will not be able to overpower Jaggedtooth."_

_"Firestar and Sandstorm's daughters __must__ live!" _cried Yellowfang. _"Bluestar, we have to find a way! Without those kits who knows whether the Clans will survive! And they'll __never__ trust each other after what Blackstar has done."_

_"We'll have to deal with Blackstar too," _mused Bluestar. _"But for now, the kits are our concern. They will play a vital role in the coming time of darkness."_

_"Another warrior is needed to save them," _whispered Spottedleaf. _"We must call to a warrior, one skilled enough to defeat Jaggedtooth. One who will always answer StarClan's call, one of great talent, one with the righteous fury necessary. A warrior with great faith."_

Bluestar nodded. _"Of course. Firestar."_

_"No, Bluestar. I'm talking about Sandstorm."_

o o O O O o o

_**A/N: That was a 17 page chapter in Word! You have no idea what effort and trouble it was . . . so let me know if you liked it. Review . . . please!**_

_**I know there are a lot of readers who don't review. Well, please do! Come on, I have 160 regular readers, and only about 12 of you have reviewed at least once. I want to hear from the silent ones as well as my regulars and fairly-regulars! I'm sort of wondering how long to continue this story and how many people are reading it!**_

_**So:**_

_**If you've been reading but never reviewed, review!**_

_**If you've reviewed pretty much all along, keep up the good work!**_

_**If you're new to the story, review!**_

_**If you've reviewed once or twice, review again!**_

_**If you love FireSand, review!**_

_**If you've been enjoying this story, review.**_

_**At the end of the story (which is drawing into sight) I'm going to do a huge shout-out to all my faithful reviewers. I want YOU to be one of them.**_


	11. Kill Them

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of the characters. Erin Hunter does. I do own this story though, so no stealing!**_

_**A/N: Another drama packed chapter. In this one, our lovely heroine, so often pushed behind her heroic mate (both in the books and in fanfics) gets some legroom. Firestar ain't the only great warrior in the forest! My extreme admiration and love of Sandstorm forced me to allow her a time to shine. That abrasive little apprentice has grown up a lot. She's a mother now, and has greater responsibilities and huger motivations . . . but these motivations only add to her ability to kick some serious bad-guy posterior.**_

_**Last chapter I appealed to semi-regulars, regulars, and nonregulars to review. The response was great. Keep it up, because this is the last big action chapter. This story has drawn to its climax, and only the conclusion remains. So you're running out of time to review, darlinks. I prithee, just a few more.**_

Chapter 11

A Mother's Love

_Kill them._

The words echoed through Tawnypaw's head. She had to do something. Anything. Everything. Two innocent lives were in danger. She had to do something, anything. Her first impulse was to grab their scruffs and run. But she could never carry both, and Jaggedtooth and Blackstar would attack her before she ran five steps. She had to wait for the right opportunity.

" . . . if he needs extra persuasion. Got it?" Blackstar said. Jaggedtooth nodded. "You can count on me. Tawnypaw will help." Tawnypaw looked up quickly. The two toms were staring at her.

"Yes. Yes, whatever you say," she whispered.

"Very well," said Blackstar. "Most of our warriors have returned to our camp, and a lot of them are injured. Russetfur's overseeing the camp and Littlecloud's trying to heal the injured cats. But hanks to you, Jaggedtooth, we still have fighters at our disposal, the BloodClan cats are ready to fight. I have to go meet Firestar . . . good luck."

He raced from the shelter of the trees, across the small Thunderpath, and soon disappeared from view.

"We may as well get ready," muttered Jaggedtooth, picking up the kits. The kits objected violently, but he held them roughly by the scruffs and set off after Blackstar. Tawnypaw panicked. She hadn't been listening! Get ready for what? _StarClan help me! There's no way I can overpower him! How can I save the kits?_

o o O O O o o

Sandstorm walked beside Firestar, her tail brushing lightly against his hind leg. They walked down the slope into the valley in the center of Highstones. Though she knew Clanmates and allies were hidden in the nearby rocks, Sandstorm felt very alone. There was an extremely real chance that someone she cared about was going to be hurt tonight, and the thought filled her with fear.

_"Don't be afraid, Sandstorm. I am here,"_ whispered a voice. Sandstorm jumped, glancing at Firestar, but he didn't seem to have heard. _Great. The tension is finally getting to me, and I'm going crazy. _

_"No, you're not. It's me, Spottedleaf, a messenger from StarClan. I speak only to you, because my message is for you alone."_

_Okay, thanks. I'm sorta busy for a message right now, though_. Firestar was looking around warily as they came to the center of Highstones. Blackstar was nowhere to be seen.

_"I will wait. StarClan needs you, Sandstorm. Don't be afraid. I am watching over you."_

_It's pretty difficult not to be afraid in this situation. Everything I care about is at stake._

_"You need to trust your skills, and yourself. You doubt too much because you constantly compare yourself to Firestar."_

_Why shouldn't I? He's my mate. We're supposed to be equals._

_"You are. But he's also your leader. He has many more chances to prove himself."_

Sandstorm was pondering this when she heard Firestar say sharply "Sandstorm?"

"What?"

"I said, did you see something by the entrance to the Mothermouth?"

"Oh . . . right." She scanned the rocks and thought she saw a slight movement.

"Blackstar? We're here," called Firestar. And from behind a rock beside the entrance to the Mothermouth, Blackstar appeared. Firestar and Sandstorm drew closer to talk to him.

"Greetings, Firestar. I wasn't sure if you'd come. I thought you didn't realize how very serious I am."

"What do you want, Blackstar?" said Firestar sharply.

"A difficult question, Firestar. There's so much . . . let's go somewhere more private."

"No. This is perfectly private," said Firestar.

_"Where are they?"_ hissed Sandstorm, unable to restrain herself. Firestar stared intently at Blackstar. The two ginger cats stood shoulder to shoulder, glaring at the ShadowClan leader.

"I see, the frantic parents. It's rather impairing your judgment. But I suppose that happens. Now you see why I never had kits. Such a liability . . ."

"Blackstar . . ." growled Firestar. Sandstorm knew that, in a bizarre way, Blackstar had a point. Being a father made Firestar's duties to his Clan so much more difficult.

"They are currently safe. That can change when I order it. But if you cooperate, I will not."

"When will you return them to us?" asked Sandstorm, forcing herself to sound calm. She had to act as though it didn't really matter. She couldn't betray the panic building inside her.

"Again, that depends on Firestar's compliance."

"You're turning the whole forest against you," spat Firestar. "You think you'll only make enemies in ThunderClan? Tallstar and Leopardstar won't stand for this disregard for the warrior code. You can't win."

"I wouldn't be so sure. But shall we continue this conversation somewhere more secluded?"

"What, afraid of the rocks overhearing us?" sneered Sandstorm.

"Oh, I don't know. I just would rather the hidden ThunderClan and WindClan warriors didn't eavesdrop."

Firestar and Sandstorm froze. Blackstar laughed. "You fools! Did you think you had arrived before me? Do you think I haven't been watching your warriors sneaking through the rocks? No, we'll talk alone."

Firestar's eyes flicked to the rocks on either side of them, where his warriors were hidden. Sandstorm knew he was wondering if they should attack right now.

Blackstar also seemed to know. "If you attack, resist, or do not comply with my requests, you will never see your daughters again. Is that clear?"

It was too clear. Sandstorm's heart was beating painfully and her breathing seemed restricted. She could hear Firestar grinding his teeth. Blackstar had been a step ahead of them. He'd known about their hidden warriors, and they hadn't been expecting him to be so up front about the kitnapping. She had thought he would deny it, at least until he had made his demands. And by then she'd hoped to have his miserable hid hung on a tree and ThunderClan warriors .

"Shall we?" meowed Blackstar coolly.

"We need to discuss this, please give us a minute," answered Firestar calmly.

Blackstar nodded, and Firestar and Sandstorm moved out of his earshot.

"Sandstorm," Firestar whispered in her ear, "I want you to go find Mistyfoot and stay with her group. Please be careful."

Sandstorm's eyes snapped. "Of course, away from the battle. I can't possibly deal with any danger." _Why does he act like I can't do anything?_

"I can't deal with worrying about you _and_ the kits . . ."

"Then don't worry! I can handle myself. I'm not staying out of the heart of the action. If you don't want me to come with you and Blackstar, then I'm going to fight with the first wave of attackers."

"You're a queen, you just kitted, and you nearly died! I think your probably going to be a little weak!" protested Firestar.

She knew what he was saying was true, but it still stung. She always wanted to be treated as his absolute equal, even if she was incapacitated. She licked his ear. "I'll be fine."

"As your leader, I have to insist . . ."

"Don't even try that, Firestar. It won't work." He was clearly very worried to try to use his leadership powers to control her. But there was nothing to worry about. Even after the birth and her near death, she had the strength of the new life inside her, as well as her fury. She was more than a match for those untrained rogues.

"But you just fought Jaggedtooth, you must be exhausted. He managed to knock you out . . ."  A look of pure fury flashed across Sandstorm's face. "I know what you're thinking! Why did he beat me? Why did I let him take them? Well, I didn't fight him. I was halfway unconscious, Tawnypaw just walked up and . . ."

"Tawnypaw? I would never have thought . . . well, I know you did everything you could, it's not your fault she betrayed you. I wasn't saying that Jaggedtooth could have—"

"But you were thinking that, you know you were! You were probably thinking how easily he must have beat me!" She hated herself for saying this, but all her self-doubt, all her fears were bursting to the surface of her mind, and she couldn't stop voicing them. The helplessness she'd felt in the nursery, her anger at herself for not stopping the kitnapping, her insecurity with her skills, it was all spilling out of her.

Firestar stared at her. "I wasn't—"

"You wish you'd left someone to look after me—"

"Well, I—"

"You think you should have known I wouldn't be able to protect my own kits, you think I'm weak and easily fooled—" Her voice was rising.

"STOP IT! Sandstorm, stop attacking me! You need to calm down," he said, looking troubled. Again, she hated herself for taking it out on Firestar. He didn't deserve having to deal with her own struggles, he had troubles enough. She took a deep breath, calming herself. "I'm sorry. None of this is your fault. It's my fault, I feel inferior . . ."

After a moment of contemplation, "I consider you my equal in every way," he said simply.

She pressed her muzzle to his side, knowing that he understood how insecure she was feeling. "Thank you."

"_FIRESTAR_! I'm getting tired of waiting!" called Blackstar.

Firestar and Sandstorm looked at each other. "Listen to me," Firestar said quickly. "If anything happens to me, you are in charge of the attack force. I need you to stay here with the warriors. I need to know you'll be waiting for me when I come out."

She nodded. "Be safe. I love you."

"I love you too." He closed his eyes and pressed close to her, breathing in her scent. "Please, please look after yourself. You're strong and skilled, but any cat who's gone through what you have might be a little weakened."

"I will. It's a trap, Firestar. Get out of there at the first sign of danger and don't go far in . . . please."

He licked her ear, then turned and followed Blackstar into the cave. She watched him go. _StarClan, please let this work. I __can't__ lose him. I just can't._

o o O O O o o

Brightheart padded softly beside Tornear, following Mistyfoot. Their senses on high alert, they checked behind rocks for waiting attackers but found nothing. She knew what they had to do if there was a rouge hiding there—attack. Attack and either injure them to force them into retreat, or knock them unconscious with a head blow.

She wished Cloudtail was here, the poor dear did so love a good fight. He would be extremely grumpy to have missed it while he sat around guarding the camp.

They had almost circled all the way around Highstones, moving quickly. The ground sloped downward now. She glanced down into the depression in the middle of the cliffs. Squinting with her good eye, she saw Sandstorm sitting with a bowed head in the middle of the valley. Firestar was nowhere to be seen, as was Blackstar. And there was no battle going on yet . . .

"Okay," whispered Mistyfoot as the low entrance to the valley grew close. "They're not waiting in the cliffs. We can go join Graystripe's group in the valley."

Brightheart felt tense and jumpy. This quiet sneaking about was so much more stressful than an out-in-the-open battle. Were the rogues hiding behind the rocks in the valley? Had Graystripe's group found them and knocked out most of them?

Mistyfoot and Tornear started down into the valley, ducking behind rocks. But Brightheart lingered behind. Her neck fur prickled. She glanced around them with her good eye, but saw nothing but cliffs, boulders, the Thunderpath, and off by the small Thunderpath, a cluster of trees. She had no reason for her unease, but some instinct of hers told her they were being watched.

o o O O O o o

Tawnypaw raced across the Thunderpath, her paws pounding on the hard black surface. Even with two kits to carry, Jaggedtooth was hard to keep up with.

She felt trapped. It was as though she was floating towards a waterfall and couldn't swim. There was no escape, and disaster loomed. She was forced to go along with the plan because she was unable to overpower Jaggedtooth. However much she wanted to do the right thing, she couldn't.

She made a silent vow to herself. _If I get the chance, I will do the right thing. Even if it costs my life._ She knew what kind of warrior she wanted to be. She would join StarClan a noble warrior, if it came to that.

Her heart ached when she heard a soft whimper from the brown kit. Unlike her sister, she was not thrashing or fighting. She seemed aware that she could not change her fate, but her silent acceptance was broken by the quiet little mew of fear. _Don't worry, little one . . . I'll do my best._

"Here," grunted Jaggedtooth through the kit's scruffs. Tawnypaw looked around to appraise her surroundings. They had crossed the Thunderpath and were now in WindClan territory, among the few trees at the edge of the Thunderpath. She saw a few sparse boulders lying around, and ahead, the cliffs of Highstones. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw a familiar white pelt with ginger patches . . . Brightheart. Jaggedtooth ducked behind a bush, the kits swinging in his mouth. Tawnypaw half-heartedly crouched in the high grasses.

The ThunderClan she-cat stared towards the place where they were, as though she sensed their presence. She was much too far off to read her expression, it was all Tawnypaw could do to see the ginger splotches on her fur.

Part of Tawnypaw wanted to scream for help. _Brightheart! We're right here! Help me, I can't fight Jaggedtooth on my own! See us, please, see us! Bring ThunderClan to save the kits!_

But Brightheart finally turned away, shaking her head as though trying to convince herself she had sensed nothing. Tawnypaw watched in despair as Brightheart disappeared down into the valley.

"It's begun," murmured Jaggedtooth, and immediately began tearing across the moorland between the Thunderpath and Highstones, struggling with the weight of the kits.

Tawnypaw raced after him, trying to keep up. What's begun? she wanted to ask. But she knew she would get no answer. Jaggedtooth wouldn't trust her with the plan. But why Highstones? What was this plan?

The cliffs were near. Her legs began to ache as the ground started to slope gently upwards, small hillocks leading to the cliffs.

"What are we doing here? Where are we going?" she asked timidly.

"Highstones," was Jaggedtooth's undspecific answer. The ground was steeper now, and to her left she saw that the rocky soil fall away sharply into jagged cliffs. The Highstones valley was just beneath them.

Her stomach clenched at the heights. _A cat would die if they fell from up here. Or a kit . . ._

o o O O O o o

Bramblepaw slunk through the rocks of Highstones, keeping an eye out for enemy warriors. He remembered Graystripe's instructions after Firestar had set out to meet Blackstar: _Search out the enemies hiding in the rocks. Sneak up on them while they're not expecting it and attack them from behind. Try to knock them out without alerting the other rouges._

He saw Graystripe crouching behind a rock nearby. "Graystripe!" he hissed. "Found any rouges yet?" Graystripe shook his head. "They must be on the clifftops," he whispered. "Mistyfoot will find them before they make it into the valley."

"Are you sure they _all_ would be in the cliffs? That doesn't seem like a good strategy," whispered Ravenpaw from a few boulders away.

"They have to be," answered Graystripe. "They clearly aren't here."

Bramblepaw slunk up behind a yellowish boulder, sniffing carefully for enemy scent before going behind it. Nearby, Firestar and Sandstorm were talking. He knew he shouldn't listen, and tried to focus on his task, moving on to the next boulder. So far, the valley seemed strangely empty of rogues. He hadn't seen a single warrior attack a rouge.

He heard Sandstorm's voice rising, and without meaning to, caught her words. _"Why did he beat me? Why did I let him take them? Well, I didn't fight him. I was halfway unconscious, Tawnypaw just walked up and . . ."_

_"Tawnypaw? I would never have thought . . . well, I know you did everything you could, it's not your fault she betrayed you—"_

Bramblepaw's heart froze. Tawnypaw. His sister, Tawnypaw. A kitnapper.

Immediately, Sandstorm's behavior made perfect sense. Her aversion to talking about the kitnapping in front of him, the way she'd avoided his eyes. She'd been trying to protect him, trying to spare him the terrible truth . . . his sister had helped with a truly evil act.

_She has a good heart!_ he wanted to scream. _She must have been blackmailed into it, frightened into it_. His mind was flooded of images, his sister curled up beside him in the nursery . . . _"Tawnypaw just walked up and . . ."_ So she had boldly attacked Sandstorm, a _queen_ with _kits_! No. No! _She can't be like our father . . . she just can't. It's not her. No!_ And yet, it was hard to keep faith in her after this. _What will she do next? What if she was ordered to attack __me__? Where will it end, Tawnypaw? How far will you go?_

He slumped against the rock, his head spinning. No. She _would_ do the right thing, he knew it. She would atone for her crime, and make the right choice. Neither of them was going to end up like Tigerstar. Never.

o o O O O o o

Firestar followed Blackstar until the faint light of the stars from the entrance grew dim. They were halfway into the cavern, ahead was the passage that lead to the Moonstone. He glanced around the cave warily. There didn't seem to be any sign of waiting attackers.

"All right, Blackstar, let's have it," he said.

Blackstar slowly turned to meet his eyes. Firestar shivered at the calculating stare.

"Well, when this started out, it was about getting WindClan's territory. But now, with you . . . working with me, I will have far more power than merely if we had succeeded in taking WindClan's territory.

The original plan was to have the rogues waiting to fight at Highstones, if we got forced back this far. But, I admit, when you became a father, so many more lovely possibilities opened up. Why try to conquer WindClan when I can have you, doing what I say?"

Firestar ground his teeth. He had never had to deal with this kind of manipulation before. Maybe kits were a liability. Maybe it had been a bad idea to start a family, when no child of his could even be born safely.

" . . . and now on to my demands, Firestar," murmured Blackstar. He sighed. "There's so much I want. It's difficult to know where to begin."

Firestar waited, breathing deeply to calm himself. He knew that the fate of his daughters and perhaps his Clan lay on the next few minutes. StarClan help us. This is very bad. But this time, no familiar scent filled his nose, no soft voice whispered in his ear. Spottedleaf was nowhere near him, although he was so close the Moonstone that StarClan must be watching. But they were silent.

Blackstar took a deep breath. "I want you to surrender Snakerocks and half of the forest. I want you to convince Tallstar to give us Highstones. I want ThunderClan to bring us fresh-kill every day. I want you to always support my ideas at the Gathering."

He paused for breath. "I want your stream. I want ShadowClan to be allowed to hunt on all of your territory. I want ThunderClan cats to do any labor we need around the camp. I want you to take StarClan messages from me. I want you to feed us before yourselves through leaf-bare. After that, we'll talk some more about this and maybe negotiate some more territory for us."

Firestar was stunned. "Your demands are ridiculous," he mewed hoarsely.

Blackstar nodded. "I wouldn't ask for so much, but I think you'll do what I say. If not . . ."

_I have a terrible choice to make . . . an __impossible__ choice._

o o O O O o o

Sandstorm sat with her eyes fixed on the place where Firestar had disappeared into the darkness of the Mothermouth. Her vivid imagination supplied all kinds of terrible pictures, of Blackstar turning on him the minute they got inside, of Jaggedtooth, waiting behind a rock, of Russetfur pinning Firestar down and preparing to give him a killing bite . . .

No. _Blackstar wants to talk, that's all,_ said the hopeful part of her mind. _It was trustfulness like that that got you paralyzed while your kits were stolen, _said the her pessimistic side. She tried to ignore the fresh pain from this reminder. _No. Do not go there._ She tried not to see the beautiful little faces of her daughters, tried not to hear their squeaks of fear . . .

She shivered and wrapped her tail tightly around her. This waiting business was hard. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, waiting.

_StarClan help me! When am I supposed to start worrying?_

_"I am here,"_ whispered a voice, making her jump look around wildly.

"You're here? StarClan?" murmured Sandstorm.

_"Yes. It is I, Spottedleaf. I bring a message from StarClan."_

"Help me, Spottedleaf . . . should I go in after Firestar?"

_"You must trust yourself to do what's right._

"What choices do I have? Stay here, or go in there. It's simple enough."

_"No, it isn't. StarClan needs you, Sandstorm . . ."_

"_Me_? Are you sure? Not . . . Firestar?"

_"No. Not this time."_

Sandstorm was amazed. She knew that Firestar was sometimes given tasks by StarClan. She would never have guessed they would pick her.

"I'm . . . honored, Spottedleaf. But . . . Firestar. I have a duty to him, to be here when he comes out, to lead the battle forces for him if there's a fight."

_"You're the only one who can do this. Please, Sandstorm. You won't be sorry."_

"Oh . . . _all right."_ Sandstorm hurried over to Graystripe, who she scented behind a rock. "Graystripe," she hissed. "You're in charge of the warriors until I get back—"

"Oh, not you _too_!" interrupted Graystripe. "Isn't it bad enough Firestar's always dashing off on some mousebrained mission from StarClan?"

Sandstorm scowled at him. "Just concentrate on your job. How many rogues have you found?"

"None. They must be in the cliffs, Mistyfoot will find them."

Sandstorm nodded. _Okay, Spottedleaf, I'm all yours. Now where do I go_? She heard Spottedleaf take a breath to tell her when Mistyfoot's voice hissed behind her. "Sandstorm!"

"Yes, Mistyfoot?"

"We're back from the cliffs, and we're ready to fight."

"How many rogues did you find?" asked Sandstorm.

Mistyfoot looked at her quickly. "None. We figured they were all in the valley. You?"

Sandstorm's paws turned to ice. The world seemed to spin around her. Dimly, she saw Graystripe's confused face.

"All . . . in the valley?" she whispered. Mistyfoot nodded. "But we didn't find any here," whispered Sandstorm. "We thought they were waiting in the cliffs."

Graystripe's jaw dropped as it hit him. "We thought they would attack from the outskirts of the valley, maybe try to come pouring into the Mothermouth to ambush Firestar. But they don't need to. Because . . ."

" . . . they're already in there," finished Sandstorm. Mistyfoot looked wildly between the two. "No! This will ruin everything!"

"Not quite," mewed Graystripe. "We just have to storm the cave!"

"No," said Sandstorm softly. "They'll kill Firestar before we get close." It was as she had feared, the situation was spinning so quickly out of control. How could they all possibly come out of this alive?

"We have to try! We'll create enough confusion for Firestar to get away!"

_Spottedleaf . . . what do I do?_

_"Listen to me, Sandstorm . . ."_

o o O O O o o

"Why are we here? What are we doing?" asked Tawnypaw desperately. They had reached the highest point of the cliffs.

"We're here on Blackstar's orders," said Jaggedtooth informatively. "And you can take this kit to help." He dropped the brown one. She landed with a muffled squeak. Tawnypaw lifted her gently. Her heart beat wildly. _I have one of the kits. I could run . . ._ But she wouldn't get far, and besides, the orange kit . . .

"Stop," hissed Jaggedtooth. Tawnypaw froze. For a wild moment, she thought he knew about her treacherous thoughts. But then she saw him gazing down into a hole she had very nearly walked into. "This is it," whispered Jaggedtooth, his voice trembling with a gleeful excitement.

"What is it? A rabbit burrow?" asked Tawnypaw cautiously.

"Maybe it was once. But more importantly . . ." He nodded towards the hole. Gently setting the brown kit down, she cautiously approached and peered down.

o o O O O o o

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. I don't agree to your demands, Blackstar. They're ridiculous, out of the question, against the warrior code and StarClan. I'm not going to be your puppet, and I'm not going to allow you to enslave ThunderClan."

Blackstar's eyes hardened. "Follow me. There's something you might want to see." He walked deeper into the cave, and Firestar, against his better judgment, followed. _It's a trap, Firestar. Get out of there at the first sign of danger and don't go far in . . . please._ Sandstorm's voice was painfully clear in his mind. _Sandstorm . . . forgive me. I have no choice. _

His heart thumped loudly as they rounded the corner into the cavern with the Moonstone. What was he about to see? Were his kits being held here?

The Moonstone glistened, as amazingly beautiful as on the first occasion he had seen it. Moonlight struck it though a hole in the cavern ceiling, making it glow as if it really was the moon.

"Firestar," croaked a voice. Firestar saw a pair of glowing eyes staring at him from the floor. He looked closer to see Tallstar, bleeding from a wound on his side. "Firestar. Don't let him control you."

Blackstar hissed. "Don't make me take some more of your lives, Tallstar. You could have surrendered and I would have left you unharmed."

"Never," croaked Tallstar.

"Ah well. Perhaps you'll learn from watching me deal with Firestar." He turned to look at the ThunderClan leader.

"Well, Blackstar? What did you want to show me?" Firestar's nose itched with strange scents. Had the battle started outside? He couldn't hear anything.

"_Now_!" called Blackstar. Many dangerous looking cats slunk out from behind a rock that had somewhat hidden their scent. Firestar realized that his warriors weren't going to find any rogues in the rocks . . .

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine . . . and Blackstar, against me. How much of a fight does he think I'm going to put up?_

He noticed some of the cats wore collars. BloodClan again. This is one fight I can't possibly win . . .

"Firestar," said Blackstar. "Do you want to go home to your pretty mate, and your bumbling deputy, and your squealing kits, and your pathetic Clan?

Firestar said nothing. _Where's StarClan when I need them?_

_"This is your decision, my apprentice. You are wise. Consider your options,"_ whispered Bluestar. Firestar closed his eyes, his brain churning. Tallstar was watching intently, Blackstar confidently.

Firestar took a deep breath. "Very well then." Blackstar's eyes lit up. "You'll do it? Everything I ask?"

"No, I meant very well then, you can do what you like with me."

Blackstar hissed. "We'll kill you until you join StarClan. I ask so little in return for your life."

"I'm not afraid to join StarClan, unlike you. I've lived a good life and served my Clan, StarClan will judge me leaniently. You fear them far more than I. Do what you will, Blackstar. I am not going to give in." He saw Tallstar nodding approvingly.

Blackstar's face crumpled with fury. He looked from Firestar to the BloodClan cats, standing silently. And Firestar knew that he was right. Blackstar didn't want to kill him, he was so much more useful alive.

"All right. All right then, Firestar. I didn't want it to come to this, but you give me no choice. Let's see if this changes your mind." Blackstar lifted his head to the ceiling. "Now!" he called. Firestar raised his eyes to the cavern's rocky ceiling. He could see the stars through the hole in the roof that let the moonlight in. Then, something appeared in the hole that made him gasp with fear . . .

o o O O O o o

Tawnypaw stared. Far below was the Moonstone, glowing like a star fallen to earth. Beside it she could see the light glowing off the fur of several cats. She saw the orange sheen of Firestar's fur, the dark sleekness of Blackstar, and the rough pelts of the BloodClan cats. She had known Jaggedtooth might bring help from the Twolegplace, but why were they all ganging up on Firestar? That wasn't fair.

Below, Blackstar lifted his head to the ceiling. "_Now_!" she heard him call faintly.

"What? What are we supposed to do?" she whispered to Jaggedtooth, her fear growing . . .

"Out of the way," grunted Jaggedtooth. She turned to see that he was holding both the kits in his jaws again. He set them down by the edge of the hole.

"Careful!" gasped Tawnypaw. "They could fall!" Jaggedtooth ignored her. With one massive paw he pinned down the kits' tails so they couldn't roll into the hole. The orange kit squealed in protest. With his other paw, Jaggedtooth forced their faces down so that they were looking down into the cave.

Tawnypaw was in agony. Blackstar's weakness for dramatics was clearly coming through. If Firestar didn't comply with whatever they wanted him to do . . . they would threaten to drop the kits. The cruelty of it shocked her. Surely not! Blackstar wouldn't go through with this.

"Blackstar ordered this?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"It was my idea," said Jaggedtooth, not looking up. "He said not to use it unless things got desperate."

_I can't let this happen! But what can I do?_

o o O O O o o

_I'm listening, Spottedleaf . . . thought Sandstorm. What do I do?_

She heard the StarClan cat gasp. _"We've run out of time! Get out of there! Quick, run! Now! GO!"_

"I have to go, Graystripe. You and Mistyfoot are in charge." Graystripe stared at her in bewilderment. "But Sandstorm—"

"I don't have time! I'll explain later!"

_"Quick, Sandstorm, get out of the valley. You have to get to the highest cliff." _

_This better be good, Spottedleaf. My mate is in the midst of a group of enemy warriors, trapped in a cave . . . How can I leave him? You know what's at risk!_

_"I do. Right now you can't help Firestar. Please, Sandstorm . . . do as I say." _

_I trust you, Spottedleaf._

Graystripe and Mistyfoot were staring at her, but she didn't have time to explain why she was abandoning them. Sandstorm raced to the exit, a short path up out of the valley. She tore up the path, her claws digging into the dusty ground. She heard a battle cry and saw, over by the Thunderpath, that Mosspelt had returned with Leopardstar, the RiverClan warriors, and a few straggling WindClan warriors, the WindClan deputy, Mudclaw, and Barley from the Twoleg farm.. She felt better knowing that the difficult but capable Leopardstar would take control of the situation, helping Firestar.

_Now what?_

_"The highest cliff! Quick!"_

Sandstorm hurried. _What's this all about?_

_"It'll be difficult. You have to take on a huge warrior, much bigger and stronger than yourself."_

_Can I do it?_

_"You can only do your best to try and trust yourself."_

_Will I be badly injured or . . . die? Is it worth it?_

_"Only do what you think is right and know that I will guide you every pawstep of the way."_

_I'll do it, then. She sped up. Who am I saving? Who's in danger from this warrior?_

_"It's your daughters, Sandstorm."_

Sandstorm ran as though a pack of dogs were snapping at her heels.

o o O O O o o

Firestar stared in horror at the tiny faces above him. His daughters, precariously balanced on the edge of the hole. Blackstar knew him too well, and had calculated that he while he would die for the Clan, it was unlikely he would let his only children die by his decision.

"Well, Firestar? Will you let them fall? Or do what I ask?"

Firestar closed his eyes. I can't show my fear. Then he turned to look at Blackstar. "This is against StarClan, Blackstar." He started to walk towards the ShadowClan leader. Blackstar stumbled back a step. "Stay away from me."

Firestar advanced. "You know I'm to strong for you. I am not going to submit, no matter how many people close to me you threaten. ThunderClan will never serve you."

"Don't get near me, Firestar. I swear I will kill you." Blackstar retreated a step. Firestar laughed.

"What, you have me trapped in a cave with BloodClan cats all around and my daughters captive, and yet you are afraid of me? I think you know the truth, Blackstar. I defeated Scourge because StarClan was on my side. As they are now."

"Words! Only words! Stay back!" Blackstar retreated back towards the Moonstone.

"No, it's more than that. StarClan guides me and gives me strength when I need it. You seem to be modling yourself on Tigerstar, and he was killed because of his love for power." Blackstar was starting to look frightened.

"You act like this, Blackstar, and sooner or later StarClan will punish you. If not in this life, certainly in the next." Firestar advanced again. In his head, he heard Bluestar whisper, _"Very wise, Firestar. And every word is the truth."_

"So do whatever you want with me, Blackstar. I am at your mercy. And you are at StarClan's."

"ENOUGH!" howled Blackstar. "A bunch of dead cats are not going to stop me. Firestar, are you with me or not?"

"You know my answer," said Firestar, trying not to betray his fear. Surely, it was all empty threats. Not even Blackstar would kill a kit.

"You have doomed your children!" snarled Blackstar. He backed nearer to the Moonstone so he could call directly up through the hole. "Drop them!"

Firestar bit back a paniced yowl. _No! No! It's an empty threat! No! He won't! It's just to scare me . . ._ But then Firestar remembered the many kits that had died during Brokenstar's time. And those had been kits from his own Clan! They would care even less about kits from a different Clan . . . _Bluestar! I can't bear it! I have to put my Clan first . . . but if they're killed by my choice I will die!_ A moment of terrible panic consumed him.

_"I'm proud of you, Firestar. You made a terrible choice. Fortunately, you will be spared the consequences of that. Don't loose your faith."_

"Jaggedtooth!" called Blackstar. "Now!"

o o O O O o o

_"Drop them!"_ came the order from below.

Jaggedtooth took his paw off their heads and was about to lift his paw from their tails, the only thing holding them . . .

"No," said Tawnypaw loudly. "No, I won't let this happen." Jaggedtooth barely looked up. Tawnypaw swept out her paw and yanked the kits away from Jaggedtooth, wrenching their little tails out from under his paw. The sisters screamed with pain in unison as their tails were yanked. Their tiny throrn-sharp claws slid out as they batted blindly around them. Tawnypaw shoved them behind her, ignoring the timy scratches the gave her.

"What are you doing, Tawnypaw?" growled Jaggedtooth.

"You are not going to do this. You've gone to far. Kitnapping, and now kit-killing? No. I won't let you."

"Foolish little she-cat! You know I can easily kill you?"

Tawnypaw breathed deeply. "Yes. But as long as I breathe, you will not touch these kits. I'll die first." _I've made my choice, Sandstorm. And if I die protecting your kits, I hope you will forgive my memory . . ._

"Then you will die. Blackstar will be disappointed, but he'll understand. Traitors must be killed."

"I'm not a traitor. I'm loyal to ShadowClan as ShadowClan is supposed to be."

_"Jaggedtooth! Now!"_ came Blackstar's voice.

"Do you want to force me to destroy you? Give me those kits."

"No. You'll have to step over my dead body before you touch them."

o o O O O o o

Sandstorm tore around the cliffs. As she ran, a cry of pain ripped through her brain. Firestar. What was wrong with him? _Why can I hear him?_

_"Because of his life in you. You are connected more than ever . . . hurry!"_

She saw Tawnypaw and Jaggedtooth on the highest cliff, and--could it be? --two tiny heaps of fur lay behind Tawnypaw. She ran, but it felt like she ran in slow motion. How could she make it in time? She watched with horror as Jaggedtooth lunged at Tawnypaw, and the two rolled over and over.

_Tawnypaw_! Sandstorm leaped over a rock. Why was Jaggedtooth attacking her? Sandstorm tried to force extra speed from her legs. She tried to stay away from the cliff edge, tried not to look at the deadly fall just a few taillengths away. Now she was only a treelength away from Tawnypaw and Jaggedtooth. Tawnypaw was fighting fiercely, but she was no match for Jaggedtooth. Sandstorm had reached the highest point of the cliffs. She leaped the last few foxlengths and threw herself into the fight.

She couldn't tell whose legs were whose, but she felt the powerful body of Jaggedtooth trying to throw her off. She went straight for his neck and sunk her teeth into his scruff.

"Get away, Tawnypaw!" she screeched through his scruff. He thrashed, trying to knock her off, but she clung on grimly. Tawnypaw wrenched herself from Jaggedtooth's claws and stood protectively in front of the kits. For a moment, Sandstorm was almost distracted by the sight of her babies, apparently unharmed. Jaggedtooth shook her off in that moment and turned to face her.

o o O O O o o

Firestar looked upward. With relief, he saw that his kits' faces had disappeared. Perhaps Bluestar was right, and he would be spared the consequences of his choice . . . he knew he would be haunted forever by that moment of fear, when he had been sure he had doomed them.

"Jaggedtooth seems incompetent," he said coolly to Blackstar. Blackstar screeched in fury, rearing up on his hind legs next to the Moonstone, staring up into the hole. For a moment, Firestar thought his saw a ginger tail flash over the hole, but the next moment he was sure he had imagined it. He looked at Blackstar teetering on his hind legs next to the Moonstone, and saw his chance.

He leaped onto Blackstar's back. The two of them rolled against the Moonstone, their noses bumped to it, and their eyes closed. The two leaders drifted off into dreams, where they would meet with StarClan . . .

o o O O O o o

Jaggedtooth stopped dead, then let out a bark of laughter. Sandstorm stood, glaring at him.

"Well, this is unexpected. I was expecting more than a queen."

Sandstorm's claws dug into the ground. Just another reason to rip his throat out . . .

"Well, Firestar's mate—"

"Sandstorm," she said sharply. Jaggedtooth knew her name perfectly well. She hated being identified only as "Firestar's mate." Not that she wasn't happy to be, but why did some cats seem to consider that a she-cat's defining feature? Why couldn't she even be viewed as enough of an individual to have her own name?

"Sandstorm, then. So, the only fit warrior in ThunderClan is a weak little queen who's just kitted? It hardly seems fair to kill you. You don't have a chance."

She hesitated. Was she the best warrior for this? He was huge! He could beat her easily!

But Spottedleaf was there, whispering encouragement_. "Sandstorm . . . please. __Trust yourself.__ You are more worthy than you know. Besides, being a queen only makes you stronger. Do not underestimate the power of a mother's love."_

She threw herself at him, slithering under his belly to slash viciously. She usually tried to fight kindly, but this cat was evil. He had stolen her kits, he deserved no mercy.

He aimed blows down at her, but she dodged out of his way. She fought instinctively, sensing what he was going to do, anticipating his every move and countering it. She danced out of his way, ducking in to slash at him, going behind his back, sliding under his belly. He threw heavy blows at her, but she was so much faster. She simply allowed her instinct to take over, and he had not yet managed to touch her. _A mother's love_ . . . she thought of her stolen kits as she fought, remembered the pain she had endured. This cat had dared to touch her kits. He would be punished.

o o O O O o o

"We're going to have to storm the cave. Be quiet until we find them, then make sure there's enough distraction so that Firestar is unharmed," Leopardstar was telling the warriors.

"Tallstar may be in there too, no cat has seen him for a long time," added Mudclaw.

Leopardstar nodded. "Everybody ready? Let's go." With Graystripe, Mudclaw, and Leopardstar in the lead, the large group of warriors slunk towards the cave.

Bramblepaw lingered behind. Maybe he could find Tawnypaw and talk to her, before ShadowClan was driven back. There were more than enough warriors for the task. He had to talk to Tawnypaw.

He thought he saw movement on the ridge, and decided to check. While the warriors filed into the cave, he raced from the valley.

o o O O O o o

_"You made a terrible decision, Firestar. But you proved that you are willing to sacrifice everything for your Clan." _Firestar and Bluestar were sitting on the grass at Fourtrees.

"Actually, Bluestar, I didn't think he would kill them . . . when I thought I had made a mistake . . ." Firestar shivered. "I almost doomed my children. I will never be able to forget that."

_"I'm proud of you. It was an impossible choice, and you were very clever. Blackstar is in the hands of StarClan now, and we are teaching him a terrible lesson. I don't think he'll cause you further trouble."_

She gestured towards the small pool in front of them. In it, Firestar saw Blackstar in a terribly empty, dark, silent forest.

_"Now that he sees what awaits him after death, I think he will be frightened into submission. Always be on your guard, though, Firestar. He was Tigerstar's deputy, and he will always be a danger to you."_

Firestar nodded. Bluestar continued. _"Remember, Firestar. Now that the great battle is over and the forest is safe, you are even more dangerous to your enemies. Your ability to compromise with other Clans scares them. Blackstar doesn't want you to unite the Clans again, unless you do it under his power. Keep an eye on him, he has inherited Tigerstar's love of power and control over other cats."_

"I will, Bluestar. I—I'm trying to guide the Clan well during peace, but it's almost harder than in battle . . ."

_"I know what you mean. Your battles are more difficult to see now. But I am very, very proud of you. You are doing the best you can."_

"Thank you, Bluestar."

_"You need to return to the forest now. The cats from the Twolegplace are ready to fight. But do not be afraid, your warriors are very close by. Good luck, my apprentice . . ."_

"Good bye, Bluestar. Oh, where's Spottedleaf?"

_"She now walks in Sandstorm's thoughts."_

"Sandstorm? Why does she need guidance from StarClan? I told her to be careful! Bluestar, _where's Sandstorm?"_

_"Firestar . . . I have to send you back now. The fight will start very soon. You need to be awake."_

Fourtrees faded around him, and the cavern became clearer . . .

o o O O O o o

Tawnypaw stood protectively in front of the kits, dangerously near to the cliff's edge.

Sandstorm was fighting like she had never seen a cat fight before. It was fluid, like a snake, and Jaggedtooth seemed to be exhausted just trying to keep her in his sight, while Sandstorm seemed to have endless energy.

"Stop. Stop. I don't want to hurt you," said Jaggedtooth, backing away from her. Tawnypaw almost laughed. Jaggedtooth didn't care about hurting anyone.

"You just don't want to be beaten by a _weak little queen_!" spat Sandstorm, mirroring Tawnypaw's thoughts.

"I have a job to do. Don't get in my way and I won't hurt you."

"I can't promise the same. You dared to lay a paw on my kits. You are not going to get away with it," answered Sandstorm grimly. She lashed out, leaving a deep bloody gash along his side before he could even look up.

Jaggedtooth made his way over to Tawnypaw amid a rain of Sandstorm's blows. While Sandstorm was on his back, clawing out fur, he managed to knock Tawnypaw out of the way. The blow to Tawnypaw's head was stunning, and she felt dizzy and sick.

_How ironic. I knocked Sandstorm out of the way to get to her kits. Now Jaggedtooth knocks me out of the way to get to Sandstorm's kits . . ._

Jaggedtooth leaned forward. At once, Sandstorm was standing between him, Tawnypaw, and the kits, hissing. Jaggedtooth seemed to rethink this and backed away.

Tawnypaw couldn't see much except the flashing of Sandstorm's ginger fur, gleaming in the moonlight, and Jaggedtooth's sturdy body trying to fend her off.

Suddenly, she heard a comforting voice. "Tawnypaw! _Tawnypaw_!"

"Bramblepaw?" she croaked.

"Tawnypaw . . . why?"

Tawnypaw closed her eyes with shame. "Because I'm a coward . . . I couldn't stand to leave ShadowClan. I don't deserve your love, Bramblepaw."

There was silence, except for Jaggedtooth's yelps and the soft mew of one of the kits. Then: "I'm glad to understand why. I still love you, Tawnypaw." He was by her side, helping her up. She opened her eyes to see Jaggedtooth looking extremely ripped apart, and bleeding badly.

"Let's help Sandstorm finish this," said Bramblepaw. She nodded, and, as one, they leaped forward.

But now the kits were unprotected. Jaggedtooth shot towards them, avoiding Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw. Before Sandstorm, Bramblepaw, or Tawnypaw could stop him, he was by the cliffs' edge with the kits.

o o O O O o o

Firestar opened his eyes. Tallstar and the rogues were staring at him and Blackstar. He turned and saw Blackstar thrashing on the ground next to him, his nose pressed to the Moonstone. _What awaits him is a terrible fate . . ._

"No . . . no . . . dark . . . stars gone . . ." croaked Blackstar. "I don't like it here . . . no . . . StarClan, where are you?"

_StarClan knows exactly were you are, Blackstar. And they aren't going to help you. _He remembered Bluestar telling him that the fight was starting and looked around, listening carefully. He saw nothing, but heard the quiet crunchings of gravel, as though many cats were stealthily making their way to the cavern. The BloodClan cats had heard it too, and looked around warily.

"_Attack_!" came Leopardstar's voice from just around the corner. As though a hole in a dam had been opened, warrior after warrior poured into the cave, many gasping when they saw the Moonstone. Firestar saw Leopardstar and her RiverClan warriors, many of the WindClan warriors, his own warriors, and Barley and Ravenpaw.

Immediately, the fight broke out, raging around the Moonstone and Blackstar's prone body. Firestar searched the fighting warriors for Sandstorm's pale ginger pelt, but she was nowhere to be seen. He threw himself onto a BloodClan cat with dog claws on his collar. As he rolled over with the clawing cat, his thoughts were far away. _Where's Sandstorm? Why is Spottedleaf with her? What is she doing?_

He avoided the rogue's sharp claws narrowly and scored a long scratch along his side. The darkness and confusion made everything harder, he saw cats flashing around him but could barely tell whether they were friend or foe in the confusion. He ducked a blow to his head and reared onto his hind legs, managing to take a nick out of the rogue's ear.

Around him, the ThunderClan, RiverClan, and WindClan cats were fighting viciously, as though they could sense victory close by. He saw Ravenpaw and Barley fighting side by side, and Graystripe, Feathertail, and Stormfur fighting in a defensive circle. The rogues were outnumbered, and it wouldn't last long. He gave the rogue a bite to the shoulder that sent him running, then yanked a cat off Brightheart by the collar. There was one place he wanted to be right now: with Sandstorm.

o o O O O o o

"Don't come near me, little queen," sneered Jaggedtooth. Sandstorm calculated the angles. If she leaped at him, he would knock the kits off the edge by accident. She heard the orange one start to cry. Jaggedtooth stood over them.

_"Sandstorm, please don't do anything rash. Talk to him, try to trick him,"_ whispered Spottedleaf.

"Blackstar is defeated," Sandstorm said. "We have a huge fighting force, he will be vanquished by the time you go down to the cave. You owe him nothing."  "Perhaps," growled Jaggedtooth. "But I'm extremely annoyed with you. I want revenge for—"   "Me beating you up?" she said snidely. Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw held their breath.

"Yes. And this is the best way to get it."

_He's right! It would be worse to leave me living with my babies dead then to kill me!_

_"But he doesn't really understand your love. Think about it, Sandstorm. How can you use that?"_

Sandstorm thought hard. Jaggedtooth shuffled closer to the edge, dragging the sisters . . .

"Jaggedtooth," said Sandstorm. "You honestly think it's worse to kill my kits? I can easily have more. Isn't it worse to kill me?"

Jaggedtooth hesitated. "You're right!" he hissed, and threw himself at her. But she was ready, and ducked low to the ground. He flew over her head and she shot forward to push her children a foxlength away from the cliff. Jaggedtooth rolled over and over, and Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw leaped on him, trying to hold him down. He was bleeding, battered, and exhausted, but still very strong.

He shook violently, throwing them off, and leaped at Sandstorm again. She jumped aside, but in doing so exposed her kits. Jaggedtooth loomed over them.

And something in her snapped. Too many times had this cat caused her pain. No cat would lay a paw on her daughters without suffering. He deserved to die, and if she had been colder blooded she would kill him. But she wouldn't. She would only knock him out, and let him see how he liked it. And when she was done, he would never dare come near her or her family again.

In a moment that seemed to last forever, she launched herself off a small rock and landed next to him. She sunk her teeth into his scruff, and with a giant effort threw him away from her and her daughters.

He landed two foxlengths away, to gasps of amazement from Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw. But Sandstorm had eyes only for her kits, who she pulled close to her as if she would never let them go. They gave squeaks of joy, realizing that their ordeal was over.

Bramblepaw was examining Jaggedtooth. "Sandstorm," he whispered. "You bit his spine. He's dead."

Sandstorm felt a jolt. She hadn't meant to kill him. But she couldn't find much remorse in her. A great menace was gone forever, and not to StarClan, she was sure of that. She looked over at the massive body. "I don't like being called 'little queen,'" she mumbled. Then she turned away from the body and started to wash her daughters thoroughly.

_Thank you, Spottedleaf . . . for guiding me._

_"I'll always watch over you and Firestar, and your daughters."_

"Mother," whispered the brown kit. Sandstorm was amazed to hear her voice, it was unusual for a kit to speak so soon. But she knew her kits were no ordinary kits. This experience had changed them forever, though it might not be clear how. "Yes," she murmured. "I'm here . . . Leafkit."

_"I'm honored, Sandstorm."_

_You're welcome. Please look after her. Look after them both . . . they seem to have inherited my knack for trouble. _She wrapped her tail around the little lumps of brown and orange fur, who had finally silenced their cries. She watched as their breathing steadied and they fell asleep.

_"I will. They will have great destinies, and will make you proud."_

_I know._

o o O O O o o

Completely outnumbered, the rogues were forced into retreat. One after another they ran yelping from the cavern, until the last bleeding BloodClan warrior turned tail and raced out of the cave.

"And don't come back!" yelled Graystripe. The warriors streamed out of the cave into the moonlight, watching the rogues race back towards the Twolegplace.

Tallstar, now recovering, and Leopardstar, remained behind to wait for Blackstar to wake up.

"I want to have a word with him," said Tallstar firmly. "You can go check on your warrior's injuries while we wait." Firestar nodded and ran from the cave, looking around desperately for Sandstorm.

Then he saw her, descending into the valley, as graceful as she had been before her pregnancy. Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw walked beside her. She moved gracefully, but slowly and carefully, and at first he couldn't see why.

But then he saw them. Clinging onto her back, squealing with joy. Their daughters, safe and sound.

He could barely think. He stared at them, giving thanks to StarClan while cats milled around him.

Her eyes met his across the valley, and he knew she was as filled with joy as he was.

He stood frozen for a moment.

Then he went to meet them.

o o O O O o o

_**A/N: Sappy, I know. I sorta pulled out all the stops. Ah well. That's what shipping's all about, I guess.**_

_**And that, my friends, was the climax of the story. I beg you, in this tale's final days, drop me a line to let me know you're enjoying it. I love to hear what your favorite parts are, especially, but even just tell me that you've been reading and you like this story. Thankee.**_

_**Grace of Masbolle was kind enough to point out that I had no separators for perspective changes. I was shocked! I checked my story's URL to find, to my shock and disbelief, that asterixe don't show up on I've been using them all along to signify a break in the story or a switch of perspective! And you haven't been able to see them! So now I will be using O's. (o o O O O o o ) I'm sorry if this caused any confusion.**_

_**Also I'd like to thank all reviewers, and I will personally thank all regulars at the end of this story. So far, it's been a great ride. If you remember, this is my first story, and I am unspeakably grateful for the welcome I've received here. You have no idea how much it means when you review, fave, or even just read. Group hug!**_

_**And so, I am happy to announce that I've decided to stay here. It was going to be one of those "get in there, tell story, fun experience, go on with life" things, but how can I bear to leave? My next story will be another FireSand fic, and the kindness you guys have given me is responsible for it.**_

_**Angela**_

_**It's the return of post-story Fun Facts! (merely for true fans of this story, if you're bored go read something else)**_

_**Fun Fact 1. To me, blackmail is one of the worst crimes. Knowing that you have to do something, or ELSE, and being in someone else's power, is scary, freakish, and infuriating. Let's just say that I have plenty of embarrassing childhood stories that can be used against me, and my little brother NEVER forgets, i.e. is a world class blackmailer.**_

_**Fun Fact 2. I admit it. I'm a Sandstorm obsessor. She's one of my all-time favorite characters in the books. Even more so, I'm a FireSand shipper/fangirl. I actually got choked up at their happy ending. How pathetic is that? **_

_**Fun Fact 3. I am DEATHLY afraid of heights. When I was 6, we stayed in a cabin with a hole in the floor that went right down to the cellar. It was actually a lot like the moonlight hole, but no pretty Moonstone at the bottom! And like the kits, I was terrified of falling into it and splattering down into the basement. Thankfully, I survived, and no one tried to push me.**_


	12. Kin

_**A/N: No! It's not the end, people! There IS more to come. This is just a sweet, short little chapter. I've been doing a lot of super-long action packed ones recently. So here's a nice low-key Leafkit and Squirrelkit sweetness chapter. Pweeze review! It means a lot. I especially love hearing your favorite parts of the chapter.**_

_**I know there are lots of readers who don't review, so just drop me a line! Just let me know if you're enjoying it.**_

Chapter 12

Hanging in a Moment, Here With You

Around him, cats came and went. Firestar didn't see them, and it didn't matter. He was with Sandstorm and their daughters, in a private little space behind a rock, and it felt like no cat had ever been happier since the forest had been created. His daughters had been returned, and his mate had triumphed. She hadn't told him anything, but he could see it in her eyes. Jaggedtooth had been punished.

After an unrecognizable amount of time, the delirious happiness was pricked with a worry. He almost felt like he didn't deserve this joy, because he had been willing to sacrifice his family for the Clan.

"That's not true," whispered Sandstorm. Because of their strange new bond, she could read his thoughts even better than before. "You deserve to be happy. I'm proud of you for putting your duty first. Stop blaming yourself and enjoy the moment."

He nodded and bent to lick the kits. They squealed with pleasure at his touch.

"They know you're their father, I think," said Sandstorm. "They . . . seem to know a lot -- more than is normal. I think StarClan has touched them because of the experience. It's hard to explain . . . they had to grow up fast, I guess."

Firestar watched the scrunched little faces. They seemed to have an extraordinary comprehension of their situation, although their eyes weren't even open.

"They're incredible," he breathed. He already sensed feelings, personalities, and destinies in the little bundles.

Sandstorm and Firestar were silent. There was a lot to catch up on, but it could wait. Now all that mattered was the moment, the joy, and the triumph.

o o O O O o o

"You were so brave, Tawnypaw," said Bramblepaw. The siblings were sitting off to the side of the valley as Barkface treated injuries.

She shook her head. "No. I was a coward to be threatened into it in the first place."

"Yes. But in the end you were brave. You laid down your life!" _She was incredible! How could I ever have thought she might take after our father? _

"I . . . I guess that was kind of brave."

"Kind of? You're a hero!"

"No, I'm not," muttered Tawnypaw.

"You are! You were about to sacrifice yourself!" Tawnypaw scuffed the ground with embarrassment. "Do you think Blackstar'll be mad?"

"I don't think so. He doesn't know what I did. And I think he'll be toeing the line from now on. After all, I was only doing StarClan's bidding."

Bramblepaw nodded. "Maybe when I see you next, we'll both be warriors!" Tawnypaw purred. "Maybe. He did say it would be soon."

They quietly together, and for a moment it was like the seasons had melted away, and they were young apprentices again, not almost-warriors. It was like they were in the same Clan again. _I miss her._

But then Tawnypaw stood up. "I should go back to camp before Blackstar does. I'll . . . I'll see you, Bramblepaw."

"Take care, Tawnypaw. You're a hero today."

"Heroine," smiled Tawnypaw shyly.

"Yes." He licked her ear, and she pressed her nose to his side. Then she turned and headed towards the path out of the valley. Bramblepaw looked around for the first time since he and Tawnypaw had started talking. Warriors were all resting together, RiverClan, ThunderClan, and WindClan. Barkface moved among them, slowly patching up injuries.

He saw Firestar and Sandstorm lying together, resting, with their children held close to them. He watched as Tawnypaw picked her way through the warriors, stepping over a tail here, leaping over a leg there. Somehow, it hurt to watch as she made her way away from him. _Goodbye, Tawnypaw, rival warrior, beloved sister. Until we meet again._

o o O O O o o

Sandstorm lay curled up next to Firestar. In between his paws, the kits had fallen asleep, exhausted by their ordeal. She rested her head on his neck, her eyes closed. She savored the warmth of his soft orange fur.

They had won. They had fought against all the odds, brushed death, lost their children, been separated without being sure of seeing each other again, met with StarClan, been blackmailed, and triumphed.

Her one regret, the one thing they had lost, was Firestar's second life. The image of him draining the life from himself still haunted her. But though the cost had been great, and he could never regain that life, it meant that they could all be together, alive.

She had come so close to joining StarClan forever. When she thought of her daughters, it frightened her to think that she could be watching them from the stars, right now. Or worse, that she and her daughters could be watching Firestar, alone in the forest. She would never forget her brush with mortality. Now, every minute seemed like a gift.

On the one hand, she realized how very easy it was to die. _Leaders have a few chances to make mistakes. The rest of us can only make one, and that's it. It was by a miracle that I got another chance . . . _

Part of her felt very fragile, realizing that she could die at any time, easily.

But most of her felt strong, and skilled, and confident, and _good._ Her feelings of inferiority had vanished like a greenleaf rainshower. She had avenged herself, and she knew that she would never feel so unconfident again, even though she had to spend the next six moons in the nursery raising her daughters. It was as though she had proved her skills, not to anyone else, but to herself. She knew that Firestar had always considered her his equal, but now she considered _herself_ his equal.

She sighed contentedly, her muscles relaxing. It had been a long night. Now the moon had sunk to the horizon.

"Sandstorm?" said a soft voice. Sandstorm looked up. It was Tawnypaw, looking rather frightened. Firestar twitched his ear, wondering if he should get up. "Rest," whispered Sandstorm in his ear. "I'll deal with this."

She stood up and walked the few steps that took her face to face with Tawnypaw. She gazed calmly into Tawnypaw's eyes.

"Sandstorm," began Tawnypaw. "I hope you'll . . . not forgive me, I don't deserve that, but just don't hate me. I—I keep seeing your eyes, staring at me, loathing—"

"Stop," said Sandstorm. "Tawnypaw, you were forgiven from the moment you tried to protect my kits. As far as I'm concerned, that incident at Fourtrees never happened."

Tawnypaw glanced down. "But it _did_ happen. I can't just forget, it will always be a part of me, it'll always haunt me . . ."

Sandstorm shook her head. "I know about guilt, Tawnypaw. Please, just learn from this. You _did _learn, on the cliffs, you learned not to let any living cat force you to do something wrong. And the good you did tonight far cancels out the bad. You're forgiven." She gently swished her tail over Tawnypaw's ears.

Finally, Tawnypaw nodded. "Thank you, Sandstorm, from the bottom of my heart. It was _you, _the look in your eyes, the challenge on your face, that forced me to do the right thing." She dipped her head. "And they're beautiful kits, absolutely gorgeous."

Sandstorm's lips curved in a smile. "Believe me, I know." Tawnypaw laughed.

"Thanks again, Sandstorm. I can never thank you enough for forgiving me. I'll see you at the next Gathering."

Sandstorm nodded. "Unless I have to stay with the kits, I'll see you."

Tawnypaw dipped her head and turned, flicking her tail in farewell. She went over to the path, waved her tail to Bramblepaw, and bounded out of the valley.

Sandstorm watched her go, thinking. _That's one warrior ShadowClan will be proud to have. She has the empathy and the loyalty. _Sandstorm went back to Firestar and flopped down, her heart light.

o o O O O o o

Graystripe stood with Tallstar, Mudclaw, Leopardstar, Mistyfoot, and Onewhisker, watching silently as Blackstar twitched and thrashed.

"No . . . no . . . no . . ." he muttered. "I can't take it . . . the darkness, the emptiness. STARCLAN, WHERE ARE YOU?" His eylids twitched.

"He's waking up!" hissed Mistyfoot.

"Graystripe, go get Firestar, please," said Leopardstar. Graystripe nodded and ran from the cavern, then out into the main area of the cave, and finally he burst out into the valley, which was lit only by the stars, as the moon had sunk below the horizon.

He almost laughed as he saw Firestar and Sandstorm, sitting together like two lovesick apprentices, her head resting against his body.

He made his way over too them, past Bramblepaw, who was staring into space, Ravenpaw and Barley, looking very pleased with themselves, and Stormfur and Feathertail, his children, sitting together and sharing tongues.

He stopped a foxlength away from Sandstorm and Firestar, reluctant to interrupt their happiness. They were so oblivious they seemed to notice no cat except each other and their kits. The other warriors were sneaking furtive glances at Firestar's heirs, but he didn't seem to notice. Graystripe cleared his throat loudly, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Sandstorm raised her head, then, when she saw who it was, sat up.

"Graystripe!" she smiled. "Look, you haven't seen them since the battle at Fourtrees." She flicked her tail towards the sleeping kits. "Two daughters. They're very brave little scraps," she purred fondly.

"I'm sure!" grinned Graystripe. "And they're beautiful, I was right about the orange coat! But I need to talk to Firestar."

Firestar lifted his head when he heard his name. He looked like he'd almost been asleep. "Yes, Graystripe?"

"Blackstar's waking up."

Firestar nodded. "I want to be there." He stood up carefully, making sure not to disturb the sleeping kits.

Sandstorm narrowed her eyes. "I want to be there too. I hope he suffered, the trecherous scum."

"But what about the kits?"

"I'll take them with me. I need to see this," she quickly lifted the orange kit by the scruff. Firestar sighed, but he and Graystripe both knew there was no arguing with her. Firestar gently picked up the brown one, who mewed softly, waking up.

"Come on," meowed Graystripe, leading them back to the Mothermouth. He dove into the cave, his friends behind him.

o o O O O o o

_"You have seen what awaits you," _said the blue-gray she cat to the crouching black tom.

"Yes," he whispered.

_"You have committed some terrible crimes. You will have to work hard the rest of your life if you want to join StarClan and not wander forever alone in the dark forest."_

"I will," murmured the tom.

_"I am going to send you back to the forest now. Do not forget what you have seen. It could be your future."_

The tom shivered, then his sillohette faded into nothingness . . .

o o O O O o o

"Welcome back, Blackstar," said Firestar, watching as the ShadowClan leader rolled away from the Moonstone.

Blackstar leaped to his feet, looking around wildly at the assembled cats, panting. The dim starlight reflecting off the Moonstone cast an odd glow on the pelts of the cats. _To Blackstar, we must almost look like StarClan cats, _thought Firestar.

"Leave me alone," hissed Blackstar.

"We don't like it when you attack another Clan for no reason," mewed Leopardstar coldly.

"I'll do whatever I want." Firestar watched as Blackstar's eyes snapped onto the kits, sitting safe and sound next to Sandstorm, drooping with exhaustion.

"No, you won't," said Sandstorm. "Jaggedtooth is dead. I killed him. It's all I can do to leave you alive right now, you plotter." She stood up, her green eyes fierce.

"Stay away, Sandstorm! I'm a leader! I'm in charge of my Clan, thank you very much."

Sandstorm squeezed by Leopardstar, leaving their kits behind Firestar. She got face to face with Blackstar,.

"You will _stay away_ from my kits,_" _she hissed. "If you _ever_ dare touch them again, or plot against them, I swear you will die. Whatever StarClan has in store for you will be _nothing _compared to my wrath."

Firestar knew he should stop her from threatening Blackstar, but she spoke for him too, so he did not. But the wild and terrified look in Blackstar's eyes did not make him happy . . . the ghost of the things he had seen haunted Blackstar. He bared his teeth when Sandstorm mentioned StarClan.

"Blackstar," began Firestar. But Blackstar's eyes were wild. He quickly reached out and wrapped his forelegs around Sandstorm's neck, his claws unsheathed against her throat.

"You all leave me alone! Stay away!" he growled at the leaders, holding his sharp claws menacingly against her.

Sandstorm gave a soft sigh. She moved so quickly Firestar barely saw what happened. She managed to swivel around in Blackstar's grasp and violently kick him in the stomach with her hind legs. He flipped completely upside-down, went flying, and landed on the rocky ground. Sandstorm landed lightly on her feet and walked over to stand over him, surveying him calmly. His face scrunched with humilation and fury.

"I'm done being taken advantage of," she said softly. "I wasn't going to attack you, but you gave me an excuse." Firestar stared at her in admiration. She was perfectly calm and in control. "You lose everything when you go against StarClan," she told Blackstar. "Haven't you learned anything? Tricks like that insure a grim afterlife for you. I'd suggest changing your ways radically." She gave him a contemptuous look and returned to her babies.

"Idiots!" screeched Blackstar, hauling himself upright. "You will never gain anything if you do what dead cats tell you to do! You have to work alone! And you don't help anyone with your pathetic alliances. How can you stand united against me?"

"I don't think you understand, Blackstar," said Leopardstar. "If you start trying to take over the forest, you will make enemies of all the Clans, not just those you attack. And we'll stand together aginst you, because we know you won't stop at attacking one of us."

"Besides, we can't survive without each other," pointed out Firestar. "We always need the other Clans in the forest."

"You need to avoid Tigerstar's mistakes, or we'll all turn against you, like we did against him," said Tallstar. "You don't want to end up like Tigerstar, do you?"

Firestar, Tallstar, and Leopardstar advanced. Sandstorm watched from over by her daughters.

"All the Clans were his enemies, even StarClan," she added.

"And StarClan will punish you, too, if they have to. You must know that?" said Firestar.

Blackstar froze. "H-how did you know about . . . what StarClan showed me?" he asked. His bold act shattered, and the terror of his possible future seemed to overtake him again.

"StarClan told me," said Firestar. "They're on my side, on the side of we who live by the warrior code."

Blackstar suddenly looked very frightened.

"If you don't want to live in eternal lonlieness, walking through that dark forest forever, you're going to have to change your actions. They must have told you this. Now follow their advice!" meowed Firestar. Blackstar's eyes clouded, as if he was back in the dark forest in his mind.

"But it was just a dream!" he yowled. "Dead cats can't touch me!"

"Then how do I know about it? It wasn't just a dream, and they will punish you, if not in life, then in death."

"Stay off my territory," hissed Tallstar.

"Stick to the warrior code," growled Leopardstar.

"Or you will suffer a terrible fate," mewed Firestar.

_"They speak the truth," _Firestar heard Bluestar whisper. Only he and Blackstar seemed to hear. Blackstar stiffened, terrible fear flooding his eyes. It was then that Firestar realized that he had learned, and that there would be no more blantant attacks from Blackstar.

Blackstar bared his teeth in a feeble attampt to look menacing, then turned and ran. He ran from the cave, past the warriors in the valley, and back to his territory, as though StarClan itself were chasing him.

The stars in the Moonstone twinkled, as though StarClan was reassuring those of faith that all wrongdoers would be punished, in the course of time.

o o O O O o o

Firstar and Sandstorm walked out into the starlight, each carrying a sleeping kit. The warriors were getting up, preparing for the journey home. Firestar set down the orange kit beside Sandstorm and went to bid the other leaders farewell.

"Thank you, Firestar, and you, Leopardstar," said Tallstar, standing outside the cave mouth next to the RiverClan leader. "Without RiverClan and ThunderClan, who knows what might have happened."

"You're welcome," said Leopardstar, dipping her head. "I hope this is the last we see of BloodClan."

"ThunderClan will always happy to help, Tallstar," said Firestar. "The BloodClan cats needed to be chased off, and besides, I've been wanting to put Blackstar in his place. I still don't trust him, but I don't think he'll be invading us anytime soon. He's learned, I think. Thanks to StarClan."

"And Sandstorm," nodded Tallstar. "His face when she flipped him . . . I doubt he'll ever challenge her! He was completely humiliated!"

Sandstorm looked up, triumph gleaming in her eyes.. "I did what I could."

Tallstar smiled at her. "I should round up my warriors and return to the camp. Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart."

"We should go too," meowed Firestar.

"Very well," answered Tallstar. "And Firestar . . . Sandstorm . . . they're beautiful kits, absolutely beautiful." 

Firestar and Sandstorm purred in unison.

"Yes, they are," mewed Leopardstar curtly. "Well, I, too, must leave. It's a good ways back to our territory."

"Have a safe journey, both of you," nodded Tallstar.

Firestar nodded, then spoke quietly to Graystripe. "Gather up our warriors." Graystripe quickly went about, speaking softly to the ThunderClan cats lying around. Firestar saw Bramblepaw sitting nearby.

"Well done, Bramblepaw," he said. "You are worthy of your warrior name. I'll do the ceremony very soon." Bramblepaw's eyes, which had been sad and distant, lit up.

"Are you all right, Bramblepaw?"

"I met Tawnypaw in the battle at Fourtrees," Bramblepaw muttered. Behind him, the RiverClan warriors grouped together and pounded out of the valley.

"Ah. What happened?"

"We saw each other but looked away and went off in different directions."

"That must have been difficult."

"It was . . . and then I thought, for a while, that she was following in our father's footsteps . . ." —Bramblepaw gritted his teeth— " . . . but she was a heroine instead. And being with her, outside of a Gathering, made me wish she was still in ThunderClan."

"She's happier in ShadowClan, I suppose. It's still hard though, isn't it?"

"Yes, Firestar. It is."

"They're ready," murmured Graystripe, passing behind Firestar. With a rush of affection, Firestar saw all his loyal warriors gathered in a group around Sandstorm, taking a moment to admire her kits, purring their congratulations.

"So the kits were born during a battle!" mewed Brackenfur. "Fitting, seeing who their mother is!"

"Look at this one! She's almost as orange as her father," commented Rainwhisker.

"And the brown one's the very image of Streakpelt," murmured Mousefur.

"How does it feel to be parents, finally?" asked Brightheart.

"They're great, Firestar," said Bramblepaw, standing up and going to join the warriors.

"Congratulations," murmured Dustpelt, giving Firestar a nod.

"I'll bet they're as stubborn as their parents," chuckled Graystripe.

The kits mewed bewilderedly at the strange sounds, confused by all the attention. They nestled close to Sandstorm.

"All right, we should get back to camp," said Firestar loudly. The warriors looked up at Firestar, then set off across the valley to the exit. Sandstorm picked up the brown kit, Firestar picked up the orange kit, and they hurred after their Clanmates. WindClan followed not far behind. They climbed out of the cliffs and onto the moor.

Firestar cast a last glance towards the brooding dark cliffs, remembering the danger that had lurked there. But then he turned away, facing forward, looking around at his loyal and hardworking warriors.

"Well done, everyone," he said, somewhat muffled by his kit's neck fur. "Without you, we would have lost."

"I think we put ShadowClan and BloodClan in their places," mewed Brackenfur confidently.

"And Blackstar ran yowling back to his camp!" grinned Firestar, and his warriors laughed.

o o O O O o o

Sandstorm was exhausted but determined to carry her daughter home. Leafkit was sleeping, hanging limply from her mother's mouth. Sandstorm couldn't wait to get some rest. The fight with Jaggedtooth had not tired her at the time, but now the night's adventures were catching up to her, and she just wanted to curl up in the nursery and sleep. Firestar stayed close by her side, and Graystripe walked on her other side, exclaiming over the kits.

"Beautiful! Such glossy coats! They're a little small, but they were born early. The brown one really does look like your mother, Sandstorm! And I'll bet the orange one has your eyes! Both of your eyes, really, you both have green eyes, just like you both have ginger fur, so I bet she has green eyes, because she has ginger fur! Green eyes and ginger fur go together . . ."

Sandstorm stopped listening, to absorbed in her thoughts. She finally was at peace, not only with Spottedleaf, but with herself. She now knew that she _was_ Firestar's equal, whether she was doing her warrior duties or staying in the nursery. She smiled to herself, remembering how in control she had felt when she had sent Blackstar flying. _That was the last time anyone will threaten me, _she thought. Her confidence at that moment had told her that she could deal with the ShadowClan leader, and somehow she had.

"Now!" called Graystripe, and Sandstorm realized they were at the edge of the Thunderpath, with WindClan only a short ways behind them.

The warriors of ThunderClan pounded across the black surface first, then came the WindClan warriors. Luckily, very few monsters ventured out at this time of night, and they crossed without incident. Leafkit mewed softly in her sleep.

On the other side, a few straggling WindClan apprentices and an elder or two awaited the return of the war party. Sandstorm saw Firestar glance shrewdly at one of the younger apprentices. The ThunderClan and WindClan warriors greeted the stragglers, and all bid their farewells and thanks to Barley and Ravenpaw. As soon as Firestar had said farewell to his old friend, she noticed him approach the apprentice and set down his daughter. She followed, and saw him bend down and whisper,

"Be careful and stay out of trouble, Crowkit. StarClan has plans for you." Crowkit nodded. "Goodbye, Firestar. Thanks for everything. I owe you my life."

Sandstorm cast Firestar a curious glance, but he shook his head, as if to say, "Later."

The ThunderClan cats finished their polite greetings to the WindClan elders, and Barley and Ravenpaw prepared to set off for their farm.

"Safe journey, Firestar, Sandstorm. Come see me sometime, and bring your offspring," said Ravenpaw.

"Bye, Ravenpaw! See you," responded Firestar. Ravenpaw and Barley soon disappeared into the shrubbery, and the ThunderClan cats said their last farewells.

"The thanks of WindClan go with you!" called Tallstar. "Good luck with parenting!"

"See you at the Gathering, Tallstar! We were happy to help!" called Firestar through his daughter's scruff, as best he could. _Always the diplomatic leader, _thought Sandstorm proudly.

The ThunderClan cats started off towards Fourtrees. Firestar and Sandstorm followed at the back of the group.

When they came to the small clearing where Longtail and Cinderpelt were, Sandstorm felt a wave of guilt. It didn't seem right for her to be so happy when her Clanmate would never see again . . . she looked sadly at his sightless eyes, trying not to hear Firestar's soft inquiries about the accident.

"No. There is nothing, absolutely nothing I can do, Firestar, except numbing the pain. Yes, I'll lead him home," mewed Cinderpelt.

"I don't need leading!" spat Longtail. He leaped to his feet, fur bristling. Sandstorm saw the lost expression on his face as he realized he had no idea where Fourtrees was.

"Come on," said Cinderpelt softly, resting her tail on his shoulder. Together, they joined the marching warriors.

Firestar returned to walk with Sandstorm, carrying the sleeping orange kit.

"How are you doing?" he asked gently.

Before tonight, she might have snapped that there was no reason why she wouldn't be fine. But now she realized that, strong though she was, she _had_ been through a lot. And so she simply murmured back, "I'm tired, but probably no more tired than you. I'll make it."

They passed though Fourtrees, past the place beneath the Great Rock where her—their kits had been born.

Finally, they were back on their territory, as pale light began to rim the horizon. It had been a long night, and the dawn was neaer.

o o O O O o o

Cloudtail and Ferncloud came around the Highrock, where they had been keeping watch.

"Oh, great. We missed all the excitement!" complained Cloudtail. "It looks like it was a really good fight!" He surveyed the battered warriors slipping into their den. Then he heard Ferncloud's gasp and noticed the kits lying between Sandstorm and Firestar. "Whoa!" he gasped. "That was a little early. Cinderpelt said it would be a few days." Then it struck him. "They came! I'm a—a _cousin!"_

He bonded over and sniffed the sleeping kits enthusiastically. "Welcome to the Clan, little cousins! That one certainly is very orange. Wow! That's incredible! I mean, finally!"

"Yes. Well, get some sleep, Cloudtail. Brightheart will tell you all about the battles. Ferncloud, you too. Thornclaw will keep watch." Thornclaw nodded.

Firestar asked Dustpelt to lead the dawn patrol, then watched to make sure all the warriors were back in their den, Bramblepaw back in the apprentice's den, and Longtail and Cinderpelt in the medicine cat's den, and all the warrior's wounds had been treated. _It's been a very, very long night. But we're all safe and sound._

Then, with great relief, he picked up the sleeping brown kit and slipped into the nursery, Sandstorm beside him. _Finally, we've brought our babies home . . . strange to think that this their first time in the ThunderClan camp._

The nursery, a safe and cozy space, was faintly lit by a few stars and the approaching dawn. In a secluded corner, Willowpelt was sleeping with her kits, Sorrelkit, Rainkit, and Sootkit. Nearby, Goldenflower was snoring. Sandstorm and Firestar set down their kits on a bed of moss and flopped down, exhausted. Graystripe wormed his way in after them, wincing as the brambles caught his fur.

A fresh wave of amazement washed over Firestar as he, Graystripe, and Sandstorm stared in wonder at the crumpled little kits, their eyes closed tightly.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Sandstorm brethed, still in awe.

"They're great!" said Graystripe.

"As beautiful as their mother," purred Firestar, beginning to lick the brown kit all over. Sandstorm licked the orange kit thoroughly, then pulled it close, curling up to sleep. Firestar placed the brown kit next to her sister.

"They've been through so much," murmured Sandstorm.

"It's probably not such a bad thing. It will give them a sense of excitement, of adventure . . ."

"And most likely that knack for trouble you all have," interjected Graystripe.

"Well, yes. It runs in the family," chuckled Firestar. "But the thirst for excitement will stay with them, even if they can't remember it."

"That's probably true. By the end of their ordeal, they seemed to have calmed down a lot. It'll take a good deal to scare them," meowed Sandstorm, closing her eyes.

Graystripe yawned. "I'd best get back to the den. We can catch up with each other's war stories after we grab some sleep."

"I guess I'll be spending the night in the nursery for the next six moons," mewed Sandstorm. She'd stayed in the nursery during the day and in Firestar's den at night all through her pregnancy.

"I'll stay with you tonight," mewed Firestar, and curled up next to her.

"Or what's left of tonight. See you in the morning, lovebirds," smiled Graystripe, slipping out to go to his nest in the warrior's den.

The dawn broke on four pelts, pale ginger, orange, brown, and dark orange. But no one was awake to see it.

o o O O O o o

Firestar got up not long afterwards, to see off the border and hunting patrols.

He checked in on Longtail and Cinderpelt, but both were still sleeping. In the apprentice den, an exhausted Bramblepaw was sleeping like a log.

He sat on the Highrock, surveying the camp. He felt sure that they would live in peace for a good while now.

When the hunting patrol came back, he watched in satisfaction as an ample supply of fresh-kill piled up. He nodded to Dustpelt and his patrol, who crept back into their den, taking some prey with them.

A small part of his mind seemed to jump to life, and somehow he knew that Sandstorm was awake. The connection between him was difficult to understand, but in this instance it made sense. His world wasn't quite complete unless she was in it.

He felt his stomach rumble and realized how hungry he was. He grabbed a squirrel for them to share and went to meet her in the nursery.

"Good morning," she said softly, her eyes shining. The kits were still asleep. He dropped the squirrel in front of her and settled down for a long talk. They lay with their tails twined, telling exactly what had happened to them during the battle. Firestar listened in amazement to Sandstorm's tale of how she had rallied the warriors, and fought Jaggedtooth. He filled her in on Blackstar's punishment by StarClan, and how he had saved Crowkit's life.

"So . . . I suppose your dream was true," she mewed. "Everything you saw, it came true."

"That's right. Your . . . farewell, and the grief I felt . . . but my dreams are never quite what I expect, and we managed to change the future."

Sandstorm purred, leaning her head against his. They both watched the kits breathe slowly.

"Have you thought about names?" asked Firestar.

"The brown one is . . . Leafkit," said Sandstorm softly, not meeting Firestar's surprised eyes.

"After . . . Spottedleaf?"

"Yes."

Firestar stared at her in shock. He had always known that Sandstorm disliked Spottedleaf's affection for him, naturally. To name their firstborn after her? He had not expected that.

"Spottedleaf? Are you sure, Sandstorm?"

"Yes."

"But . . . why?"

"She's . . . all right. She was . . . she comforted me when I was unconscious. She let me make peace with the past. She helped me trust myself, and she was there for me when I fought Jaggedtooth. Leafkit reminds me of her, somehow. The understanding in her face."

"All right then," said Firestar. He watched the unnamed kit, the rays of the sun lighting her orange pelt. He glanced down at the fresh-kill, which was had similar colors in it.

"Squirrelkit," he said. "It's an unusual name, but I think it suits her. The color of her fur, her spirit, and she seems frisky."

"Agreed," said Sandstorm. "She certainly has spirit."

"Leafkit and Squirrelkit it is, then," said Firestar. "I'll have the naming ceremony right after Bramblepaw's warrior ceremony.

The kits woke up and started mewling with hunger. He was strongly tempted to stay there all day, but he had his duties and had to leave them. Throughout the day he kept dashing in to see them.

o o O O O o o

Sandstorm speant the day receiving her Clanmate's complements. All sunhigh the Clan kept popping in to see the new kits, as was customary. They were particularly interested to see what their leader and his mate's first litter would look like. All cats exclaimed about how much Squirrelkit looked like her parents, and the elders all agreed that Leafkit resembled Streakpelt.

Willowpelt congratualated her softly, and Goldenflower groused over not being there for the birth. Sandstorm felt a wave of sadness for Willowpelt. Her mate, Whitestorm, had been killed in the battle with BloodClan and she had raised her children alone. _I couldn't do this without Firestar . . ._

At sunhigh, Firestar came in to share a meal with her, while Sorrelkit, Sootkit, and Rainkit admired the new arrivals.

Sorrelkit inspected the orange kit, then looked at Firestar, who was buisily eating a shrew.

"Is that your kit?" she asked.

"Yes, this one and the brown one. We're going to name them Squirrelkit and Leafkit. I hope you'll be good denmates." Firestar took another bite.

"Are they her kits too? The orange one looks like her," meowed Sootkit, nodding to Sandstorm.

"Yes, it is. She's their mother. Well, I have to eat now—"

"Where did they come from?" asked Rainkit.

Firestar froze. "I, uh—"

"They're a gift from StarClan," said Sandstorm quickly.

Firestar looked relieved. "That's right. A gift from StarClan." He chewed on the shrew.

"If they're from StarClan why are they your children?" wondered Sootkit.

"Um, well, because Sandstorm gave birth to them."

"But how did they get in her belly? And how are they _your_ children?" pressed Sorrelkit.

Firestar choked and coughed, spitting out his mouthful of shrew."I have to go! Patrols . . . fresh-kill . . . yes, I've got stuff to do . . ." he mewed quickly, and pushed out of the nursery, leaving behind a half eaten shrew. Sandstorm stifled her chuckles.

Sorrelkit turned to her. "Tom-cats are really weird, Sandstorm. I don't understand them at all.

o o O O O o o

Bramblepaw sat beneath the Highrock, his fur ruffled with excitement. His mother, Goldenflower, sat nearby, licking his fur constantly.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" yowled Firestar. Most of the Clan was already there, but those who were not slipped into the clearing. Among the last was Sandstorm, who was trying to herd the kits out of the nursery for their naming.

"As Bramblepaw's mentor, I am satisfied that he is ready to become a warrior. He fought well in the battle, and was fast to bring help. I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Bramblepaw, do you promise to protect this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Bramblepaw answered calmly, although he was bursting with excitement. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bramblepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Brambleclaw. We honor your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.

"Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw!" shouted the Clan. Brambleclaw's eyes shone. He finally felt accepted by his Clan. He had had to work hard to show the Clan that he was not like his father, Tigerstar. But he'd done it.

o o O O O o o

Firestar remembered how accepted he had felt when the Clan had called his warrior name, and most had finally realized that a former kittypet could be a good warrior. He watched his Clanmates swarm around Brambleclaw, congratulating him.

When the fuss had calmed down and Brambleclaw had taken his place with the warriors, Firestar nodded to Sandstorm, who shepherded the kits to the base of the Highrock. Firestar lifted them one by one up onto the Highrock. Sandstorm sat at the base of the Highrock, her eyes glowing with love and pride. This would be one of Firestar's first few kitnaming ceremonies as Clan leader. He said the words just as Goldenflower had told him.

"Warriors of StarClan, look well upon these new members of our Clan. From this day forward, until they receive their apprentice names, this kit will be named Leafkit . . ." He bent and licked Leafkit gently on the forehead. " . . . and this kit will be known as Squirrelkit, because of her coat the color of a squirrel's pelt." He gave Squirrelkit a lick. "May the warriors of StarClan always look over them and protect them, until they themselves hunt with StarClan."

"Leafkit! Squirrelkit! Squirrelkit! Leafkit!" shouted the Clan. Firestar's heart swelled. His kits were now a part of the Clan. Sandstorm leaped up onto the Highrock next to him and the kits, ready to carry them down. He could see Graystripe, Cloudtail, and Brightheart cheering in the crowd. _When I first came to the Clan, I had no kin,_ thought Firestar. _And now, we've built a family._ He looked proudly down at the kits.

Bewildered by the cheering, Leafkikt shrunk against her parent's paws. Squirrelkit gave a squeak of excitement, turning her sightless face in the direction of the noise. Unlike Leafkit, she seemed exhilarated by the exciting chaos. Her little head turned to where she sensed Firestar to be.

Sandstorm was licking the Leafkit all over and reached for Squirrelkit. Squirrelkit squirmed out of her mother's reach and wobbled up to Firestar. She mewed, then:

"F-Fa . . . Father?" she said. Her voice was squeaky, but had a hint of detirmination. He gave her a lick. His anxiety about being their father and their leader shrunk. He knew that his daughters were compassionate and understanding and they would love him as a father and respect him as a leader.

Sandstorm and Firestar carried the Squirrelkit and Leafkit down from the Highrock to meet their new Clanmates.

o o O O O o o

_**A/N: **__**Review! Only two more chapters to review, c'mon!**_

_**As the penultimate chapter looms, I'm gaining a few more faithful reviewers. Thanks, guys. It's not to late to drop me a line and become a regular. Regulars rock!**_

_**Just let me know that you're reading, and if you've enjoyed it. If you have any construcutive critisism that's cool too! But I especially love hearing about your favorite parts. **_

_**So regulars: keep it up! Semi regulars: keep it up! Non-reviewers: Aw c'mon! It's not that hard! Please? I want to hear from you! Peeps who have reviewed before: It's probably been a while! Let's go for it again!**_

_**Everyone: Thanks for reading! I'm going to have a bit more fun with this before I write "The End." So no, it's not the end, not quite yet.**_

_**See ya next chapter,**_

_**Angela**_

_**P.S. Sandstorm rulz. Period.**_


End file.
